rapto feliz
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: una oportunidad para zafarse de algo que alguien mas le impuso, un desastre...que aparentemente no es tan dezastrozo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

La idea original de este relato es de moonaruzazu, que hizo un proyecto llamado felizmente secuestrada, me dio la chispa para empezar este corto fic ¡espero lo disfruten!.

El pensamiento en comillas pertenece a etsuko kaname, quien me dijo que podía utilizarlo.

Los colores de los trajes son los que he asignado en mi villano mi amado, es decir: tono medio para falda y capilla y tono pastel para los lazos.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo ideas que me han inspirado o sugerido.

Rapto feliz.

El pensamiento y el rapto.

Serena, la princesa de la luna, que había regresado de la muerte gracias al poder del cristal de plata de su madre, la reina Serendi, estaba muy preocupada, se suponía que debía amar al príncipe Endimiun y aunque ciertamente, lo quería, dudaba mucho que fuera amor, debido mayormente al trato que el le profesaba, se suponía que lo amaba, el había dado su vida por ella, ella la había dado por el, en la batalla de Veril, pero había algo que no la dejaba estar tranquila, una voz sutil pero leve, de que eso no era lo correcto.

-voy a dejarlo, voy a dejar a Darien. Se dijo, pero el día en el que se suponía que iba a hacerlo, llegó ella, la pequeña Rini, que decía llamarse "Serena"; eso la dejó atónita y si ya tennía algo cierto con Darien, ya no podía hecharse atrás, sospechaba que era su hija, pero no lo quiso decir hasta el último momento, por el nombre, las actitudes, la marca ¡la única que tenía esa marca era ella y sus amigas! Que generalmente la mantenían oculta, luego, Darien la dejó y eso le dolió, no pensó que le dolería tanto, pero lo hizo, con Rini llegó la familia de la luna negra, Serena se sintió tan familiar al verlas, a las hermanas de la persecución, que no se pudo explicar esa sensación, pero fue fugáz, como todo lo demás, debió derrotarlas a ellas y a Rubeus, aunque no lo pareció, Serena sufrió mucho la muerte del pelirrojo, no lo entendía, si era tan mala persona, obviamente, Esmeralda al llegar, no le cayó demasiado bien, había un odio, algo mas que el típico odio de héroe y villana, decidieron ir al futuro para ayudar a Rini y eso, para Serena, fue catastrófico, ella debía vivir y ¿Quién era Serena para frenar el nacimiento de Rini? Eso pensó cuando supo la verdad.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, un apuesto peli celeste, de ojos vino tinto,miraba a la eterna caminante que en holograma, iba directamente hacia el, sin llegar nunca, Esmeralda lo miraba celosa e iracunda.

-mi príncipe ¿estás pensando en esa sailor moon?. Preguntaba la peli verde en sus adentros, si sentía cierto odio por la princesa, cierta antipatía de villano a héroe, pero lo que sentía aparte de sus celos, era algo totalmente inesperado, no era solo que celara ese sentimiento creciente de su mejor amigo, del que había estado enamorada toda la vida,sinó que la odiaba a ella, la odiaba ¡como la odiaba! Era un odio profundo, visceral e inexplicable, no tenía parangón.

Alguien miraba desde fuera del palacio la situación - ¿todo salió como esperábamos?. Preguntó la voz de la guardiana del tiempo a la persona que hacía guardia, la primera se dio la vuelta.

-tubimos mas suerte de la que pensábamos. Aseguró –Esmeralda no me gusta. Dijo otra voz.

-vamos sailor neptiún ¿a quien si le gusta?. Preguntó la primera –te la llevabas bastante con ella según bien recuerdo yo sailor uranus. Dijo sailor neptiún –pues si. Dijo la primera, de cabellos rubios por los hombros y ojos azules.

-todo de maravilla hasta que decidió tomar acciones y envenenar a la princesa. Sailor plut asintió.

-lo que luego contribuyó a este desastre. Dijo, las otras asintieron de acuerdo con la segunda, sailor neptiún se aclaró.

-si el príncipe no se hubiera dejado llevar por los consejos, si no hubiera acudido a este adivino, si no le hubiera dicho que tomara lo que sea, nada de esto habría pasado y hubieran nacido en el mismo tiempo y no se les habría olvidado de forma consciente. Sailor uranus asintió.

-de forma consciente lo olvidaron, pero de la forma inconsciente no. sailor plut sonrió –todo por esa promesa, solo hipnotizado podrán separarme de ti, ni la muerte, ni nada, me hará olvidarte. Las 3 suspiraron.

-y aquí estamos, por órden de Phanton, asegurándonos de que no fallen y se encuentren. Todas asintieron a lo dicho por sailor neptiún –fue al único que pudimos proteger, ya que, estaba con nosotros cuando Némesis cayó. Dijo sailor uranus.

-logramosque se encontraran. Dijo sailor plut –pero el príncipe no pudo hablar con la neo reina. dijo sailor neptiún.

-por eso, no se logró concretar con ella. Sailor uranus bufó –y aún no entiendo como. Las otras 2 se encogieron de hombros.

-cuando lo sepa, te lo diré. dijo sailor plut.

-por lo pronto, debemos asegurarnos de que nadie los interrumpa. Dijo sailor neptiún –yo me encargo de bloquear a Esmeralda. dijo sailor uranus.

-yo me encargo de bloquear al Gran Sabio. Dijo sailor neptiún –yo, debo volver a la puerta. Dijo sailor plut.

\- ¿Por qué estás cuidando tanto la puerta del tiempo sailor plut?. Preguntó sailor neptiún –Phanton está hacieno su exilio allí conmigo. Explicó la peli verde de ojos negros, las ojiazules abrieron mucho los ojos.

\- ¡que dijiste!. Exclamaron a coro –eso que oyeron, Phanton fue desterrado del planeta por el príncipe Diamante y el exilio lo está haciendo conmigo en la dimensión neutral. Ambas asintieron.

\- ¿estás segura de que con sailor moon podremos lograrlo?. Preguntó sailor neptiún –sospecho que debían ser enemigos y el debía encontrar a la de su tiempo. Dijo sailor plut.

-que no es la neo reina. dijo sailor uranus –así es. dijeron las otras 2 tranquilamente.

-sailor neptiún, Recuerda :" la luz y la obscuridad siempre deben existir, y estar unidas para formar, eso que es llamado : equilibrio en el universo. Comenzó a decir sailor plut, sailor uranus continuó:

-Ya que: donde hay luz, debe haber oscuridad en esa luz; y donde hay obscuridad debe haber luz allí; nunca deben separarse si son destinadas a estar juntos". Sailor neptiún sonrió.

-bueno chicas, manos a la obra. Dijo sailor plut desapareciendo, las otras 2 asintieron y cada una se fue a su misión.

Diamante, había decidido ya como lo iba a hacer, el cuarto donde Serena iba a ser ubicada la primera vez que el mandó por ella, estaba dispuesto, se aseguró de que todo estubiera en su sitio, incluso creyó ver, una sombra femenina, por la ventana, peo cuando se elevó para revisar, no había nada.

-que extraño, se supone que aquí había algo, no, debe ser mi imaginación. Se dijo y desapareció, justo a tiempo, cuando la explicación terminaba, envolvió a todo mundo en una brisa obscura, y la miró allí, en el medio de sus sailors, con el conejo en brazos.

-"esa mirada, ella tenía esa mirada aquella vez". Pensó, sonrió –ahora tu vendrás conmigo. Dijo elevándola, desarmó a los 5 guerreros, sailor moon dejó caer a la niña.

-aunque el conejo haya escapado de mis manos, en realidad tu eres el premio que yo buscaba. Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente al persibir el poder del ojo hipnótico, ambos desaparecieron.

-no te preocupes, se a donde se la llevó el príncipe. Dijo el rey Endimiun apareciendo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén bien en este martes, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Quedó corto pero sustancioso, estos están a medio camino de enemigos y enamorados, veamos que tal les va.

¡muchas gracias por la aceptación!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un bellísimo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo los frutos de mi imaginativa cabecita.

¡me quedo!...¿te quedas?

Cuando Serena despertó, lo hizo en un cuarto negro como la noche, sabía que debía sentirse asustada, pero la verdad, estaba muy tranquila, demasiado, sabía que se la había llevado el enemigo y estaba consciente de que debía escapar, pero, no quería hacerlo, mas bien, quería explorar el lugar, cuando lo vio venir, cabello azul celeste, largo por los hombros, cortado de forma escalonada, ojos color vino tinto, rostro alargado pero anguloso, nariz mediana y respingada, labios finos pero gruesos, vestido con camisa blanca y pantalones blancos, con una capa negra, señor ¡que bello era! Se podía adivinar la fuerza de los músculos, era musculoso pero sin resultar grotesco, manos grandes y suaves, su mirada firme, fría y penetrante, emanaba seguridad, poder y arrogancia por donde se mirara.

-que bueno que despertaste salior moon, no, perdónfutura neo reina Serena. Dijo el joven, ella lo escuchaba, pero no lo entendía, estaba mirándolo simplemente mirándolo, como si todo cambiara, como si su mundo por fin se pusiera en la órbita adecuada, lo miró extender la mano.

-es hora de que… ella se dejó caer de la cama - ¡espera por favor!¡no me hagas nada!. Exclamó.

-no voy a lastimarte, futura neo reina Serena. Dijo el calmado, ella lo miró acercarse y pponerse muy cerca de ella, lo suficiente para tocarla, o para que ella lo tocara –no me gustan demasiado las alturas. dijo la rubia.

-es que no estás acostumbrada. Dijo el, ella le tomó la mano en un gesto rápido, el abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida, a Serena le pareció ver un brillo en esos ojos vino y le pareció que se dulcificaban un poco, era obvio que no iba a matarla, sinó, ya lo habría hecho.

\- ¿podemos hablar acá abajo?. Preguntó Serena, no podía dejar de mirarlo y a ella le parecía, que el tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, pero a pesar de haberse dulcificado un poco su mirada, el no estaba relajado.

\- ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer?. Le preguntó Serena –intentar escapar.

respondió calmado aunque en tono frío, Serena negó, tomó el broche.

-no creo que al haberme llevado del palacio de cristal dejaras las cosas tan fáciles para permitirme escapar. Dijo la muchacha, el joven no dijo nada, ella pasó las manos por el broche, como aún lo tenía tomado por su mano grande y suave, le dejó el broche en la misma, Diamante abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿ves? Ahora no puedo escapar. Dijo –tus poderes de civil podrán ayudarte. dijo el, ella se coloreó un poco.

-creo que no tengo, es decir, no los he sacado nunca, no los se utilizar siquiera. El asintió en silencio, aferró el broche, ella lo tomó por el brazo y lo condujo a la cama, el extendió la capa y ella, se sentó en esta, extendiendo el vestido.

-esto no está saliendo como lo planeé. Dijo el tras habérsela quedado mirando durante 5 minutos, ella lo miró.

\- ¿Cómo lo planeaste?. Preguntó –disculpa, tu estabas asustada, lanzaste al conejo. Dijo el.

-porque tu querías lastimar a Rini. Dijo Serena puntualmente –y además. Añadió poniéndose otra vez de color rosa –no estoy acostumbrada a que me eleven todos los días, ni a esa cosa…¿Cómo se llama?. Preguntó.

-ojo hipnótico. Contestó el –pues, es muy lindo, sin duda original. El sonrió, de forma afable.

-o sea…¿Qué no te doy miedo?. Le preguntó - ¡que va!¡eres adorable!. Exclamó Serena, se coloreó y el rió suavemente.

-tu eres muy hermosa futura neo reina. Dijo –me llamo Serena, solo Serena, la princesa y la neo reina son títulos que ostento. Dijo la muchacha calmada, el asintió.

-yo soy el príncipe Diamante, líder de la familia de la luna negra. Ella asintió.

-no te ves mal chico ¿Por qué nos atacas?. Preguntó –para obtener el poder, el fuerte domina al débil, es la ley natural. Ella negó.

-mientes, eso no es verdad. Dijo –vamos a conquistar el mundo para llenarlo de obscuridad. Ella lo miraba intensamente.

\- ¿Por qué?. Preguntó -para darle un hogar con luz y belleza a mi gente. Respondió el.

-no puedo dejarte hacer eso. Dijo ella, el le puso el broche en la mano.

-entonces, intenta transformarte. Le dijo, ella lo miró.

-no me veas cara de tonta. Le pidió con la mano en el broche, no entendía que le pasaba, sabía que debía escapar pero al lado de el, se sentía tan segura, tan en casa, que no quería moverse a ningún sitio.

\- ¿Por qué me raptaste?. Preguntó –estoy enamorado de ti Serena, princesa Serena. Dijo con una sonrisa, le sujetó la cara.

-y quiero que me pertenezcas y que te quedes aquí, protegida por el poder del cristal obscuro. El se iba acercando, ella lo miraba, sabía que tenía a Darien,a Endimiun, pero en el fondo, no se sentía querida con el, ni por el, los labios de Diamante tocaron los suyos y fue un beso tan distinto, aquel, había sido el primero, pero fue muy zozo, cuando sus labios se unieron, fue con titubeo, pero cuando los de Diamante,loh hicieron, fue con fuerza, delicadeza y dulzura, aparte descuidado que tuvo, la segunda fase del beso, nunca la había sentido así,cuando la lengua de el pidió permiso,entró y comenzó a moverse, fue la gloria, se soltaron tomando aire.

\- ¿te habían besado alguna vez?. Preguntó el.

-nunca así. Susurró ella, el le besó la frente.

-me da gusto. Dijo –no quiero que te vayas. Agregó.

-no quiero irme, me quedo. Susurró ella abrazándolo de repente, la reacción normal, era tener miedo, pero ella no lo tenía y dudaba que algún día lo tuviera.

\- ¿te quedas?. Le preguntó el, ella asintió –me quedo. Susurró.

-que alegría, pero ¿esto que quiere decir para tu misión?. Preguntó Diamante.

-no lo se. Dijo Serena, a lo lejos, escuchó su nombre.

-es el, Endimiun. Dijo Diamante –por favor, no dejes que me lleve. Dijo la rubia, el asintió, los hizo invisibles a los 2, Darien bajó, ayudado por el bastón magico, Diamante, se elevó junto a Serena, para que no los localizara, pues, aunque eran invisibles, no dejaban de ser corpóreos, Daribuscó y buscó, no encontró nada, la energía del cristal obscuro, lo lanzó por la ventana, el intentó volver, pero fue imposible.

-no me gustan los traidores. Dijo Diamante –si te quedas, debes prometer ser neutral, no te pediré que luches a mi lado, aunque Nix sabe que me gustaría, pero tampoco quiero que luches en mi contra. Serena asintió.

\- ¿Qué pasa si lo hago?. Preguntó –te malignizaré. Respondió el con simpleza, Serena asintió, sabía que era una locura, una soberana estupidez, debía pelear contra el, como sailor moon debía hacerlo, pero no quería, se le ocurrió que quizás, estando con el, podía detenerlo y convencerlo de que no siguiera la guerra, Serena asintió, dándole la mano.

-hecho, yo no iré, pero tu tampoco, vas a pelear con mi equipo. El la miró, vino contra azul.

-me parece justo. Dijo repitiendo el gesto de ella.

-ven princesa, vamos para que conozcas a los otros. Le dijo Diamante, ella asintió, no teniendo idea de cómo iba a salir del embrollo en el que se había metido.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Lento pero seguro, espero de verdad les guste, hilando poco a poco, y disfrutando

¡muchas gracias mucho. Por leer!.

¡déjeme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento darle mi propio toque espero, de sentido común y respeto al negro.

Presentando al resto.

Ellos caminaban por el palacio Negro, con calma y serenidad, solo el eco de sus pasos era testigo del movimiento de los príncipes, el silencio no era incómodo, sinó, lleno de disfrute, de la cercanía del otro, del perfume que irradiaba el, tan masculino y del que irradiaba ella, gracias a la mágia que la había cambiado de ropa y borrado los vestigios suciedad de en el cuerpo, provocado por la lucha en el corredor del tiempo, llegaron al trono, Diamante puso las manos en los picaportes de las puertas.

-es aquí. Dijo por fin, ella asintió calladamente, el la miró, vino contra azul.

\- ¿estás asustada hermosa?. Le preguntó, ella asintió, el soltó los picaportes y la abrazó.

-tengo miedo, acá está toda la gente que le hizo daño al Tokio de cristal. Dijo Serena, el incrementó su abrazo.

-además, me da pena. Dijo Serena aflijida - ¿Qué te da pena?. Preguntó Diamante en un susurro.

-que este fue el hogar de las 4 hermanas de la persecución y de Rubeus, y yo a el…no pude salvarlo. Dijo la muchacha.

-lo peor, es que las hice renunciar a sus poderes para que vivieran en la tierra y pienso…yo pienso…que eso no fue lo correcto. Diamante asintió con frialdad.

-no lo fue, si tu no estás dispuesto a renunciar a tus poderes, no le pidas alos demás que lo hagan, fue algo egoísta por tu parte. Ella lo miró, un poco indignada.

\- ¡eran malignas!¡las marcas negras son! Comenzó, pero se interrumpió al sentir el frío ocasionado por la separación del peli azul.

-eres una doble cara hipócrita. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, Serena se molestó.

\- ¡como te atreves!. Exclamó enojada, el la miró de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, usualmente, ese efecto era avasallador, ya que infundía un gran temor, pero ella, no se intimidó.

-me dijiste que no era mal chico. Dijo Diamante –y tengo esto. Añadió señalando la luna invertida - ¿sabes que princesa? No todo lo blanco es bueno, ni lo negro malo y si de verdad lo creyeras…ni siquiera saldrías con Endimiun, ya que su traje y su energía espiritual, son tan negras como la mía. ella lo miró boquiabierta mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, una cayó y luego otra, otra y otra mas.

-lo siento. Dijo Serena por fin –estaba equivocada, es que el mal. Comenzó –el mal nunca podrás herradicarlo, solo controlarlo, el tiene su hueco como el bien en este espacio y la única manera de que lo radiques por entero, es que el universo de paso al paraíso y al infierno eternos. Ella asintió.

-lo lamento. Dijo por fin –pero era eso, a que las abandonaras como lo hiciste. El la miró.

-yo no las abandoné. Dijo –pe, pero Rubeus dijo que. Comenzó Serena.

-pude estar muy enfadado princesa, óyelo bien, muy pero muy enfadado, pero jamás abandonaría a uno de los míos ¿Qué clase de líder fuera si lo hiciera?. Preguntó Diamante disgustado, Serena pensó, pensó y pensó.

-uno muy malo. Concluyó, el asintió –así es. Dijo Diamante colocando una vez mas las manos en los picaportes.

-lo lamento. Dijo la rubia por fin, el peliazul negó.

-discúlpate cuando realmente sientas que debes hacerlo, no porque creas que es lo que yo quiero oír. Ella asintió, dejó escapar un sollozo, el soltó una vez mas el picaporte y la escena, le paralizó el corazón, Serena lloraba desvalida, pensó que quizás, el exceso de ira fue demasiado, suspiró, se pasó las manos por el cabello, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-lo lamento. Murmuró en su oreja, ella lo abrazó.

\- ¿Por qué lloras princesa?. Preguntó el príncipe de manera dulce.

-me siento avergonzada. Contestó Serena –por haber creído todo eso, me siento muy, muy, muy avergonzada. El asintió –descuida, todos tenemos errores y prejuicios tontos, que hemos heredado y que hay que herradicar. Ella asintió, sintió un escalofrío cuando el le secó las lágrimas.

-tranquila princesa. Dijo, apareció un pañuelo blanco y se lo ofreció con dulzura, ella lo tomó y se secó las lágrimas y la nariz, miró en una de las puntas las iniciales "D.G.L.".

-es hilo de oro. Dijo el pagado de si mismo, ella asintió –ese, es el inicial de mi segundo nombre. Dijo el príncipe señalando la "G" –y ese. Continuó con la siguiente letra.

-es mi apellido. Serena rió - ¿tienen apellidos?. Preguntó.

\- ¡desde luego!. Exclamó Diamante falsamente ofeniido, ella rió, el igual.

\- ¿a que nombre corresponde esa "G"?. preguntó, el sonrió, le besó la frente y tomó los picaportes.

-Gabriel. Dijo abriendo las puertas por fin, Esmeralda, Zafiro y el Gran Sabio, voltearon a mirarlos.

\- ¿príncipe Diamante?. Preguntó el Gran Sabio -¿hermano?. Preguntó Zafiro.

\- ¿mi príncipe?. Preguntó Esmeralda.

-Zafiro, Esmeralda, Gran Sabio, quiero presentarles a la princesa Serena de la luna, futura neo reina. Dijo Diamante con amor y felicidad.

Las 4 sailors, ,miraban todo desde una ventana.

-lo logramos. Dijo sailor saturn –no te confíes. La previno sailor plut.

-no creo que sea tan fácil. Agregó la peliverde –pero ¿Qué dices Setsuna? ¡si ya están juntos!. Exclamó la mas pequeña de las 4.

-si, pero el príncipe Zafiro no se ve muy contento. Dijo Háruka –al igual que Esmeralda, como costó para mantenerla ocupada. Dijo Michiru exasperada.

FLASH BACK.

Esmeralda observaba desde las sombras, como ellos conversaban.

-se que va a matarme, se que lo hará, pero no puedo dejar, que el se quede con esa sailor moon. Esmeralda encendió su energía, dispuesta a inutilizar el campo del príncipe Diamante, cuando vio una energía azul, que debió esquivar, Esmeralda miró en las sombras.

\- ¡quien eres!¡sal de allí!¡malidta perra!. Exclamó, la risa de la muchacha, se dejó oír de forma suave.

-vamos a bailar chiquilla. Le dijo divertida, acto seguido, las 2 comenzaron a lanzarse rayos, evidentemente la segunda figura, no quería que la descubriera, por eso no dejaba, que Esmeralda la sacara de las sombras para poder iniciar una pelea física, repentinamente, escucharon ambas, los pasos de un hombre que corría, corría y corría.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamó Darien desesperado, la sombra sujetó a Esmeralda, le tapó la boca, fue cuando Esmeralda la vio, una peliazul marino, con ojos azules, traje negro con un lazo azul, guantes cortos y botines, Esmeralda se puso pálida.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Sailor uranus suspiró –te arriesgaste demasiado. Dijo –puede ser. Admitió sailor neptiún –pero era eso, o que ella interrumpiera o lo ayudara. Sailor plut asintió.

-no se ven muy contentos ¿Qué va a hacer la princesa?. Preguntó.

-ser ella misma y ganarse a Zafiro con lo único que tienen los 2 en común hasta el sailor uranus.

\- ¿y eso es?. Preguntaron las 3 –el amor hacia el príncipe Diamante. Contesto la rubia como quien habla sobre el tiempo.

Las sailors vieron llegar a Darien, las 4 se acercaron al príncipe, junto a Rini, que lo miraba atónita.

-do ¿Dónde está Serena?. Preguntó Mina –el rey Endimiun se equivocó. Dijo Darien por fin.

\- ¿a que te refieres?. Preguntó Lita –a que ella no estaba allí. Dijo el pelinegro.

-imposible, mi papá nunca se equivoca. Dijo Rini.

-lamentablemente, si lo hace. Dijo Darien tratando de mantenerse calmados, el negó.

-ellos no estaban allí. Aseguró con calma.

-no puede ser posible, entonces ¿Serena está?. Comenzó a preguntar Amy con temor, mirando a Rey que cerró los ojos por un momento.

-esto es sumamente extraño. Dijo la sailor del fuego abriendo sus moradas gemas - ¿a que te refieres?. Preguntó todo mundo.

-Serena no esta ni muerta, ni malignizada. Dijo, todas abrieron un poco mas los ojos.

-entonces ¿eso que quiere decir?. Preguntó Lita –no quiero equivocarme. Dijo Rey nerviosamente mirando a Darien y Rini.

\- ¡por amor a Kami!¡dilo de una buena vez!. Exclamó Mina.

-Se, Serena quiso quedarse allí. Dijo tragando saliva, los demás, abrieron los ojos anonadados.

Otro cuarteto de sailors, llegó a Némesis, a una hermosa mansión de aspecto victoriano, entraron sin tocar y llegaron a una sala, donde estaba un hombre cuarentón sentado en un sofá morado medianoche, se podía decir que estaba aburrido, pero en realidad, se la pasado mirando por una bola había de cristal todo ese tiempo.

-lo logramos señor. Dijo sailor uranus.

-bien hecho Háruka. Dijo el, ella sonrió - ¿ya podemos estar tranquilas?. Preguntó Michiru.

-ninguno de nosotros, podrá estarlo hasta que ese maldito fantasma sea eliminado. Las 4 lo miraron, sailor saturn se acercó a el.

-pero, ellos ya están juntos, la princesa prometió no pelear. Dijo –así es, pero nunca dijo nada de no enviar a alguien en su lugar a hacerlo y creo, que ella intentará disuadir a mi ahijado. Sailor neptiún dejó escapar una risita.

-con todo respeto Phanton, no creo que lo logre. Dijo –al menos lo intentará. Dijo el hombre mayor.

-pero, ella debe pelear. Dijo sailor plut –y lo hará, tiene herramientas, no es solo una chica bonita, es tanto damisela como guerrera. Dijo el.

\- ¿Qué haremos nosotras?. Preguntó sailor uranus, el suspiró.

-estar atentas al adivino, sin que este las descubra, para poder derrotarlo y restaurarlo todo. Las 4 chicas asintieron.

-a la órden. Dijeron a coro.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!espero todas estén de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh si, me gusta como va tomando cuerpo, espero que a ustedes también les guste como va, lento pero seguro, quizás un poco cortitos, pero lleno de substancia.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, agrando este phandon que m A.

Esmeralda disgustada.

Los 3 huéspedes del trono, miraron a la rubia que detrás del peli celeste, los miraba, al peliazul con curiosidad, al fantasma encapuchado con miedo y a la peliverde, con miedo, recelo y un poco de odio.

-hermano ¡que te pasa!. Exclamó Zafiro - ¡ella es el enemigo!¡seguro vino a robar información para su grupo!. Diamante negó.

-por si no lo recuerdas Zafiro, yo la traje. Dijo el príncipe - ¡y la idea era que la convirtieras!¡no que la dejaras así!. Exclamó Zafiro.

-mi príncipe, no lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que tu la hayas traído ¡quiere acabar con todo lo que hemos logrado!. Exclamó Esmeralda.

\- ¡quiere que t confíes y luego matarte por la espalda!. Serena se adelantó.

\- ¡eso es mentira!¡yo no quiero hacerlo de verdad!. Comenzó a exclamar - ¡cállate!. Le gritaron Zafiro y Esmeralda a coro.

\- ¡impediste que atrapáramos al conejo!¡por ti!¡las 4 hermanas nos traicionaron y Rubeus está muerto!¡has sido una piedra en la bota de mi príncipe desde que apareciste en su vida!. Exclamó Esmeralda enardecida.

\- ¡Rubeus abandonó a las 4 hermanas una a una!¡las iba a matar por haber fallado!¡solo les di una oportunidad de vivir!. Exclamó Serena - ¡librándolas de sus poderes!¡tratándolos como si fueran una maldición!¡si tan malditos te parecen!¡renuncia a los tuyos!. Exclamó Zafiro.

\- ¡yo no pedí nada de esto!. Exclamó Serena - ¡cada quien es lo que es!¡no pidas nada que no eres capaz de dar!. Exclamó Zafiro.

\- ¡ya basta!. Exclamó Diamante callando la discusión con voz atronadora.

-la traje para que supieran que se queda. Informó - ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto hermano? Ella es la causante de que aún debamos pelear por algo que ya ganamos. Dijo Zafiro –es verdad mi príncipe además, es una asesina. Dijo Esmeralda, Serena comenzaba a llorar.

\- ¡yo no maté a Rubeus!¡intenté salvarlo!¡pueden preguntarle a mi equipo si no…!. Zafiro la interrumpió.

\- ¿a tus sailors?¿a las chicas que deben hacer cuanto digas? ¡no me hagas reír!¡si intentas matar a mi hermano…!¡te daré una muerte tan horripilante que jamás desearás volver a nacer!. Exclamó el peliazul.

\- ¡Zafiro!. Exclamó Diamante reprendiéndolo –lo siento hermano, pero yo no voy a confiar en su cara de ángel, después de todo, si es la líder, debe ser la mas fría, despiadada y estratega de todas. Díjo el menor de los príncipes desapareciendo.

-lo mismo digo mi príncipe, conmigo no cuentes, para seguir con el plan si, pero, de ninguna ¡de ninguna manera aceptaré la participación de esta maldita mocosa en nuestro plan!. Exclamó Esmeralda.

-ella no iba a participar, se quedará neutral. Dijo Diamante, Esmeralda rió con su atronadora risa.

-no me hagas reír mi príncipe, ella no dejará de pelear, por mucho que te lo haya prometido. Dijo desapareciendo inmediatamente después de Zafiro, Serena sollozó.

-lo mejor sería que la cambiara príncipe Diamante. Aconsejó el Gran Sabio con prudéncia.

-no te metas en esto Gran Sabio, hicimos un trato y yo, no lo romperé, desaparece. Ordenó Diamante, el fantasma lo hizo con diligencia, Serena lo abrazó y lloró desconsoladamente mientras el, la abrazaba para protegerla.

Serena le dijo a Diamante que volvería a su dormitorio - ¿segura que en verdad no quieres regresar al palacio de cristal?. Le preguntó el con temor disimulado, ella lo miraba.

-no, quiero quedarme, quiero hacerlo, no se porqué, pero quiero estar contigo, solo deseo estar un momento a solas ¿no te molesta?. Le preguntó Serena.

-en lo absoluto, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. Dijo Diamante con calma, ella volvió a su cuarto, cuando vio, que el cristal seguía siendo inútil allí, decidió ir a un jardín interno que era una verdadera belleza.

-cristal de plata, no quiero luchar contra el, pero se que mi deber como sablor es hacerlo, ayúdame, aconséjame ¿Qué puedo hacer?. Le preguntó la princesa aflijida, un brillo rosado se vio, ante ella, estaba un reflejo de si misma, toda vestida de blanco.

-puedes hacer un guerrero con un trozo de mi. Serena meneó la cabeza - ¿se verá como si fuera yo como sailor moon?. Preguntó.

-si tu quieres, si, sinó, puedes darle otro enfoque. Dijo el cristal de plata, una luz rosada lo innundó todo, Serena se vio a si misma, primero con ropas árabes, tipo caballero de la luna, luego, con ropas griegas y finalmente, un traje de sailor en colores blanco, con el body y los guantes rosados, al igual que las líneas en la capilla de marinero, los lazos blancos y las botas, con las líneas rosadas.

-ese me gusta. Dijo por fin –si, saca un pedazo de mi, le haré un pendiente, solo debes decir: guerrera lunar, ella aparecerá e irá a ayudar a tus amigas. La rubia asintió.

-cristal de plata ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?. Cuestionó la joven –claro. Dijo el cristal sentándose al lado de la princesa.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?. Le preguntó –porque lo decidiste tu. Contestó el cristal.

-no, no lo entiendes, se que debí haber escapado, se que debí haber huído con Darien, pero, no lo hice, me siento a salvo, al lado del príncipe Diamante, me siento protegida, feliz, querida, y no entiendo nada, se supone que Darien me ama y yo lo amo, pero, esto es distinto, es como si… el cristal la miraba con pena.

-bueno princesa, pasaron muchas cosas, que solo los cristales sabemos, todo está volviendo poco a poco a su cauce, debes tener paciencia, aún no puedo decir nada, porque si lo hago antes de tiempo, tu podrías morir. Dijo el cristal con tristeza, ella asintió.

\- ¿Cuándo me lo dirás entonces?. Preguntó la rubia –cuando todo se haya unido y por fin, las lunas hayan retomado su rol, como amados y amantes del universo. Dijo el cristal mientras una luz rosada lo llenaba todo, Serena vio el broche a su lado, se lo colocó en el vestido, suspiró y se lanzó en la grama a mirar el cielo adornado por la luna y las estrellas.

Sailor uranus y su grupo, bufaban de indignación.

-se la comieron viva. Dijo la rubia.

-hay cosas peores. Dijo sailor saturn, sailor uranus rió.

\- ¿en serio? No me digas, Zafiro no la quiere, Esmeralda hará lo imposible por matarla y el Gran Sabio la va a transformar para evitar en todo lo posible, el fracaso de su plan. Sailor neptiún meneó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?. Preguntó - ¿nosotras? Nada, nada mas que esperar a que ellos se declaren, cuando lo hagan, si podremos actuar. Dijo sailor plut, sailor saturn suspiró.

\- ¿y si no lo hacen?. Preguntó –entonces, el mundo será llenado de obscuridad. Dijo sailor uranus entristecida.

Esmeralda llegó a la habitación del Gran Sabio.

-tenemos que deshacernos de ella. Dijo, el fantasma asintió.

-así es Esmeralda, si no lo haces, jamás podrás recuperar el lugar que las estrellas te tienen destinado. Dijo, su bola de cristal brilló, Esmeralda se vio al lado de Diamante, con un hermoso vestido.

-oh Nix, que hermoso es. Dijo con veneración, una luz verde esmeralda se vio, ante ella, flotaba una corona, hecha de cristal, con forma de cisne, ella la tomó.

-esta corona, tiene en su interior el cristal tao, te ayudará. Dijo el Gran Sabio, Esmeralda sonrió.

-acaba con sailor moon, quítale la venda al príncipe Diamante de los ojos, demuéstrale, que solo tu eres digna de ser su reina. La muchacha se acercó la corona a la cabeza.

-así lo haré, Gran Sabio. Dijo mientras la corona brillaba de rojo, una luz la envolvió, Esmeralda apareció con un hermoso vestido, de repente, gimió al tiempo que una luz distinta la envolvía y quedaba transformada en un inmenso, hermoso pero peligroso dragón.

-cumple con tu cometido, mata a las sailors scouts y luego, ven a acabar con la princesa. Ordenó el Gran Sabio, el dragón rugió y se fue volando hacia el palacio de cristal.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!._

 _Tomó otro girito, lo iba a dejar parecido a la serie, embuste, pero le di otro giro._

 _¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!._

 _Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo mis ideas._

El dragón en el palacio.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Preguntó Mina –deberíamos ir al palacio del enemigo a hablar con Serena. Dijo Rey, Lita bufó.

-claro, es que vamos y decimos: ¡hola Serena!¿como estás?¡venimos a tomar el té contigo y tu raptador!¿nos dejas pasar?.las mímicas que Lita hizo para enfatizar la situación, hicieron que las demás se rieran.

Pues si, suena algo descabellado. Dijo Rey –pero me parece, que es lo único que podemos hacer. Dijo Amy.

No lo se. Dijo Darien por fin –no entiendo la actitud de Serena, se supone que me ama, no entiendo porqué está con el enemigo. Rey lo miró.

Por santo no ha de ser. Dijo –fuiste muy grosero con Serena. Añadió.

Es verdad, durante el tiempo de Véril, el de Alan y Ann, no es que te hayas portado demasiado bien. Dijo Mina.

Sin mencionar: que la dejaste cuando la familia de la luna negra llegó. Dijo Lita.

¡eso fue para protegerla!. Exclamó Darien - ¿haciéndola sentir como una cucaracha?. Preguntó Amy –discúlpame, pero así no se enseñan las cosas, tenías que decirle lo que veías y lo que creías que podía pasar ¡no hacerla llorar de gratis!. El silencio se hizo.

Bueno chicas. Continuó Rey con el tema anterior al propuesto por Darien.

Me parece que aunque no nos vayan a dar te y galletas, deberíamos ir al palacio negro a ver a Serena. Las otras la miraron.

Es lo mas natural, ella no va a venir porque se siente dichosa allá…con ese chico tan guapo. Dijo Rey ruborizándose un poco.

Es verdad ¡quizás hasta lo vemos mejor!. Exclamó Mina.

¡Rey!¡Mina!. exclamaron en reproche Amy y Lita, las otras 2, las miraron.

Vamos chicas ¿no van a decir que no era guapísimo?. Preguntaron a coro Rey y Mina, Lita y Amy suspiraron.

Se parece:… comenzó Lita –a aquel muchacho que te rechazó. Dijeron las otras 3, la cuarta asintió.

Yo estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Lita por fin, Amy suspiró derrotada.

-4 a 1; no puedo negarme, andando. Todas aplaudieron y se fueron caminando alegremente, Rini se asomó detrás de Darien.

¿sabes Darien? Eso no me gusta. Dijo la pequeña por fin, Darien la miró dubitativamente, pero repentinamente, su mirada se volvió fría y calculadora, mientras Rini perdía la expresión en la mirada.

A mi tampoco, querida Rini. Dijo el príncipe de la tierra, con voz siniestra.

Las 4 sailors llegaron al palacio negro –es aquí. Dijo Mina en tono de admiración.

-se ve, bastante imponente. Agregó Rey –no creo que llamando a la puerta, hagamos demasiado. Dijo Mina, repentinamente, vieron una luz azul, un joven peliazul, con ropas azul con blanco, estaba levitado ante ellas.

\- ¡que quieren aquí sailors scouts!¡no son bienvenidas!. Exclamó - ¡queremos ver a Serena!. Exclamó Rey como respuesta.

\- ¡déjanos pasar!. Exclamó Mina a su vez.

\- ¡me temo que no pasarán!¡váyanse o morirán!. Exclamó Zfiro - ¿Qué prueba podemos darte de que venimos de buena fe?. Preguntó Amy.

-no hay ninguna, lárguense. Dijo Zafiro, la peli azul, lo miró, alzó su mano.

-normalidad. Dijo, una luz azul la envolvió, en la mano, tenía la pluma y su uniforme de colegio, las otras 3, la miraron.

\- ¡recíbela!. Exclamó Amy lanzándole la pluma a Zafiro.

\- ¡que quieres probar con esto sailor Mercury!. exclamó el - ¡vengo a ver a mi amiga!¡y te di una prueba de buena fe!. Exclamó la peliazul, las otras 3, la miraron e hicieron lo mismo, Zafiro miró las 4 plumas transformadoras anonadado.

-pasen. Dijo por fin, tras haber vuelto al piso, Zafiro abrió las puertas y las 4 chicas entraron.

-es un sitio muy bonito. Dijo Amy –si, lo es. Dijo Lita.

-el negro, es un color elegante. Dijo Rey –en eso, estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Mina.

-negro, morado, rojo y azul, me gustan los colores. Dijo Lita, fueron llevadas a un hermoso jardín, que a las 4, las dejó boquiabiertas.

-enseguida viene su amiga. Dijo Zafiro mirándolas de reojo.

-muchas gracias. Dijeron las 4 chicas, el asintió y desapareció.

Serena, estaba en su cuarto viendo televisión, le sorprendía lo avanzado de los aparatos de entretenimiento en el siglo XXX, la verdad, se sentía muy divertida, la estaba pasando muy bien, cuando tocaron la puerta.

¿si?. Preguntó la princesa –hermosa, soy yo ¿puedo pasar?. Preguntó el príncipe.

¡claro Díam!¡pasa!. exclamó ella, el entró - ¿Qué hacías?. Le preguntó sentándose en su cama.

Veía un programa, antes de dormir, es que, aún no logro conciliar el sueño. Explicó.

-ya veo, yo tampoco puedo. Dijo el, ella asintió.

\- ¿te parece si lo veo contigo?. Preguntó el - ¡claro!. Exclamó ella feliz, los 2 se acostaron a ver televisión, cuando, por segunda vez, la puerta sonó.

Me temo: que deberán dejar eso; sailor moon: vinieron a verte. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante y Serena, se miraron anonadados.

qui ¿Quién?. Preguntó la rubia tartamudeando, Zafiro la estudió.

-tu equipo, vino por propia voluntad. Respondió mostrando las 4 plumas, Diamante y Serena, dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellas.

Como me imagino que vas, deberías quedártelas tu hermano. Dijo Zafiro acercándose a Diamante y dándole las plumas, el peli celeste asintió.

-muchas gracias Zafiro. Dijo Serena - ¿Dónde están?. Cuestionó la joven al joven.

En el jardín. Dijo el, ambos agradecieron y salieron del cuarto.

Cuando Serena llegó al jardín, las llamó de inmediato, las 4, se dieron la vuelta y la abrazaron.

¡Serena!. Exclamaron todas –chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Preguntó la rubia.

Vinimos a verte. Respondió Mina –queremos entender porqué te quedaste aquí. Agregó Dijo Rey Rey, Serena miró a Diamante, que no decía nada, el solo, se limitaba a mirar el intercambio de las 5 chicas y a observar, las plumas que tenía en su mano.

Es que…no quise irme. Comenzó Serena un poco rosada –eso ya lo sabemos, pero, queremos entenderlo. Dijo Lita.

No…lo se…a ciencia cierta…no, no me siento insegura con Diamante y se que dirán que es una locura, pero siento, que aquí es donde debo estar, con el, me siento completa, en armonía, feliz y radiante. Amy asintió.

Pero Serena, tu tienes a Darien. Le dijo, Serena se colocaba mas roja.

Lo se Amy, pero desde hace un tiempo, yo creo…me parece…que no estoy realmente enamorada de Darien, todo es muy confuso y doloroso y francamente, yo quiero… pero las 4 chicas, no terminaron de enterarse, de que era lo que quería Serena, ya que, en ese momento, se escuchó un temido rugido.

¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Lita, los ojos de todas se abrieron –es un ¡es un dragón!. Exclamó Amy.

¡corran!. Ordenó Mina, las 4 salieron corriendo, Serena alzó su broche.

¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. hizo las piruetas y quedó transformada, el corazón de Diamante tembló y aunque, no se movió por las 4 chicas que corrían, si lo hizo por la quinta, que era 20 veces mas pequeña que el dragón.

¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó - ¡cuidado sailor moon!. Exclamaron las chicas y el príncipe, Serena, comenzó a saltar, se asustó al ver que el dragón no recibió daño.

¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó, los adornos de sus changuitas brillaron, Serena puso sus manos a la altura de su corazón y del destello de las chunguitas, salió un rayo blanco tras concentrarse en el hueco de sus manos.

Es, es imposible. Dijo Amy - ¡cuidado sailor moon!. Gritó Diamante, al ver, como Serena recibía un coletazo, se propuso ayudarla, corrió hacia ella y la quitó de la trayectória de la cola del dragón.

Ya estás a salvo. Le dijo el –espera, debo defender a mis amigas. Dijo ella, el negó.

Debes cuidarte tu. Le dijo, Serena negó –no, debo defender a las chicas, ellas son mi equipo. Dijo la rubia, ambos príncipes miraron como el dragón caminaba hacia ellos, escucharon su potente rugido y vieron, como la bestia, clavaba sus ojos en el príncipe Diamante.

¡ven por mi!¡si te atreves!. Retó el chico con arrogancia, la bestia rugió su desafío, abrió la boca y lanzó una potente llamarada, Serena se puso delante de Diamante con las manos extendidas.

¡escudo lunar!. Invocó, una esfera de color rosa, los rodeó - ¡ese dragón va a acabar con Serena!. Exclamó Mina.

¡por favor!¡devuélvenos nuestras plumas!. Exclamó Mina.

¡debemos proteger a Serena!. Exclamó Rey mirando como el escudo cada vez, clareaba mas y mas.

¡es nuestra amiga!¡nuestra princesa!. Exclamó Lita.

¡te lo suplicamos!. Exclamó Amy, Diamante se adelantó, casi al borde del escudo.

¡recíbanlas!. Exclamó, cada una, atrapó su pluma - ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta marte!. Invocó Rey.

¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter!. Invocó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta venus!. Invocó Mina, las 4 dijeron a coro:

¡transformación!. Cuando cada una, estubo lista, comenzaron el ataque.

¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy - ¡quieres fuego!¡lo tendrás!¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter!. Lanzó Lita - ¡cadena deamor de Venus!. lanzó Mina, Diamante atajó a Serena.

-por favor princesa, deja el escudo, ya tus amigas nos están ayudando. Dijo Serena asintió y el escudo se deshizo.

Estás muy lastimada. Dijo el príncipe con preocupación –no importa. Dijo ella, le sonrió.

Debía protegerte. El la besó, teniéndola sujeta, las chicas ritaron.

¡es imposible!¡el dragón se curó!. Exclamó Mina, Serena se puso de pie.

¡su poder está concentrado en la corona!. Exclamó Amy tras haber desplegado el visor y analizar el objetivo, Serena asintió, el dragón le rugió, como amenazándola, la rubia no se amedrentó y llamó a su báculo.

¡trueno de Júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita - ¡rayo creciente de Venus!. Lanzó Mina.

¡burbujas de mercurio!¡exploten!. lanzó Amy - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!. Lanzó Serena, el poder, impactó en la corona, Serena sonrió.

\- ¡lo logré!¡oh!... cayó desmayada, Diamante la atajó.

¡sailor moon!. Exclamaron las 4 –solo está desmayada, les recomiendo que se vayan, ella debe descansar y ustedes también. Dijo el, desapareció en el interior del palacio, dejando a las 4 chicas de pie, que fueron escoltadas por Zafiro hacia el exterior sin discutir, porque este, las ignoró a propósito.

Las otras sailors, miraron todo desde fuera –será sucio ese animal. Dijo Háruka –de lo peor, intentó matar al príncipe en su propio palacio. Dijo Hotaru.

-no tengo un buen presentimiento. Dijo Setsuna –hay que estar mas pendientes de todo. Agregó Michiru, las 4 asintieron, por otro lado, el Gran Sabio estaba molesto.

-obtuviste el fin que te merecías. Le dijo al espíritu de la chica que caía en el abismo sin fin.

-el fin mas apropiado para ti Esmeralda, debiste haber acabado con los 2. una energía verde se vio en un cristal, el Gran Sabio rió.

-no importa, podrás serme útil, aún en tu muerte, sea como sea, acabaré con los príncipes y llenaré el mundo de obscuridad, si no puedo lograr que se maten entre ellos, seguro mis 2 aliados, lo conseguirán. Expresó el fantasma en una maligna carcajada.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Espero les guste, otra vuelta de tuerca mas, para que tenga mas emoción y acción.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen RVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, lucho incansablemente por agrandar este phandon.

Haciendo amigos.

Cuando Serena despertó, lo hizo en su cuarto del palacio, miró su alrededor un poco shockeada, la puerta se abrió.

-buenos días hermosa, al fin despiertas. Dijo Diamante con alegría, ella lo miró.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?. Le preguntó –ya es de mmañana, dormiste toda la noche. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-ya veo. Dijo por fin –arréglate, vamos a desayunar. Dijo Diamante con alegría.

-después ¿Qué haremos?. Le preguntó Serena –yo, tengo una reunión, tu, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Dijo el, ella asintió, bajó un poco la cabeza.

-ya veo. Dijo con calma –prometí que no lucharía contra tu equipo, pero, debo seguir mi lucha. Dijo el, ella no dijo nada, el la miraba, esperando algo, ella asintió.

-entiendo, te alcanzaré en el comedor. Dijo por fin, el repitió el gesto de ella y salió en silencio.

Diamante se encontró con Zafiro - ¿Cómo está Serena hermano?. Preguntó Zafiro –ya despertó. Contestó Diamante, el mas pequeño asintió.

-aún no puedo creer, que ellas los hayan salvado. Dijo –a ella la salvaron, porque era su deber, probablemente, si yo hubiera estado solo, me habrían dejado morir. Dijo Diamante, Zafiro asintió alo dicho por su hermano.

\- ¿Quién era el dragón?. Preguntó –Esmeralda. Contestó Diamante con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?. Preguntó Zafiro –quería acabar con Serena. Dijo Diamante.

\- ¿Por qué?. Cuestionó Zafiro –porque estaba celosa. Dijo Diamante.-las mujeres, son criaturas horribles, que hacen cualquier cosa cuando están celosas. Dijo Zafiro con sabiduría, Diamante asintió.

-es verdad. Dijo por fin –pero ¿Cómo consiguió ese poder?. Preguntó Zafiro cavilando.

-ciertamente, no lo se. Dijo Diamante distraído - ¡hermano!¡préstame atención!¡es importante!. Exclamó Zafiro.

-te estoy escuchando. Dijo Diamante –Esmeralda consiguió un poder lo suficientemente fuerte, para hacerla, valga la redundancia mas fuerte, intentó acabar con Serena y las otras sailors, eso ya lo esperábamos, pero, ella intentó atacarte a ti, estaba enamorada de ti…lo mas que hubiera hecho, habría sido desmayarte y luego, hipnotizarte. Diamante lo interrumpió.

-si yo me dejo desmayar e hipnotizar. Dijo –cállate y escúchame. Dijo Zafiro.

-por alguna razón que desconocemos, Esmeralda consiguió un poder que la consumió, no informó de el. Dijo.

-pudo haberlo obtenido en el túnel del tiempo. Dijo Diamante, se escucharon unos tacones.

-no lo creo. Dijo Zafiro en voz baja, viendo como su hermano, se alejaba junto con Serena al comedor, Zafiro, los siguió de mala gana.

Las chicas estaban en el palacio de los reyes aún pensando en Tolo lo ocurrido –nos pudo haber dejado morir. Dijo Lita.

-no iba a hacerlo, sabía que Serena es capaz de salvarnos a costa de ella. Dijo Amy –me deja intrigada. dijo Mina.

-lo imaginaba mas frío, mas cruel. Rey asintió.

-según tengo entendido, cuando atacó el Tokio, se concentró en instituciones gubernamentales y militares. Dijo - ¿y los civiles?. Preguntó Amy.

-los civiles, dicen que les dejó chance para escapar, que cuando pasaron los aviones cósmicos, ya saben, esos modelos como el de Rubeus, les dio 3 horas para salir de la ciudad, mientras vomvardeaba los recintos militares y gubernamentales, los hospitales, no los tocó tampoco. Darien estaba indignado, las sailors estaban hablando del maldito, como si fuera mas que un villano codicioso, sin escrúpulos.

-es increible. Dijo Mina –yo pensé. Comenzó Amy.

-los villanos también tienen luz dentro de si, así como nosotros, tenemos obscuridad. Dijo Rey.

-pero, es que, no tomó prisioneros. Dijo Mina –si, si los tuvo que matar, los mató, pero no tomó prisioneros, no torturó gente. Dijo Lita.

-eso es verdad, buena parte de los villanos, se regodean en el sufrimiento y en el dolor ageno. Dijo Lita, las otras 3 asintieron.

\- ¿Qué les pasa chicas?. Preguntó Darien como quien no quiere la cosa.

-acaso ¿ustedes están pensando que ese sujeto es algo mas?.s Las ailors lo miraron –seguro es distinto, pero no es el típico villano. Dijo Amy.

-es verdad, es distinto. Dijo Lita –tontas, quiere engañarlas, para poder controlarlas, aún no netiendo ¿Cómo no rescataron a Serena?. Preguntó el.

-ella se desmayó. Dijo Mina –después de la pelea con el dragón. Dijo Lita.

-el no se separó de su lado. Dijo Amy.

-debiero haberlo matado, o acaso ¿no tienen la fuerza para ello?. Preguntó Darien mirando a Rey.-

Desde luego, que si la tenemos. Dijo esta apretando los puños.

-bien, hagan lo que deben. dijo Darien.

-no vamos a hacerlo. Dijo Amy, todas la miraron.

\- ¿a que te refieres?. Preguntó Darien.

-no vamos a hacerlo, no vamos a poner en peliro, la vida de Serena. Las otras 3 asintieron.

-no sean tontas. Dijo Darien con malvada sonrisa –deben acabar con ellos. Rini llegó de la nada, con la mirada perdida.

-Rini ¿que te pasa Rini?. Preguntó Rey, pero la niña, no contestaba, dejó las manos libres, en las cuales, habían 4 semillas, negras como la noche.

-haz lo tuyo, Black Lady. Dijo el –no entiendo ¿Por qué llamas a Rini Black Lady?. Preguntó Lita.

-ya lo entenderás. Dijo Darien calmadamente, la niña dejó escapar las semillas, que se volvieron niebla y se introdujeron, en el interior de las sailors, quienes gritaron de sorpresa y conmoción.

Diamante, Zafiro y el Gran Sabio, se hallaban en el trono, los 3 estaban callados.

-príncipe Diamante. Dijo el adivino por fin.

-ahora que tenemos el cristal de plata, debemos utilizarlo para nuestros propósitos. El joven negó.

-Gran Sabio, dije claramente, que no inmiscuiría a la princesa Serena en la pelea y eso, es lo que pienso hacer. Aseguró.

-entonces ¿Qué planeas hacer hermano?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-lo que planeo hacer, es acabar con las sailors scouts. Dijo Diamante –y con el yo pasado de Endimiun. Agregó.

-los droidos han sido destruídos. Dijo Zafiro.

-así es, lo fueron, pero sin sailor moon, quizás, tengan una oportunidad, regrésalos. Ordenó Diamante.

-a la orden. Dijo Zafiro, el asintió.

-dentro de poco, iremos al pasado. Dijo el jefe de la familia de la luna negra.

\- ¿dentro de cuanto?. Preguntaron Zafiro y el Gran Sabio.

-no lo se, voy a buscar a alguien mas, que nos haga soporte. Dijo el príncipe, se levantó del trono.

-ya tienen mis instrucciones, síganla al pie de la letra. Ambos asintieron.

-a la orden. Dijeron mientras desaparecían.

Serena, estaba aburrida en el jardín, cuando vio pasar a Zafiro.

¿ya terminaron la reunión?. Preguntó –así es. DijoZafiro, el la miraba, ella no pudo hacer menos que mirarlo.

Muchas gracias, por haber salvado a mi hermano. Dijo Zafiro por fin, Serena se ruborizó de placer.

-no fue nada, era mi deber. Dijo ella –asumo que estabas un poco aburrida. Dijo el.

-as, así es. Dijo ella, Zafiro se acercó a Serena.

-tengo un par de cosas que hacer, pero, mientras mi hermano termina de hacer las suyas, puedo quedarme contigo. Ella sonrió.

\- ¿de verdad?. Preguntó.

-claro ¿Qué te gusta hacer?. Preguntó el –oh ¡muchas cosas!. Exclamó ella.

-pues, dime una. Pidió el –jugar videojuegos. Dijo ella, Zafiro sonrió.

-pues, vamos a la sala de entretenimiento, allí, tenemos muchas cosas. Dijo, Serena asintió y lo siguió con alegría.

Cuando las 4 sailors scouts, fueron a atacar el palacio, fueron detenidas por las otras 4 sailors.

-esto se está saliendo de contról. Dijo Háruka –no lo puedo creer, de verdad, no lo puedo creer, la princesa Black Lady. Dijo Michiru.

-y controlada por el. Agregó Setsuna.

-aquí hay algo raro. Dijo Hotaru - ¿a que te refieres?. Preguntó Háruka deteniedo a Rey.

-Black Lady y el príncipe Endimiun estaban enamorados. Explicó sailor saturn.

-pero esto es extraño. Dijo Michiru –si, claro que lo es. Dijo Háruka.

-hay que ir a hablar con Phanton. Dijo Setsuna, las demás, acorralaron a las otras y luego, desaparecieron a Némesis.

El Gran Sabio gritó dentro de sus habitaciones, estaba iracundo –malditas sean. Dijo.

-malditas sailors scouts, siempre interviniendo mis planes. Dijo malvado.

-acabaré con ellas. Dijo enojado, el cristal brilló de verde, apareció Esmeralda, toda vestida y maquillada de negro, aún con la corona.

-vas a acabar con las 8 sailors scouts. Dijo –así lo haré, amo. Dijo la mujer regresada a la vida de forma sumisa.

Cuando Diamante, terminó de seleccionar los droidos, fue en busca de Serena pensó que de repente, estaría en el jardín, al no verla allí, se fue a las áreas sociales, su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando encontró a Serena y a Zafiro riendo por un chiste que ella le había contado a el.

¿Qué están haciendo?. Preguntó curioso.

-estábamos contando chistes. Dijeron a coro entre carcajadas Serena y Zafiro.

-se la llevan bastante bien. Dijo Diamante.

-si, creo que si. Dijo Serena mirándolo –desde luego que si, somos amigos. Dijo Zafiro.

Pues si, los 3 somos amigos. Dijo Diamante, todos se miraron y asintieron.

Vamos a jugar y a hacer cosas. Dijo Diamante, Serena y Zafiro asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, a pasarlo bien, como 3 amigos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén de lo mejor, aquí tienen ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ha si, romance con turbulencias, jejejej, un poquito, pero considero que va bien.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo diferentes versiones

del mismo cuento que espero les encanten.

Me estoy enamorando.

Últimamente Serena se sentía distinta, después de habérsela pasado con los hermanos, se sentía mas en casa, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí, cuando Diamante y Zafiro estaban reunidos con el Gran Sabio, Serena se la pasaba en el jardín paseando, mirando el cielo, o simplemente, disfrutando del lugar, pero en cuanto Diamante salía de las reuniones, bastaba ese solo sonido o el olor de su perfume, para hacer correr a la chica hacia el riendo, feliz y realmente encantada de verlo, se reía de sus chistes, se reía de todo lo que dijera así fuera un chiste tonto, la verdad, la pasaba muy bien.

-cuéntamelo otra vez. Dijo Serena sentada en el recibidor de la base, el mugió –pero si ya te lo conté, al menos unas 10 veces. Dijo tranquilamente, Serena lo miró.

-es que me gUsta. Explicó hermosa, con calma, el la miró y sonrió.

-bien, cuando tenía 12 años y Zafiro tenía 9, se nos ocurrió la gran idea de asaltar la nave de mi padrino, fue así como entré a su cuarto y robé la llave, fuimos al angar y encendimos la nave, la pusimos a andar de hecho y comenzamos a volar, repentinamente, la nave dio unas coordenadas bastante extrañas, nos hallamos en una de las ciudades malditas, la nave se apagó, tubimos que ir por gasolina apólica y casi no la contamos. Serena parpadeó con emoción.

\- ¿Cómo hicieron?. Preguntó –pues…tubimos que matar a un zombi y frotarnos con sus restos para que se nos pegara el olor, luego, encontramos las provisiones y salimos, Zafiro y yo, llegamos a casa y casi no la contamos, los perros que cuidan las propiedades estaban adiestrados para persibir el olor a cadáver y acabar con todo lo que se mueva. Serena jadeó, como tantas veces, imaginando la escena de los 2 niños.

-gracias a Nix mi padrino se dio cuenta, casi se muere de la conmoción y de la rabia, nos hizo probar de todo, desde jugo de tomate, hasta pescado, resultó, que la forma de quitarnos el olor, fue pasarnos un zorrillo y después bañarnos con jugo de tomate. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-ah si, durante esos 15 días. Dijo el príncipe entre lágrimas de risa.

-dormimos en el patio ¡las domésticas se negaron a dejarnos pasar porque olíamos demasiado!. Serena lo abrazó.

-eres tan divertido Díam. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-hago todo lo que puedo. Dijo con calma, ella asintió a su vez.

-cuéntame de ti. Dijo el - ¿Qué quieres saber?. Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Cómo era tu vida en la luna?. Preguntó el –casi no me acuerdo. Contestó ella tristemente.

-bueno, pero cuéntame algo, no se, tu experiencia mas triste, no se…quiero saber mas de ti. Dijo el.

-en esta vida tengo un hermano llamado Sammy, mi experiencia mas triste fue cuando murió el novio de una querida amiga, se llamaba Neflite y era un chico lindo, era uno de los comandantes del megaverso, luego, cuando mis amigas y yo morimos, eso fue triste también, sus muertes fueron horribles. El asintió,la abrazó fuertemente.

-lo lamento princesa, no debí haberte hecho hablar de esas cosas. Dijo el, ella lo miraba.

-Diamante, quisiera bailar contigo. Dijo un poco colorada –pero tengo 2 pies izquierdos y no creo poder, pero me encantaría. Dijo ella, el se levantó.

-pues ya está, vamos a hacerlo. Dijo - ¿aquí?¿ahora?. preguntó ella.

-aquí, ahora. Dijo el, ella sonrió, el puso en un aparato ultramoderno una canción hermosa, se la iba susurrando al oído:

-tus ojos dicen que si, tu boca que no, tus manos tiemblan al verme…le susurraba, luego, pasaron a un bolero.

-acaricíame en sueños, el suave murmullo de tu suspirar, como rie la vida, si tus ojos azules me quieren mirar, y si es mío el amparo, de tu risa alegre que es como un cristal, ella aprieta mi herida, todo, todo se olvida… siguieron bailando y bailando, entre canciones de ensueño, hasta que la lista de reproducción, culminó.

-hermosa. Le susurró Diamante a Serena al oído.

\- ¿si?. Preguntó ella dulcemente y con un poco de terror.

-te amo. Dijo el sosteniendo su rostro y besándola, Serena lo miró.

-espera Díam, ve mas despacio. Pidió - ¿Qué mas despacio quieres que vaya? Casi ni te he tocado. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-lo se. Dijo un poco roja –pero esto, es confuso para mi. Agregó, el la miró.

\- ¿por que?. Preguntó.

-toda la vida, me dijeron todos que estaba enamorada de Darien. Diamante puso cara de haberse tragado un limón.

-pero…pero ahora no siento que sea así y la intensidad de lo que siento, me da miedo. Dijo ella –mucho miedo. El la miraba.

\- ¿yo te doy miedo?. Preguntó el con un punto casi de tristeza, ella negó.

-no, me da miedo esto, con Darien. Comenzó –no pronuncies ese nombre, te lo suplico. Dijo el.

-lo siento: con D…con el, todo era como un suave campo de flores, como para recostarse y mirar el cielo, arropado por las flores, pero contigo, es como…una selva, exuberante y exótico, como un desierto, mágico y delicado, como un mar, embravecido, en tormenta, eres como un incendio que me consume y no se como manejarlo. Diamante no necesitó mas aliciente, para empujarla hacia el sofá y comenzar a besarla, al principio, Serena se resistió, pero poco a poco, se abandonó a la sensación.

\- ¿Qué está pasándome?. Se preguntó cuando tubieron un tiempo de pausa, tras la guerra de labios - ¿Qué me estás haciendo? Este tipo de cosas, nunca las hice con Darien, no debí haberme quedado aquí, eso fue una locura, no se que me haces…pero no quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Dijo, ella lo aferró como si se le fuera la vida, el la aferró de la misma manera, le besó la frente.

-te amo princesa, te amo. Dijo el, ella lo miraba, la puerta sonó, pero Diamante no hizo caso.

-disculpen. Dijo Zafiro entrando –hermano, el Gran Sabio acaba de sugerir que es buena idea ir al pasado y activar el receptor del cristal obscuro. Serena lo miró.

-no, no estás hablando en serio. Dijo –me temo que si cuñada. Dijo el.

-tranquila princesa, esto no invalidará nuestro acuerdo. Dijo Diamante tranquilo, ella lo miró, los ojos de el brillaron en color vino y Serena no supo mas de si.

\- ¡hermano!. Exclamó Zafiro –no quiero que vea como lo haremos, vamos Zafiro, tenemos cosas que hacer, la despertaremos cuando lleguemos al Tokio del pasado. Zafiro no estubo muy convencido, pero no le valía de nada discutir, siguió a su hermano fuera de la sala, para ultimarlo todo.

Darien, miraba a Rini y a las 4 sailors, sonrió.

-bien, es hora de averiguar que hace el enemigo. Dijo el con calma, ninguna dijo nada.

-Black Lady, toma tu forma real y despierta con tu verdadera forma y poder. Indicó, una luz negra envolvió a Rini, ante el, estaba una mujer de sorprendente belleza, con ropas negras y maquillaje negro, el la miró.

-el príncipe va a ir hacia el pasado. Dijo el rey Endimiun.

-debemos detenerlo. Dijo Darien –andando chicas, hay que hacer. Agregó el.

-si amo. Dijeron las 4 al unísono, cuando Black Lady se iba a unir a ellas, el la detuvo.

-espera Rini. Dijo, ella lo miró.

-quiero que recuperes a Serena. La peli rosa asintió.

-así lo haré, amo. Dijo con calma siguiendo a las demás.

Sailor plut, vio al príncipe Diamante, con Serena en brazos, Zafiro a su izquierda y el Gran Sabio a su derecha.

¿nos dejarás pasar sailor scout?. Preguntó el con arrogancia –solo porque llevas a la princesa contigo. Dijo ella de modo altanero, el asintió y siguió su camino, en ese momento, a sailor plut, le dio un escalofrío por la espalda.

\- ¡burbujas congelantes de mercurio!. ¡congelen!. Exclamó Amy, detrás de sailor plut, la cual, esquivó por poco, la puerta se congeló.

-vamos, déjate atrapar. Dijo Mina - ¡cadena de amor de Venus!. Exclamó.

-grito mortal. Lanzó sailor plut con su báculo, las 4 saltaron.

\- ¡mi planeta es el de la tormenta!¡que el trueno se sienta y se haga resaltar!¡trueno de Júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita, en el inmenso vacío, se escucharon los gritos de sailor plut, cayó inconsciente, en el umbral de la puerta.

-listo. Dijo Lita –andando. Las otras 4 asintieron, corrieron detrás de los nemesianos, Zafiro se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡cuidado hermano!. Exclamó, Diamante, que llevaba en brazos a Serena, se agachó.

\- ¡malditas sailors!. Exclamó furibundo - ¡danos a nuestra princesa!¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Zafiro, Rey saltó para esqivarla, de repente, Diamante y Zafiro vieron a una chica detrás, una peli rosa de ropas negras, con su misma marca, la sangre se les heló en las venas.

\- ¿Quién es ella hermano?. Preguntó Zafiro –no, no lo se Zafiro, no tengo idea, pe, pero siento que la conozco. Dijo Diamante, ambos la miraban.

-dame a la princesa. Dijo la muchacha –eso nunca, tendrás que matarme. Dijo el, ella dio un paso hacia adelante.

-no me retes príncipe, quiero y puedo hacerlo. dijo ella con calma.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó la peli rosa, pero Diamante con Serena en brazos, no podía pelear, Zafiro dio un paso hacia delante.

\- ¡métete con alguien de tu tamaño!. Exclamó el - ¿Cómo tu?. Preguntó la peli rosa altanera, con el mismo tono arrogante de Diamante, a ambos, les dio un escalofrío.

-príncipes, acábenlas, mátenlas. Dijo el Gran Sabio, Zafiro y la peli rosa, comenzaron a lanzarse rayos negros, a el, toda la situación le daba escalofríos, no sabía de donde, pero sabía que la conocía de algo y eso, no podía ser, porque nunca la había visto en su vida.

\- ¡deja a la princesa!¡apertura del agujero obscuro!. Lanzó la peli rosa alos pies del príncipe Diamante, Zafiro se horrorizó al ver el vacío del agujero, de fondo morado.

\- ¡hermano!. Gritó Zafiro, escuchando el eco del grito de Diamante, algo le impedía volar, la peli rosa rió con malicia.

-mi agujero obscuro, bloquea cualquier capacidad levitatoria, tu hermano caerá donde yo decida que lo haga. Dijo ella con maldad - ¡eres una miserable!. Exclamó Zafiro.

\- ¡rayo de la obscuridad!. Lanzó hacia la muchacha - ¡descenso de la luna negra!. Una luna invertida cayó en espiral, Zafiro la repelió con un escudo, estaba desesperado por ayudar a su hermano y notaba como el Gran Sabio no hacía ningún movimiento para ir a socorrerlo.

\- ¡escalera de alabarda!. Exclamó una voz pequeña, Zafiro vio a una chica, como mucho tendría 14 años, tenía una alabarda, la cual agarró por la cuchilla, que no tenía precisamente pinta de estar embotada, el mango se alargó infinitesimalnmente hacia el fondo, Zafiro vio con regocijo que su hermano, se sujetaba a la alabarda con una mano y mantenía a su cuñada agarrada de la cintura con la otra, dio una voltereta y quedó alos pies del agujero.

-a ver si intentas algo mejor muñeca gótica. Dijo Diamante altanero, ella rió, como el ronroneo de un gato.

-vamos a jugar príncipe, aunque tu con una mano, dudo que puedas llevarme el ritmo. Dijo con zorna - ¡tierra tiembbla!. lanzó una voz desde detrás de las sailors.

\- ¡maremoto de neptuno!. Lanzó la otra, las 4 chicas vestidas de sailors y la quinta, se hecharon al suelo, Diamante miró a las recién llegadas, 2 sailors con trajes negros, una con lazos y gema amarilla, otra con lazos y gema azul, de guantes cortos, ellas lo miraron.

-no pierda tiempo ¡corra príncipe Diamante!¡corra príncipe Zafiro!¡nosotras nos encargaremos de ellas!. Exclamó la peliazul.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Preguntaron a coro los hermanos - ¡no hay tiempo de explicaciones!¡váyanse!. exclamó la rubia.

\- no escaparán!¡cadena de amor de Venus!. Lanzó Mina - ¡ventisca de urano!. Lanzó Háruka rápidamente, eso hizo gritar a las 5 chicas, a la vez que volaban por el aire, Diamante, Zafiro y el Gran Sabio no perdieron tiempo y siguieron al llegar al Tokio del pasado, los hermanos se miraron.

\- ¿Quiénes serán esas chicas?. Se preguntó Zafiro –la verdad, camino, no tengo ni idea. Dijo Diamante.

No importa príncipe, vamos, hagamos el obelisco obscuro. Dijo el Gran Sabio, Diamante sujetó a Serena, con un brazo, desprendió su arete, el y Zafiro, enviaron la energía del cristal obscuro, haciendo un obelisco del arete del príncipe mayor, todos entraron una vez terminada la construcciónn.

Cuando Serena despertó, lo hizo en la habitación de el, Diamante dormía de espaldas, con una camiseta azul sin mangas, Serena miró su espalda, hermosa y fuerte, miró el short, se levantó y miró a sus pies, la ciudad de Tokio.

-volví a casa. Dijo por fin - ¡volví a casa!. Exclamó, se tapó la boca.

-pero ¿Cómo?¿cuando?. se preguntó en voz alta, el se dio la vuelta.

Anoche. Dijo Diamante con calma, ella lo miró.

¿Por qué volvimos a casa?. Preguntó ella –porque tengo una misión que hacer aquí y tu, aún eres mi prisionera. Dijo el con calma, ella asintió.

-bien, eso es verdad. Dijo la muchacha, entró al baño, cuando salió, el entró, se arregló, al salir, comenzó a buscar ropa, ella lo miraba.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?. Preguntó –por ahí, quiero ver la ciudad. Dijo el, ella lo miró.

-yo no tengo ropa. Dijo –claro que si, traje todas tus cosas. Dijo el.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste durmiendo aquí?. Preguntó ella señalando con un dedo la habitación.

Porque no tienes cuarto. Dijo el –no lo tienes, porque es una base mas pequeña, así que: deberás dormir aquí. Dijo el con calma, ella asintió.

-bien, está bien. Dijo ella, se acercó al closet y lo abrió, sonrió al ver la ropa, tomó un jean azul y una camisa verde, se fue al baño y se cambió, al regresar, se soltó las chunguitas, Diamante la miró.

¿puedo peinarte?. Le preguntó el - ¿sabes peinar?. Preguntó ella divertida, el asintió.

-peinaba a mi madre y mi padrino tiene el cabello largo. Dijo el como si nada, ella sonrió, el comenzó a peinarla, con suavidad, le hizo las changuitas, ella lo miró anonadada.

\- ¡guau Díam!. Dijo.

-vamos a desayunar y a conocer la ciudad. Indicó el, ella asintió.

-de acuerdo, andando. Dijo feliz, le tomó la mano y ambos desaparecieron de la base a una calle cercana.

Zafiro miró al Gran Sabio, que lo miraba desde su capucha, aunque Zafiro no lo veía, podía sentir el peso de la mirada del adivino, el cual, por dentro, pensaba que debía incremntar las cosas, que no esperaba que esas estubieran vivas, que lo mejor, era poner nuevas trampas para las sailors y acabar con todas, con las de la princesa y con las del príncipe, el no pensó que habían sobrevivido y para colmo, completamente memoriadas.

-príncipe Zafiro. Dijo por fin el adivino –Gran Sabio, explícame que quieres decir con que esas chicas son nuestras enemigas, si salvaron a mi hermano e impidieron que ellas nos dieran una paliza. El Gran Sabio lo miró.

-son enviadas de la neo reina Serena, eso es todo, los salvaron para que crean en ellas, para luego, matarlos. Zafiro no asintió ni negó.

-voy a hacer otros droidos, aparte de los que ya tenemos, es importante. Dijo el, el Gran Sabio asintió.

-debe hacerlo príncipe Zafiro, necesitamos mas energía obscura. Dijo el, el peliazul asintió, se dio la vuelta.

-bien, me iré a trabajar. Dijo el sin decir mas.

Diamante y Serena pasearon por la ciudad, tras desayunar en un elegante restaurante, comieron de todo un poco, luego, pasearon por la ciudad, ella en el almuerzo, lo convenció para comer una pizza.

¿Qué te apetece tomar?. Preguntó el –una malteada. Dijo ella.

-suena intrigante hermosa ¿me explicas?. Preguntó, ella dejó escapar una risita, el puso cara ágria.

\- ¿es que no toman malteada en Némesis?. Preguntó –a duras penas crece comida, el cacao que es un manjar, es algo lujoso, que nuestra tierra es incapaz de producir, hemos escuchado del chocolate en leyendas, en cuentos, en fábulas, pero muy pocos, lo han probado, gracias a que el planeta es obscuro y frío. Ella bajó la mirada.

-lo siento, el chocolate es…es…como tus labios, dulce, suave y muy rico. Dijo ella.

-querrás decir: como los tuyos hermosa. Dijo el, ella negó –no Díam, como los tuyos, lo aseguro. Dijo.

-ya lo veremos. Dijo el, pidió una malteada grande, la pizza y unos dedos de queso, cuando se los trajeron, se dedicaron a comer, el miraba la malteada con curiosidad, sobretodo con la fina capa de chocolate en polvo que la cubría, Serena, viendo que el, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, tomó el pitillo y revolvió la mezcla, le arimó el vaso.

-bebe. Dijo - ¿Qué?. Preguntó el.

-bebe, vamos. Dijo ella, el lo hizo, dio un sorbito y a continuación, un ruidito de placer, ahogó un suspiro y siguió tomando.

-Díam, para. Dijo Serena divertida –lo siento, no puedo parar. Dijo el apenado.

\- ¡es tan deliciosa!¡es tan dulce como un beso tuyo hermosa!. Exclamó haciendo espacio y besando a la desprevenida rubia, que se quedó anonadada por la dulzura del beso y la del chocolate combinados, cuando se soltaron, ella sonreía.

-como el chocolate. Dijo –esos son tus labios. Dijo el seductor.

-los tuyos también mi príncipe. Dijo ella con sencillez, el volvió a atacar el vaso, Serena rió.

\- ¡si te llenas de malteada!¡no terminarás la pizza!. Exclamó entre carcajadas, Diamante, hizo un esfuerzo para soltar el vaso, sobrehumano, siguieron comiendo la pizza, al final, el no pudo resistirse mas y atacó el vaso una vez mas, pidió otro para Serena y los 2, tomaron de sus malteadas, al terminar, pasearon por el parque, el la convenció de buscar un rincón para besarse, cosa que ella aceptó un poco reticente, en el final de la tarde, estaban abrazados viendo el sol hundirse.

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo?. Preguntó Serena –quizás, lo que tu me hiciste a mi, desde la primera vez que te vi hermosa, t amo. Ella cerró los ojos y se concentró, en el latido de su cora´zón, mientras el, acariciaba su cabello.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial en este gran día, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah, filosofía ¿Qué sería de nosotras sin ella? Las razones reales por las que quieres algo, ser completamente y asquerosamente sincero contigo, sin tapujos, sin nada.

¡espero este capi les guste!.

Génesis: me encanta que te guste la historia, pienso que Serena y Zafiro, de una u otra forma, hubieran llegado a ser amigos, eso seguro, los 2 son muy parecidos y si los 2 quieren a Diamante, hubiera sido una base en la que construir su relación.

Espero esto les ayude a ver, al Diamante que yo vi y del cual, me declaro enamorada jajaja ¡no solo hay que verlo por el lado malo! Que es sexy sinó por el bueno, que de verdad cautiva.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les enseño el chico que descubrí tras el malvado que a su vez, forma parte de el.

Mi príncipe azul no era quien yo creía.

Serena y Diamante, volvieron a la base una vez, contemplado el atardecer, entraron y se despidieron con cariño, Serena fue a su habitación, se metió en la ducha, se asustó al escuchar la puerta.

¿vas a tardarte mucho?. Preguntó Diamante –no tanto. Dijo ella, el asintió audiblemente, Serena pensaba en todo, en toda su vida, en todo lo que había vivido con Darien, con su querido Darien, que en comparación, desaparecía y palidecía, que nunca se había divertido tanto, con un chico, como con Diamante y Zafiro, que nunca las manos le habían sudado y el corazón, no se le había acelerado tanto, con solo pensar a Darien, como le ocurría con Diamante, con solo escucharlo, se sentía feliz, todo en ella se sentía pleno, su risa era hermosa, su voz, todo, su olor, ella no lo entendía, pero sabía que ya no lo amaba, que ya no amaba a Darien y eso la inquietaba, porque pagaría Rini, su pobre Rini, pero se dio cuenta, que no había nada que parga, puesto que: aún no era la madre de Rini, terminó de bañarse, se arregló y se fue a vestir, el cuarto, contaba con un vestidor privado, con puerta divisoria y todo, Serena entró y se vistió, se acercó a la cama, la puerta del baño, ya estaba cerrada.

¿Qué está pasándome?. Se preguntó, suspiró –no lo entiendo, se suponía que yo amaba a Darien y ahora, ni me acuerdo de su cara, no lo veo, no lo amo, creo que fue una ilusión, por ser el primer chico guapo que me prestó atención, pero ¿Qué tiene Diamante que no tiene Darien?. Se preguntó Serena muy contrariada.

\- ¿Cómo se si lo amo realmente?. Se cuestionó, salió del vestidor, el estaba sentado en la cama, ya con crema sobre sus brazos y piernas, el le sonrió, ella le sonrió.

\- ¿te divertiste hermosa?. Le preguntó, Serena asintió.

-si, mucho. dijo por fin –yo igual, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Dijo el feliz, ella sonrió.

-si igual. Confirmó - ¿pasa algo princesa?. Preguntó Diamante.

-nada, solo pienso. Dijo ella, los ojos vino chispearon - ¿puedo preguntar en que?. Cuestionó el peliceleste, la rubia negó.

No, no puedes. Dijo con un poco de sequedad –disculpa neo reina. Dijo el con filo.

-no sabía que importunaba a su majestad. Ella suspiró.

-Díam, no quiero discutir. Dijo –pues no lo hagas, solo un no de manera menos agresiva habría bastado. Dijo el mientras se frotaba furiosamente brazos y piernas para terminar de absorber la crema, cuando lo hizo, se metió en las cobijas, subió el volumen de la televisión y apagó la luz de su mesa de noche, Serena suspiró y se levantó.

-voy a dar una vuelta. Dijo, el no dijo nada, ella salió del cuarto y caminó por el obelisco obscuro.

Mientras Zafiro estaba solo, se preparó para invocar los droidos, aparte de los que su hermano llamó, el decidió agregar otros, encendió su energía azul, la puso al máximo.

-vuelvan a la vida, dennos una vez mas su presencia para pelear con nuestras enemigas. las 8 formas, se hicieron presentes, delante de el, en una fila doble, se hallaban los 8 droidos, los primeros 4, alzaron la cabeza.

-príncipe Zafiro. Dijo Okunagüe –veo que me recuerdas. Dijo el.

-lamentamos mucho haber fallado. Dijo Fármaco –lo imagino, la destrucción debió doler mucho. Aseveró.

-así fue wiwar. Dijo Wiwar, el asintió.

-tienen otra oportunidad de hacerlo bien, mas les vale no fallar. Dijo el.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?. Preguntó Makipán –todos ustedes irán a los 8 puntos destinados, que serán anclas de los múltiples puntos de luz del Tokio de Cristal y su red protectora, hecha por el cristal de plata, una vez, cambiemos esto por energía obscura, lanzaremos nuestra propia red, inutilizando los poderes de las sailors scouts. Dijo el.

-pero ¿Cómo se va a asegurar de que no nos destruyan?. Preguntó Fármaco.

-es simple, Rin se esconderá en el obelisco con todas sus gemas vida en su piel, para localizarla será necesario, reunir todos los fragmentos de un transportador que les daré a cada una, solo se puede usar una vez y quiero que lo hagan cuando hayan matado a las sailors scouts. Los 4 droidos asintieron.

-a la orden. Dijeron, Zafiro les entregó sus localizaciones y todos desaparecieron, miró a los otros 4, que lo esperaban en el mismo sitio de rodillas, estos, alzaron la cabeza, eran: un zombi, un monstro Frankestein, una bruja y un tienen una misión nueva: aparte de custodiar su punto de poder. Los droidos asintieron.

-deben buscar el origen de esas 4 sailors que nos salvaron en el túnel del tiempo, si son amigas, déjenlas en paz, pero si son enemigas, mátenlas, protejan sus puntos de energía a toda costa. Los otros 4 droidos dijeron a coro:

-entendido. Zafiro asintió y estos, desaparecieron, Rin y otro droido, como un gato rosado, con cabello y ojos dorados, con ropas entre rosadas y doradas esperaba.

-protege a Rin y asegúrate de regenerar los puntos de poder, tantas veces como sea necesario.

-entendido. Dijo la droido –ten cuidado con sailor moon, es nuestra…aliada no es correcto decir, pero si nuestra amiga, no la lastimes. El droido asintió y desapareció junto a su compañero, Zafiro suspiró.

-ya terminé mi trabajo, espero que esta vez, no fallen. Dijo desapareciendo.

Darien miró a las sailors y a Rini –es obvio que debemos regresar al pasado. Dijo, las 5 asintieron.

-debemos acabar con ellos de una vez y para siempre y recuperar a Serena. Dijo.

-entendido amo. Dijeron las 5, todos se hallaban en el umbral del otro lado de la puerta del tiempo, se tomaron de las manos y siguieron adelante.

Serena se sentó en el jardín mirando la luz de luna.

¿Qué tiene Diamante que no tiene Darien?. Se preguntó, cerró los ojos, los vio a los 2 en su mente, Darien era guapo, pero no había duda de que Diamante era hermoso, su cabello azul cielo, sus ojos vino tinto, eran combinaciones arrebatadoras, era 10 centímetros mas alto que ella, aparte de darle facilidad para usar tacones, eso significaba que podría cargarla sin mucho esfuerzo, como ya había hecho, tenía un cuerpo bello, sin lugar a dudas, esa hermosa piyama de camiseta sin mangas con short, dejaba ver todo y nada a la vez, era divertido, risueño, dulce, cariñoso, tierno, apasionado, tenía sentido del humor, rebelde cuando algo era injusto, honesto, honrado, justo y recto, cuando sentía que era lo correcto, era cuidadoso, delicado, era generoso, con ella lo era, era conversador, culto y bien educado, buen bailarín, aprendía rápido lo que se propusiera, era ascendoso, era pulcro y ordenado, era inteligente, controlado y muy buen besador, por Artemisa, que si lo era, le gustaban muchas cosas de ella, aunque…¿le gustaría todo? Ella pensaba que qizás si, que si, por otro lado, era cruel, frío, calculador, manipulador, obsesivo, que en realidad, era una manera fea de llamar a la determinación de alguien, era estratega, reencoroso, ácido cuando se enfadaba, venenoso, un poco violento si perdía el control y envidioso, Serena bufó.

\- ¿y quien te crees tu para juzgarlo?. Se preguntó –eres la jefa de las sailors, es obvio que un poco manipuladora eres, un poco fría, estratega y vengativa, o es que acaso ¿si Veril volviera la recibirías con un abrazo y una propuesta de amistad?. Negó a su pregunta.

\- ¿si tu planeta hubiera sido diezmado y hubieras tenido que vivir como el?¿no te habrías vengado?. Se preguntó, abrió sus ojos y pensó en el día que destruyeron la Luna, sin haberles hecho nada, por puro deleite y ambición, Serena asintió.

-si, me vengaría igual. Suspiró –pero mi yo, no les hizo eso de eso, estoy segura y si lo hizo, si lo hice, merezco que se vengue de mi, no soy nadie para dejar a la gente botada a su suerte y si lo hice, fui una soberbia, porque en algún momento, volverían a buscarme, por haberlos apartado y no darles la oportunidad de volver sus casas, pero eso…suena tan descabellado ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre alguien malo y alguien bueno?. Se preguntó, caviló y caviló, pensó y pensó, al final llegó a la conclusión de que los malos se preocupan solo por ellos y sus conocidos que quieran de alguna forma y tratan de obtener beneficios solo para ellos, en cambio, los buenos, quieren que toda la gente sea feliz, exceptuando los que odien claro, cada regla tiene su excepción, sin excepción y ¿Qué le había dicho Diamante que haría con el planeta?. se Preguntó a si misma.

-me dijo: me dijo que el iba a regresar la luz y el calor para su mundo, para su amado Némesis, eso me dijo, que el planeta era obscuro y frío. Las lágrimas de vergüenza abandonaron los ojos de la joven.

-un malvado siente placer por el sufrimiento y dolor ageno y le gusta provocarlo, le gusta arrebatar las cosas con sufrimiento y dolor mientras se da placer y disfruta de esos hechos, y Diamante, no ha hecho nada de eso, si atacó Tokio, en una maniobra pura y simple, si, mató, pero solo a militares, si, dejó prisioneros, hubiera…no, hizo lo mismo que habría hecho yo de estar en su lugar y Darien ¿Qué ha hecho?¿que he hecho yo?. Comenzó a preguntarse, entendió que esas maneras odiosas que el tenía con ella al principio, la habían maltratado, porque era pesado, odioso y disfrutaba de meterse con ella y seguro…seguro que Diamante nunca la havría llamado cabeza de chorlito ni la habría hecho llorar ni, si no hubiera podido llamar la atención con su encanto natural, seguro, la habría hipnotizado, como lo iba a hacer, era increíble, pero en el fondo, Darien no confiaba en ella, el no ¡el no confiaba en ella! Serena se espantó, le perdonó eso porque lo quería, pero era lógico, que no confiaba en ella ¡vaya manera de protegerla! Alejándola de el, no diciéndole nada y haciéndola sentir tan ¡inútil! Y si eso era querer, seguro ella necesitaba un examen de cerebro, Serena suspiró y se dio cuenta, de que era su príncipe azul en apariencia, que solo ser gallardo y valiente no era suficiente, que para ser el príncipe azul de alguien o la princesa rosa, esa persona debía ser el compendio de virtudes y defectos que la otra persona pudiera soportar, que fueran individuales y a la vez, se unieran como las 2 partes de un todo, que no era suficiente la pasión, debía haber amor, comprensión, aceptación y entendimiento, no tratar de cambiarlo, sinó potenciar sus virtudes y minimizar sus defectos, en resumen, tenían que ser tanto amigos, como amantes y Darien y ella, no lo eran.

El no es mi príncipe azul, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será, Diamante, mi Diamante, es todo lo que quiero. Se dijo, se secó las lágrimas, se levantó y fue de regreso al cuarto, al entrar, lo vio dormido, dándole la espalda, suspiró, cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama, se sacó las pantuflas y se acostó, se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo, suspiró al sentir su aroma, sonrió y por fin, cerró los ojos, segura y convencida de que ese si, era su príncipe azul, su hermoso príncipe azul.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!espero anden todas genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Phanton me pertenece, al igual que los droidos que no conozcan.

Está tomando un giro maravilloso ¡y me encanta! Espero que a ustedes les pase igual.

Gracias por las 1000 y pico de visitas ¡gracias por la oportunidad!.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento llenar esste phandon lo mas rápido y bien que puedo.

Conociendo su hogar.

Cuando Diamante despertó, se sorprendió al sentir un par de brazos que lo rodeaban, que lo estrechaban de manera dulce, cerró los ojos con deleite.

-aún sigo dormido. Se dijo para si –aún sigo dormido. Susurró una vez mas,dio un suspiro –ya el despertador debería de sonar. Se dijo, en ese momento, el reloj sonó, Diamante dio un bostezo y se paró, cuando se dio la vuelta, se quedó sorprendido al ver los brazos de Serena estirados hacia le, sonrió y se fue al baño, procurando no saltar de júvilo, cuando se terminó de asicalar, se vistió tarareando una tonadilla muy bonita.

-buenos días Zafiro. Dijo Diamante al llegar al comedor, con su expresión cuidadosamente neutral.

-buenos días hermano. Dijo Zafiro contento - ¿te pasa algo hermano?. Preguntó Zafiro con interés.

-no hermano, dime ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. Preguntó Diamante, Zafiro alzó las cejas.

-es que…luces…no lo se…¿pletórico?. Dijo Zafiro duvitando, Diamante negó con la cabeza.

-deja de preguntarme tonterías Zafiro, vamos a desayunar, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Dijo el mayor, el menor, se rió de forma pícara, eso hizo que Diamante alzara las cejas perfectamente delineadas.

-no, nada hermano. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante asintió, ambos engulleron sus alimentos con tranquilidad en un agradable silencio.

-Zafiro… dijo Diamante por fin tras un rato - ¿si hermano?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-he estado pensando, en ir a ver a mi padrino. Zafiro dejó caer su tenedor de la sorpresa.

-her, hermano. Dijo el peliazul obscuro anonadado - ¿tan malo te parece Zafiro?. Preguntó Diamante - ¡en lo absoluto!¡yo quería que Phanton nos acompañara!. Exclamó Zafiro, Diamante endureció el gesto.

-pero, el no quiso venir. Dijo con frialdad –no quiso venir, porque al igual que yo, no confía en el Gran Sabio. Diamante dio un suspiro, cerrando sus hermosos ojos vino tinto, los abrió una vez mas.

-no quiero discutir Zafiro, pero está visto, que lo necesito, necesito un lugarteniente mas. Zafiro asintió.

-en efecto, lo necesitas. Dijo por fin, Diamante lo miró como siempre, pero con una chispa de miedo en sus ojos, tan pequeña, que era imposible distinguirla para alguien que no lo conocera.

-seguro que te quiere ayudar, aunque no esperes calidéz, si no das una disculpa. Diamante bufó frustrado, siguieron con su desayuno, Zafiro estudiando a su hermano y Diamante, mordiéndose la lengua.

-no voy a disculparme. Dijo por fin –hermano, lo que se dijeron antes de que fuéramos al Tokio de Cristal, fue muy duro, demasiado, hubieron heridas innecesarias. Dijo Zafiro con calma, Diamante golpeó la mesa en un gesto de impotencia.

\- ¡el me llamó chiquillo malcriado y manipulado!. Espetó –y tu lo llamaste viejo traidor acabado hermano, están a mano. Diamante suspiró.

-si, creo que si. Dijo finalmente –en fin…espero que acepte venir. Zafiro lo estudió.

-no creo que lo haga, sin una buena disculpa. Dijo por fin –ya lo veremos, suelo ser muy persuasivo. Dijo Diamante, Zafiro rió.

-lo se hermano, si que lo se. Diamante sonrió y terminaron su desayuno.

Se reunieron una vez mas en el trono, Zafiro se puso al lado del mismo, Diamante lo miró - ¿Cómo va lo de los droidos?. Preguntó –perfectamente, ya están instalados contestó Zafiro.

¿y las sailors?. Preguntó Diamante –imagino que nos habrán seguido y que intentarán destruírlos en cualquier momento. Diamante asintió.

Zafiro, tenemos que averiguar quie es esa peli rosa. Dijo Diamante –hermano…cuando Phanton trajo al conejo, como muestra de lealtad hacia ti, ella me pareció conocida. Dijo Zafiro –por las facciones de su madre, es idéntica a… comenzó Diamante.

-no, hermano no, no se parece a su madre, claro que tiene cosas de ella, pero no se parece a la neo reina, mas bien, se parece…se parece. Comenzó a decir Zafiro duvitando, Diamante sintió como un escalofrío, subiendo por su espalda, reptando hacia arriba, Zafiro lo miró.

-tráeme las fotos familiares por favor. Pidió Diamante, Zafiro asintió, salió del trono a toda carrera y fue a la biblioteca, encontró un libro grueso de tapas color morado, regresó con el y se lo puso en las piernas a su hermano, Diamante lo abrió.

-Anton Li y ZAPHIRE Li. Dijo Diamante señalando a un hombre idéntico a el y a una mujer, que podría decirse que era la versión femenina de Zafiro, con el mismo peinado del conejo.

-es, es imposible. Dijo, siguieron pasando fotos y fotos –Diamante Gabriel Li Pirinet y Cristal Ikary Bonsher Coeur. Dijo señalando a sus padres, Zafiro se derrumbó al ver a su madre, cuando Diamante sacó el holograma de la peli rosa.

-es, es imposible. Dijo Diamante con voz temblorosa, al mirar a las 2 mujeres, que sorprendentemente similares eran sus vestidos, idénticos sus maquillajes, no lo podían creer, era imposible.

Muéstrame una foto de mi madre de niña. Ordenó Diamante a su dispositivo, Zafiro se aclaró.

-muestra una foto del conejo y compárala con nuestra madre. El dispositivo así lo hizo, Diamante vio a su madre y dejó caer el libro, al lado de la peli rosa, de la hija de la neo reina Serena, salvo por los ojos y el cabello, eran idénticas, idénticas como 2 gotas de agua, Zafiro cayó sentado en el suelo.

-es el cuerpo de mamá, los rasgos de mamá, el peinado de mamá y la tatarabuela Zaphire, es el color de cabello y ojos de la tía Pink Red. Dijo Zafiro.

-no entiendo nada,debo ir a ver a mi padrino. Dijo Diamante, cerró el libro tras recogerlo.

-Zafiro: no digas nada a nadie, por favor, hasta que investigue tu, tienes otra tarea, necesito que averigües que les pasó a las sailors, porque 4 chicas,que vinieron a ver a su líder y luego, la atacan en el pasillo del tiempo, no es algo natural. Zafiro asintió.

-entendido hermano, así lo haré. Diamante asintió, Zafiro hizo un gesto de cabeza y salió del trono, Diamante apagó el holograficador y volvió a la biblioteca y puso el libro en su lugar.

Por otro lado, el Gran Sabio, estaba en sus habitaciones junto a la espectral Esmeralda –esto se me está yendo de las manos, con la capacidad de recordar de esas 5 personas, me están haciendo perder mi brillante plan y eso, no lo puedo permitir, el príncipe Diamante, saldrá hacia Némesis con la princesa Serena, mátalos, así debas perseguirlos por todo el planeta. Dijo el fantasma, la muchacha asintió, se desvaneció a preparar el plan.

-maldito Phanton, Siempre has estado como una piedra en mi zapato, pero voy a acabar con las 2 personas que pueden arruinarlo todo, porque yo se donde está el cristal de plata del siglo XXX, muhahahahahahahahahaha. Rió el Gran Sabio con maldad pura.

Al llegar al pasado,las sailors, Rini y Darien, miraron el alrededor, distinuieron una opacidad en el cielo, que no resultaba natural, los 6 se miraron.

-deben descubrir que está pasando. Dijo Darien, las 5 asintieron –a la órden amo. Dijeron a coro, el asintó.

-las espero en mi apartamento, regresen a mi en cuanto tengan la información. Dijo, las 5 dijeron a coro:

-entendido. Acto seguido, se fueron en 5 direcciones distintas.

Cuando Serena se levantó, se asicaló y bajó a desayunar, encontró a Diamante esperándola en la cocina.

-hola hermosa, buenos días. Serena le sonrió –buenos días príncipe. Dijo ella,el abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas, Serena se acercó y lo abrazó, el le regresó el abrazo aturdido, ella lo soltó.

\- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?. Preguntó la rubia interesada, el peliceleste sonrió.

-lo de siempre, lo que gustes. Dijo, ella asintió, las domésticas le sirvieron en la cocina, a petición de ella, Diamante se sentó a su lado a comer.

-hermosa…estaba pensando. Comenzó el - ¿en que mi príncipe?. Preguntó ella.

-en que…qui…quisiera llevarte a casa, a conocer todo lo que amo, todo lo que hace viable mi lucha. Serena sonrió.

-si, me encantaría. Dijo con calma, Diamante asintió.

-termina de desayunar y vamos. Dijo feliz, ella asintió y así lo hizo, le tomó el brazo cuando el se lo ofreció y desaparecieron, llegaron a Némesis, Serena abrió mucho los ojos,al ver el cielo de un Negro claro.

-Díam ¿Por qué el cielo no es azul?. Preguntó la muchacha confundida –el manto obscuro, no deja llegar el sol. Dijo el con calma pero un poco amargo.

-la tierra ¿es negra?. Preguntó –así es. Dijo Diamante con calma, Serena la tomó con una mano, la restregó entre sus dedos.

-es, es imposible. Dijo –parece carbón ¿Qué pasó aquí?. Preguntó, Diamante, decidió no contestar, siguieron camino, Serena miraba todo, anonadada, horrorizada, conmovida y estupefacta.

-si esto lo hice yo, soy un monstro. Dijo por fin, Diamante la miró, la abrazó.

-sígueme, déjame mostrarte algo. dijo, pasaron por la ciudad, que era la viva imagen de una ciudad fantasma, Serena se fijó que nadie pasaba en la cqalle, mas tiempo del necesario, llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad,a un campo, donde como gotas de verdor, habían campos fértiles, llenos de frutas y flores, Serena se acercó a uno de ellos y lo tocó.

-hermoso, como los de casa. Dijo - ¿ahora si me entiendes?. Preguntó el.

-si, pero no puedes conseguir el bien,sacrificando a otros y dejándolos como tu, deben poder conseguir el bien los 2. dijo ella, el negó.

-es imposible. Dijo –se que no, así deba dar mi vida, te demostraré que Némesis y la tierra, pueden ser 2 planetas felices sin que uno deba opacar al otro. Diamante la abrazó.

-no quiero que des tu vida. Dijo –debo hacerlo. Dijo ella.

-soy una sailor scout y mi deber, es traer paz, amor y luz al universo. Aseguró Serena con convicción, eso conmovió al príncipe, que embargado de amor y adoración, la besó, en ese momento, vieron un destello de luz verde.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Serena, Diamante miró, su corazón se paró por un segundo, esa cosa, era Esmeralda, toda vestida de negro y pálida como la muerte.

-príncipe Diamante, princesa Serena, he venido a matarlos. Dijo, los 2 se miraron, se tomaron de las manos y hecharon a correr, con el espectro detrás, que era sorprendentemente rápido.

\- ¡tenemos que perderlo!. exclamó Serena.

\- ¡y lo haremos!¡confía en mi!. Exclamó Diamante, Serena asintió y cerró los ojos, Diamante miró a su alrededorr y en el punto justo, desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en el techo de una catedral, el viento allí, era inclemente - ¿Dónde estamos?. Preguntó Serena, Diamante le hizo el gesto de silencio.

-en una ciudad maldita. Contestó, Serena lo miró - ¿Qué es una ciudad maldita?. Preguntó en un susurro, Diamanate brió la boca para contestar, cuando el destello de luz, persibido por el rabillo del ojo, lo espantó, Esmeralda, lanzó un rayo verde hacia Serena.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó Diamante al mismo tiempo, que el grito aterrorizado de Serena al caer al vacío, hacía eco por todo el lugar, la sujetó del antebrazo izquierdo, al tiempo, que ella comenzaba a llorar y gemidos hambrientos a hacerse presentes.

\- ¡por favor!¡no me dejes caer!¡por favor!. Exclamaba Serena hundida en llanto, Diamante, la sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, Esmeralda rió detrás de el, con risa gutural.

-déjala caer mi príncipe, será mejor para ti. Dijo con calma, Diamante la miró –eso jamás. Dijo, un coro de gemidos, se escuchaba abajo, alos pies de Serena, Diamante se asomó una micra de segundo y deseó no haberlo hecho, al menos una centena de muertos, alzaban hacia la rubia, que se encontraba 20 metros por encima de ellos, sus brazos putrefactos, el olor, era desquiciante, pero mas lo era, el miedo de dejarla caer,Diamante la miró, como lo miraba de forma confiada.

\- ¡resiste hermosa!. Exclamó el, ya el silencio, no era importante, lo era decidir que hacer, si soltar a Serena, quedar bulnerable ante Esmeralda mientras la subía, intentar pelear sin soltar a Serena, arrojarse los 2 al vacío y pan comido, o simplemente, permanecer en la misma posición hasta esperar un milagro.

-déjala caer mi príncipe. Dijo Esmeralda, Diamante negó.

\- ¡eso jamás!. Exclamó mientras miraba el rayo, Esmeralda, había decidido por el.

\- ¡cristal obscuro!¡protégenos!. ordenó el príncipe, un rayo violacio salió del broche y creó una cúpula negra, la mano de Diamante, comenzaba a sudar y ella, a resbalar un poco, Serena dio otro grito, otro chillido aterrador, Esmeralda alzó la corona que portaba, sacando un cristal, rojo como la sangre del interior del verde objeto.

-rubí de la destrucción. Dijo el espectro con esa aterradora voz gutural –destruye el campo de fuerza, ya. Diamante sintió el golpe de poder, retrocedió un poco perdiendo pie, Serena se tambaleó y dio otro chillido, Diamante entendió que de seguir así, ella minaría sus esfuerzos, lo dejaría bulnerable y débil, sin la posibilidad de defenderse, no tenía opción, no tenía alternativa, se trepó al filo del edificio.

-hermosa, lo lamento. Dijo, cuando escuchó otra voz detrás de Esmeralda.

-no te atrevas a saltar. Dijo esa voz ¡su voz! Diamante no perdió tiempo, se dedicó a subir a Serena, mientras el recién llegado, se encargaba de Esmeralda.

\- ¿Quién es el?. Preguntó Serena –mi padrino princesa, el general. ..ex general de los ejércitos, Phanton Diamante mirando al pelimorado medianoche, de trenza, pelear con el espectro.

\- ¡váyanse!. Exclamó continuando la batalla –pero. Comenzó larga a discutir Diamante.

\- ¡obedece!. Exclamó Phanton, Diamante asintió, abrazó a Serena y ambos desaparecieron.

Las sailors y Rini, tras dibidirse, llegaron cada una a un punto distinto, Amy miró al droido que estaba en frente, de la fuente de luz negra.

-no, no es posible ¿Fármaco? Pero, si nosotras te derrotamos. Dijo Amy horrorizada.

-así es, pero ahora, mi príncipe nos ha regresado. La mirada de Amy se puso maligna.

-pues, volveremos a matarte. Dijo con placer, acto seguido, comenzó a pelear con Fármaco, Rey llegó a otro punto de la ciudad.

-Okunagüe, estás viva. Dijo.

-así es sailor mars, llenaremos todo el planeta de obscuridad. Dijo, Rey negó.

-los que haremos eso, seremos nosotros. Dijo comenzando la batalla, Lita llegó a otro punto.

-no lo puedo creer, Makipán, eres tu. El droido le sonrió, a modo de saludo.

-no importa, acabaré contigo. Dijo Lita con calma, Mina encontró a Wiwar.

-así que: al enemigo le gusta repetir los juegos. Dijo.

-en realidad, mejorarlos Wiwar. Dijo el droido mientras ella y el,se ponían a pelear, fue sorprendente, como cuando los destruyeron, se regeneraban como si nada.

-vaya, vaya. Dijo Black Lady mirando todo –es verdad entonces, que pueden regenerarse, el lugar donde hallar eso, no es otro que el obelisco obscuro. Dijo la peli rosa, entró al interior, comenzó a caminar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí conejo?. Preguntó Zafiro apareciendo al frente de ella –vengo a descubrir como derrotar a sus droidos dijo la peli rosa como si nada.

-me temo, que eso será imposible. Dijo Zafiro dando un paso hacia delante, Black Lady rió.

-no me asustas príncipe Zafiro. Dijo –debería conejo, debería inspirarte temor. Dijo el mientras comenzaban a luchar con rayos negros.

Las otras 4 sailors, miraban todo desde la lejanía - ¿no deberíamos ayudarlas?. Preguntó Hotaru.

-solo si fallan. Dijo Setsuna –ya ayudamos suficientemente hoy, llamando a Phanton para que salvara alos príncipes de un destino horrible. Dijo Háruka.

-la princesa debería mandar el guerrero de cristal. Dijo Michiru –no lo va a hacer, hasta que no tenga la sensación. Dijo Setsuna.

-se la enviaremos y la ayudaremos a destruír el droido regenerativo y a su guardián. Dijo Háruka, Hotaru asintió y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Serena y Diamante, aparecieron en un bosque obscuro, cuyos árboles desnudos, arañaban el cielo como hambrientos en busca de alimento, en ese momento, Phanton apareció en frente de ellos, pero dándoles la espalda.

-en el momento en el que se movieron, ella se movió detrás de ustedes. Dijo –es evidente que Esmeralda está muerta, pero no entiendo este estado de muerto viviente. Diamante abrió la boca.

-no digas nada. Dijo Phanton, lo miró.

-muévanse, vamos. Ellos hecharon a correr mientras Esmeralda los seguía, corrieron y corrieron hacia el interior del bosque, Phanton los seguía, protegiéndolos de ella.

\- ¡el pantano hijo!¡vamos al pantano!. Exclamó, Diamante obedeció y aparecieron los 4 en el pantano, ellos se pusieron del otro lado, de un inmenso lago de arenas movedizas, Phanton peleaba y peleaba, lanzando y lanzando rayos, hasta que por fin, logró hacer que Esmeralda, cayera en la trampa, señalada por el príncipe al haber entendido que qería su padrino, cuando Phanton miró como la chica se hundía, vio algo verde que la abandonaba y se perdía a la distancia, se miró con los 2 chicos, separados por el lago, cuando Serena,sintió un escalofrío y miró a las sailors peleando con 4 droidos que ella conocía muy bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden fantásticamente en este inicio de semana, acá tienen ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Me gusta el cuerpo que va tomando esto, sobretodo porque hay buenas sorpresas.

¡muchas gracias a todas las que siguen este proyecto!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, lleno este adorable phandon.

El anciano que me conoce aunque yo no lo conozco.

Diamante y Phanton, seguían sosteniéndose la mirada, mientras Serena, estaba interesada en enviar a su guerrero, pero no podía, no podía hacerlo en frente de Diamante, todo para no busccarse una pelea innecesaria, Phanton sonrió. .

-vueno, vamos a mi casa, hay de que conversar y el pantano no me gUsta demasiado. Serena asintió, se levitó con Diamante, sin tener idea de cómo había hecho eso.

-ya veo, estás recuperando tus poderes básicos. Dijo el peliceleste emocionado.

\- ¿y eso?. Preguntó la rubia –yo te lo puedo decir, vamos Serena. Dijo Phanton, Diamante abrió los ojos, el tono que usó su padrino con ella, era imposible de ser utilizado, era el mismo tono que usaba con el, como si ella fuera otra hija perdida, el príncipe negó con la cabeza, no lo entendía, los 2 cruzaron el inmenso río de arena.

-disculpe, pero yo no lo conozco. Dijo Serena un poco confundida –no me recuerdas. Especificó Phanton.

-pero yo si te conozco. Agregó con calma, ella negó.

-no, no es posible. Dijo –confía en mi. Dijo el.

\- ¿de que hablas padrino?. Preguntó Diamante.

-vamos a casa hijo, ya te lo cuento. Dijo Phanton, se tomaron de las manos, para desaparecer juntos.

Al llegar, Serena se quedó maravillada al ver la casa,que aún en un lugar tan negro, con esas hermosas tonalidades turquesa con blanco, se vevía llena de vida, color y luz, los 3 entraron al interior, donde lucía una fuente en mármol blanco de la hermosa Nix.

-señor. Comenzó Serena –Phanton hermosa, me llamo Phanton. Serena asintió –discúlpeme, pero yo no lo conozco. Dijo ella.

-claro que si, lo que pasa es que no te acuerdas. Diamante se enojó –deja de decirle esas cosas, conoces a la neo reina, a Serena jamás la habías visto. dijo el joven con calma pero con filo.

-tu, cállate y cierra la boca. Dijo Phanton - ¡como te atreves!. Exclamó Diamante enojado.

-con el derecho que me da a ser tu padrino y quien te crió, cállate. Serena miró a Diamante, su mirada vino tinto, estaba peligrosa.

-chicos, ya. Dijo ella con calma, los 3 se miraron, se detuvieron en frente de la estatua de Nix.

-por favor, dejen ya de discutir, estoy muy agradecida, señor Phanton pero aún necesito entender muchas cosas. Dijo Serena con calma.

-las entenderás querida, todo a su tiempo, por favor, continuemos. Dijo Phanton calmadamente, Diamante asintió, siguieron el camino, entraron en una hermosa sala, tras haber pasado el recibidor, los 3 se sentaron.

-discúlpenme. Dijo Serena con calma, ambos hombres, que se habían estado midiendo con las miradas, voltearon a verla.

-necesito ir al baño. Dijo la muchacha con calma –por el pasillo hermosa, primera puerta a la izquierda. Dijo el pelimorado con calma.

\- ¡no la llames así!. Rugió el peliceleste mas enojado –la llamo como quiera, es tu hermosa princesa,es hermosa, así que: la llamo hermosa, quédate callado y admite que me debes la vida, a estas alturas, tu y tu princesa serían un par de zombis en la ciudad maldita, ten humildad y agradece lo que hice por ustedes. Diamante no dijo nada, Serena se levantó, besó la luna del príncipe y se fue por el pasillo sin decir mas, llegó al baño y se encerró.

-cristal de plata ¿Qué está pasando?. Preguntó Serena, el cristal de plata, brilló al abrirse el broche y salió.

-el enemigo está controlando a tus sailors y a Rini. Dijo su cristal tras asumir su forma, era idéntica a Serena, pero toda vestida de blanco, la rubia palideció.

\- ¿Rini?¿que tiene que ver Rini en todo esto?. Preguntó Serena –todo, ella está siendo controlada al igual que tus amigas, por el enemigo de ustedes. Dijo el cristal.

\- ¿Quién es ese enemigo?¿me lo puedes decir?. Preguntó Serena –no, aún no, lo que si tienes que saber es que tienes otras sailors para ayudarte y lo harán llegado el momento, pero por lo pronto, debes usar a la guerrera lunar, ella tiene que ayudar. Dijo el cristal.

\- ¿Quién podría controlar a Rini y a las chicas de esa manera tan cruel?. Preguntó Serena, el cristal la miró.

-te lo diré todo a su tiempo, lo prometo. Dijo, la rubia asintió.

-está bien, me encargaré de ello ¡guerrera lunar!. Llamó tras haber alzado una pulsera con una lágrima plateada, esta, brilló en rosado y se transformó en una versión de Serena, con un traje de sailor scout, en tonos de rosado con los lazos blancos al igual que el body.

-llamó princesa. Dijo la guerrera –quiero que vayas y destruyas a los droidos que están tratando de hacer llegar mas energía al cristal obscuro, quiero que descubras porqué no se pueden destruir y acabes con lo que los hace indestructibles. La sailor asintió.

-a la orden. Dijo y desapareció, Serena suspiró.

-bueno, no queda mas que esperar. Dijo con calma, el cristal sonrió –ya cada vez falta menos, mi querida princesa. Dijo mientras volvía a ser broche, Serena se lo colocó y salió del baño, en dirección a la sala, donde la situación, estaba tensa.

Zafiro y Black Lady, seguían peleando, no podía creer todo lo que su hermano y el habían averigüado, esa chica era su hermana, pero no lo entendían, no entendían porqué no lo recordaba ¡seguro lo recordaría!¡claro que lo haría! Los 2 peleaban a muerte, cuando un rayo rosado los detuvo.

-sailor moon. Dijeron los 2 peleadores a coro, la muchacha los miró sonriendo, no dijo nada y siguió su camino.

\- ¡espera!. Exclamó Zafiro, pero Black Lady lo detubo.

-tu batalla es conmigo, niño bonito. Dijo la peli rosa mientras retomaba la pelea con el peliazul, que debía ahora,detener a 2 enemigas.

La guerrera lunar, llegó a donde Rin flotaba - ¡allí estás!. Exclamó lanzando un rayo, cuando vio, a otro droido.

-no te voy a dejar acercarte, ella es mi deber. Dijo la hermosa gata humanoide rosada con ojos dorados, la guerrera lunar la miró.

-lo lamento, pero debo acabar contigo. Dijo con calma, la guerrera y la droido, comenzaron su batalla ardua.

-no permitiré que destruyas todo por lo que mi señor ha peleado. Dijo - ¡tu señor está equivocado!¡dime lo que tenggo que saber!¡como las destruyo!. Exclamó la guerrera lunar.

\- ¡jamás!. Exclamó el droido, ellas siguieron peleando, hasta que por fin, la guerrera lunar logró sujetarla, le colocó la mano en la joya de la vida.

-ya veo. Dijo mientras la leía - ¡suéltame!. Exclamó la droido.

-eso haré. Dijo la guerrera rodeándose de una hermosa luz, que hizo alzar levemente su capilla de marinero y sus cabellos, la luz se concentró en el droido y lo destruyó.

\- ¡prisión lunar!. Exclamó la guerrera atrapando a Rin, que aún, seguía levitada en el medio de la sala, con ella, atrapada en un cristal desapareció.

Las 4 sailors, estaban mirando todo en calma profunda, estaban sinceramente anonadadas.

-no lo puedo creer. Dijo sailor neptiún –que ágil fue. Agregó sailor uranus.

-no me dejó decepcionada. Dijo sailor saturn, sailor plut sonrió.

-esa guerrera del cristal, es muy hábil. Agregó para sus adentros, las otras 3 asintieron, cuando los vieron, esos 4 droidos, Háruka se adelantó.

\- ¡que quieren aquí!. Exclamó –saber ¿por qué están cuidando a los príncipes?. Preguntó el droido con forma de bruja.

-es nuestro deber. Dijo Hotaru - ¿Cuál es su finalidad?. Preguntó el droido en forma de demonio.

-salvar y preservar a los príncipes de Némesis. Dijo Setsuna con calma.

-nosotros no las recordamos. Dijo otro droido con forma de Frankenstein, las 4 asintieron.

-todos nos olvidaron menos 1, el que murió con nosotras no lo hizo. Dijeron a coro, los droidos las estudiaron, ellas los estudiaron, tras una brisa, desaparecieron.

-el príncipe Zafiro debió haberlos mandado a investigar. Dijo Michiru, Setsuna sonrió.

-siempre ha sido muy listo y suspicaz. Dijo –eso es verdad. Dijo Háruka.

-no hay de que preocuparse, no nos harán daño. Dijo Hotaru, las otras 3 asintieron.

-es una pena, que debamos destruirlos. Dijo Michiru –nosotras no, eso lo harán las controladas, con la ayuda de la guerrera lunar. Dijo Háruka con calma, las otras 3 asintieron y se dedicaro a ver las peleas.

Zafiro y Blak Lady, seguían peleando, cuando, la peli rosa se detuvo.

¿Qué pasó niñita?¿se te partió la uña acaso?. Preguntó Zafiro divertido.

-no, pequeño invécil, ya tengo la información que tenía que averiguar,muchas gracias por el entretenimiento. Dijo Black Lady desapareciendo.

-maldición, ambas igual de escurridizas. Dijo Zafiro, se dirigió al trono y encontró el espejo de su hermano, que estaba disimulado en un trozo de pared.

\- ¡déjame ver a Serena!. Ordenó, en ese momento, la vio preparando café.

-ya veo,es la guerrera para no violentar su acuerdo. Zafiro suspiró.

-quiero ver las escencias, las almas de las sailors scouts. Dijo, el espejo cambió, se las mostró peleando, vio alrededor de ellas, una aura negra.

-semillas del mal, pero ¿de quien?. Se preguntó, el espejo mostró a Darien, cuando puso esas semillas negras en las chicas y en Rini.

-maldito seas ¿fuiste capaz de hechizar a tu propia hhija? Eres un inbécil. Dijo Zafiro enojado, suspiró, cerró los ojos, se pasó las manos por el cabello.

Lo correcto, es dejar que sailor moon haga lo suyo y destruya los droidos, terminemos este plan, de repente, los 3 unidos, podemos conseguir una solución ayude a todos y no tengan que que caer mas inocentes. Dijo Zafiro con calma y decisión, llegando por fin, a una estremecedora conclusión.

Las sailors scouts, sabían que estaban en graves problemas, los droidos no se destruían, no lo hacían, por mas que intentaran hacerlo, se regeneraban, las 4 decidieron agruparlos, para poder pensar.

-tenemos que poder acabarlos. Dijo Amy –es imposible, se regeneran cada tanto. Dijo Rey.

-pues, así pongamos la vida en ello, debemos hacerlo. Dijo Lita –así es, manos a la obra. Dijo Mina.

-no debes hacerlo. Dijo la guerrera lunar apareciendo de la nada, las otras 4 la miraron.

-tengo la solución a su problema, chicas controladas. Dijo la guerrera con calma, ninguna se movió, Darien apareció d la nada.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó –soy la guerrera lunar, príncipe Endimiun. Dijo ella.

\- ¿te envió Serena?. Preguntó Lita –por así decirlo. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿vas a ayudarnos?. Preguntó Rey –a impedir la conquista, si, en lo demás, no. Dijo la guerrera con calma.

-o nos ayudas en todo o no lo haces en nada. Dijo Darien –silencio. Dijo la guerrera lunar en tono bajo pero amenazante.

-yo toy la guerrera lunar, la sombra de la princesa Serena y solo he venido a realizar mi misión: impedir la conquista de la tierra, a cualquier precio, ustedes, son algo que no me mandaron a resolver, ya se hará, cuando mi princesa lo disponga. Dijo ella.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?¡centella relampagueante de de Júpiter! lanzó Lita, pero la guerrera lunar, alzó la mano, la centella se detubo y quedó suspendida, la muchacha sonrió y la sopló con delicadeza, enviándola de regreso a su emisora, lastimando a los 5 guerreros allí se encontraban, que Mina, se puso de pie de primero.

\- ¡espera!. Exclamó mientras miraba como la chica, hecha del cristal de plata, pero con forma humana, se acercaba a la cúpula de colores y la rompía, cuando los 4 droidos se lanzaron por ella, la muchacha tomó un fragmento, que se encontraba en el brazo derecho de cada uno, tomó este y por inersia, salió Rin, aún suspendida, los 5 guerreros abrieron los ojos anonadados, la muchacha apuntó sus manos al frente y lanzó un potente rayo rosado, que carbonizó a Rin y a las 4 droidos, de quien había robado la pieza, las emisiones de energía obscura, se detubieron.

-excelente, lo logré. djo mientras desaparecía.

-Serena está en la pelea. Dijo Darien –aún hay posibilidad de recuperarla. Agregó para miró a las 4 chicas, al tiempo que si, Black Lady aparecía.

-encuéntrenla, maten al príncipe y recupérenla. Las 5 asintieron y se fueron.

-volverás a ser mía Serena, cueste lo que cueste. Dijo Darien con maldad.

Serena regresó a la sala, donde los hombrs, aún se medían –señor Phanton. Dijo ella –Phanton querida, señor me hace sentir tan viejo. Dijo el con calma, ella asintió.

-Phanton ¿puedo preparar café y vamos los 3 a la cocina?. Preguntó la princea con cama, el general de los ejércitos asintió.

-vamos, andando. Dijo, el y Serena se alejaron, Diamante se les unió al poco rato, Phanton la miró curioso.

-ahora si ¿puede contármelo todo?. Preguntó –puedo contarte lo que se, que es mucho, pero hay una sola cosa que no voy a decir, porque aún no se puede…¿supiste del accidente en el pasillo del tiempo?. Le preguntó Phanton a Serena.

-no. Dijeron Diamante y ella a coro –que poco delicado eres ahijado, está bien, que la tengas en régimen de rapto pero, tenías que habérselo contado. El príncipe no dijo nada, Serena miraba al hombr mayor.

\- ¿Qué pasó en el corredor del tiempo? Preguntó por fin - ¿Qué?¿que pasó? Casi los matan a Diamante y a ti, eso fue lo que pasó. Dijo Phanton con calma, Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

-aparecieron tus 4 amigas, tu ex y el conejo a atacar. Dijo Phanton –el conejo, no se ve como el conejo, se parece a mi madre padrino. Dijo Diamante por fin.

\- ¿tu madre?¡eso es imposible!¡Rini es mi hija y de!. Comenzó Serena.

-no lo es hermosa, el conejo es la hermana de Diamante y Zafiro, eso es todo, se parece a tu madre hijo, porque es Cristal con el cabello y los ojos de Pink Red. Diamante asintió.

-pero ¿Cómo?. Preguntó –hace mucho tiempo, nosotros vivimos en el siglo, donde la Luna gobernaba desde el Milenio de Plata. Serena abrió la vboca.

-es imposible, la neo reina fue… comenzó Diamante –eso era lo que querían que todos creyeran. Dijo Phanton con calma, los chicos se miraron.

-Némesis, era junto a la Luna, uno de los planetas mas fuertes, el cristal de plata y el cristal obscuro eran buenos amigos, me atrevería a decir, que mas que amigos, se amaban y por eso, los 2 planetas y reinos estaban en perfecta armonía, todos los chicos eran amigos, eso incluía al heredero de la tierra, quien se había enamorado de la heredera de Némesis, eran 3, 2 chicos y una chica, l mayor, Diamante Gabriel, el del medio, Zafiro Alejandro y la mas pequeña Black Lady, ellos 3, eran los herederos de Némesis y los portadores del cristal obscuro. Diamante y Serena se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-luego, los príncipes Diamante y Serena, se conocieron y se enamoraron, el padre de la princesa murió, en la defensa del reino, por proteger el cristal de plata, de una fuerza llamada el Megaverso, presidida por Veril maligna, y su hermana Metallia, que al absorber el poder obscuro de su estirpe, se transformó en la mega fuerza. Los chicos, no lo podían creer.

-los 4 enamorados, Diamante, y Serena, Endimiun y Black Lady, se hallaban en 2 lugares completamente distintos y las parejas mezcladas, fue por eso, que cuando atacó el Megaverso, encontraron a Serena y Endimiun juntos, pues, estaban sus padres y la madre de Serena, negociando, ellos, esperaban a sus respectivas parejas, cuando se desató la catástrofe y el imperio cayó, Black Lady y Diamante, quedaron destrozados, cuando el príncipe se dio cuenta, de lo que había hecho la reina, se desconsoló y se deprimió, muchísimo, en ese momento, apareció el Gran Sabio en escena. Diamante y Serena, quienes instintivamente, se habían tomado de las manos, se apretaron estas con mas fuerza si era posible.

-el Gran Sabio ofreció al príncipe regresarle a su amada, a cambio de una cosa, de solo una pequeña cosa, nada mas y nada menos que un día de su vida en el futuro. Continuaba Phanton Diamante lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Preguntó –porque te espié cuando se lo contaste a Galaxy y Zafiro. Dijo Phanton con calma, el asintió.

-el príncipe, le dio el día que quería, nada mas y nada Menos, que el día en el que nos atacaron y nos borraron de la historia, con ese día, el fantasma alteró todo. Serena asintió.

\- ¿me regresó?. Preguntó –oh si, de hecho lo hizo, pero creo que no lo hizo bien a propósito, verás, regresaste como en estado básico de trance, no tenías voluntad, se te debía indicar todo lo que debías hacer, fue escalofriante de hecho. Dijo Phanton con calma, Diamante soltó a Serena y se tapó cara con las manos.

-si, fue de lo peor, al dar ese día, el día donde debíamos ganar y tu padre, colocarnos en estado de invernación, hasta que, la tierra hubiera renacido, nos perdimos, a todos se nos olvidó quienes éramos y lo que era en realidad, luego, el implantó el deseo de una cárcel en la neo reina y el resto, es historia, ni siquiera fue culpa suya, el adivino la controló para eso. dijo con calma.

-pero ¿Qué pasó con Endimiun?. Preguntó Diamante - ¿Por qué se porta así?. Preguntó Serena.

-el adivino controló al yo futuro y usándolo de puente a el, al pasado, para hacerles daño, para minarlos y una vez hecho todo el trabajo sucio, el tomaría las riendas. Diamante negó.

-no puede ser. Dijo –yo si lo creo. Dijo Serena.

-eso no explica, el porqué Black Lady nació como Serena. Dijo Diamante –claro que si, si ustedes no eran pareja y Rini no existía como pareja de Endimiun, serían el y Serena los reyes y en ese vuelco, donde aún no existíamos, Black Lady sería su hija. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿Por qué?. Preguntó Diamante –porque no ganamos cuando fueron a destruírnos, el los separó, para evitar que alguien distinto a ti, pudiera usar el cristal obscuro y despertara la sailor scout de la venganza equilibrada, la segunda al mando de sablor moon, sailor Némesis. Los 2, se miraron con la boca abierta, cuando Phanton, sacó una de las plumas de sailor, diametralmente opuesta a la de las chicas, tenía una luna invertida, rodeada por un anillo.

-esta, es la pluma líder de las sailors del sistema solar exterior, sailor Némesis, todo volverá al cauce original cuando se hayan cumplido 2 condiciones, que se amen y que juntos, derroten al adivino, si no lo hacen con el cristal obscuro y el de plata, jamás se hará. Los 2 asintieron.

\- ¿Por qué tu si las recuerdas?. Preguntó Serena.

-porque cuando cayó el reino, yo estaba con ellas, peleamos los 5 y antes de morir, las 4, me envolvieron junto a ellas en un campo, por eso, no las afectó el hechizo ¿no se han dado cuenta que no siguen el patrón de sus trajes?. Preguntó Phanton con calma, dejando a todo mundo anonadado.

-no puede ser el Gran Sabio. Dijo Diamante.

-cree lo que quieras, esa es la verdad. dijo Phanton –el nos ayudó. Dijo el príncipe tomando el café que Serena había servido.

-nos ayudó porque te encontró y quería asegurarse de que lo hicieras todo como el quería, pero jamás conntó con el lazo de alma gemela, que a ti por ser el indirecto emisor del hechizo, no te quitó, debías enamorarla, hacer que despertara y lo hiciste. Diamante se levantó.

\- ¡mientes!. Exclamó –yo no miento, tu consejero si lo hace, en fin hijo ¿Qué querías?. Preguntó Phanton sin haberse alterado un ápice.

-Esmeralda está muerta, necesito un lugar teniente padrino. Dijo el príncipe –no cuentes con ello. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¡que!. Exclamó Diamante incrédulo –no me crees, desconfías de mi y la última vez que nos vimos, me insultaste, no lo haé, hasta que te comportes como un chico razonable y no como un ricachón mimado o pobretón mimado, si lo quieres ver así. Dijo Phanton.

-eres un embustero ¡siempre has calumniado al Gran Sabio!. Exclamó Diamante.

-no hay que ser demasiado listo para hacerlo, el ya lo hace todo. Dijo Phanton con calma –gracias por el café. dijo Diamante de forma despectiva,dejando su taza,con un golpe, mas fuerte del nececario.

-de nada hijo, cuando te quieras disculpar conmigo, ya sabes donde vivo. El príncipe no dijo nada, se dirigió a la puerta, Serena lo siguió, miró a Phanton que le sonrió.

-no te preocupes hermosa,soy capaz de salir de mi exilio si tu o el pequeño Zafiro tienen problemas. Dijo con calma, ella asintió, lo abrazó y salió detrás de Diamante, Phanton suspiró.

-me parece, que todo va a salir muy mal. Dijo para si, recogiendo el servicio de café.

Zafiro, tras haverse decidido, miró el regreso de Diamante y Serena, su hermano, estaba enfadado, Serena, se veía compungida.

¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Zafiro –Phanton no nos ayudará. Dijo Diamante.

\- ¿te disculpaste hermano?. Preguntó Zafiro - ¿Por qué tengo que disculparme yo?. Preguntó Diamante.

-porque el que lo ofendió fuiste tu. Dijo Zafiro con calma.

-mi padrino miente. Dijo Diamante –yo no lo creo. Dijo Serena, ambos hermanos la miraron.

-me conoce, no como la neo reina y yo, siento que el dice la verdad. Zafiro abrió los ojos.

\- ¿te dijo otra vez esa teoría?. Preguntó –así es. Dijo Diamante.

-pues, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, tiene sentido. Dijo Zafiro.

Claro que no. Dijo Diamante –esas 4 chicas los ayudaron en el pasillo del tiempo, yo creo que si lo tiene príncipe. Dijo Serena tranquila, Zafiro la miró atentamentee, ella asintió.

-además, siento que todo lo que dijo tu padrino es verdad. Zafiro abrió la boca sorprendido y asintió, Diamante bufó y se fue caminando sin decir nada.

\- ¿puedes contarme?. Preguntó Zafiro, Serena asintió.

-vamos a la cocina, tengo hambre. Dijo ella con calma y una gran sonrisa.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!espero todas estén de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh si ¡se confiesa todo! O casi todo ¡jejejeje! Bueno, faltando poco para terminar, espero les guste.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un maravilloso REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo historias que las hagan suspirar.

¡te amo!...¿me amas?.

Serena y Zafiro, se sentaron en la cocina a conversar, una vez, la muchacha estubo con hecha delante de ella, cena Zafiro la miró boquiabierto.

-ya veo. Dijo finalmente –así que: el padrino de mi hermano tiene razón. Serena asintió.

-es algo increíble y demasiado para digerir. Dijo la rubia, el peliazul asintió.

-ha sido un día largo. Dijo Zafiro mientras Serena seguía comiendo, ella asintió.

-así es, demasiado largo. El la estudió, se acercó a ella.

-se que enviaste a tu guerrera. Dijo Zafiro, Serena lo miró un poco atemorizada.

-no me digas, que vamos a discutir por esto. Dijo la princesa de la luna, el príncipe de Némesis negó.

-no, en realidad nosotros no veníamos a conquistar el universo, solo queríamos conquistar el planeta para darle luz al nuestro, todo se descontroló con la llegada del adivino. Explicó Zafiro, Serena asintió.

-me parece que lo mejor, es que acabes con todo esto. Dijo Zafiro tras un silencio pensativo - ¿Por qué?. Preguntó Serena.

-porque mi hermano ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo, el jamás habría insultado a su padrino de esa forma Serena asintió.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preuntó –yo voy a desactivar el reactor de fusión, que es el acumulador de energía, tu guerrera deberá acabar con los otros 4 droidos. Serena asintió.

-me parece que los debe de estar buscando. Dijo con calma, Zafiro repitió el gesto de su cuñada.

-por lo pronto, no hay que decirle nada a mi hermano. Serena asintió, terminó de comer, lavó su plato y se despidió de Zafiro, fue al cuarto.

\- ¿Dónde estabas princesa?. Preguntó Diamante con calma –terminando de comer ¿seguro que no quieres nada?. Preguntó Serena.

-no, hermosa, gracias, pero no tengo hhambre. Dijo Diamante con calma, Serena asintió, buscó su pijama, fue al baño y se cambió, al salir, se acostó en la cama y se acurrucó en su lado.

-deduzco por como te portas que estás enojada conmigo. Dijo Diamante con calma, Serena encendió la luz de su mesa de noche.

-así es. Dijo por fin.

\- ¿la razón es?. Preguntó Diamante con calma –la razón es el trato hacia tu padrino príncipe, no te ofendas, pero pareces un malagradecido. Dijo la rubia con un poco de miedo, el peliazul la miró anonadado.

\- ¿malagradecido hermosa?. Preguntó –desde luego, te crió, te educó y de buenas a primeras, lo cambias por alguien que te ofrece destrucción. Dijo Serena.

-el solo quiere llenar este mundo de obscuridad. Dijo Diamante.

\- ¿y luego que?¿que mas quiere el Gran Sabio una vez obtenido eso?¿no le preguntaste?. Diamante negó.

-buenas noches príncipe. Dijo Serena acurrucándose, el suspiró, apagó su luz.

-buenas noches princesa. Dijo acurrucándose también.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena fue al jardín, tras haber desayunado, cuando estubo sola, apareció la guerrera lunar.

-ya he hecho la primera parte de mi misión. Dijo la misma con calma, Serena asintió.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la segunda parte?. Preguntó –voy a ello, ya que, esas 4 entidades, están en otros 4 puntos de poder, que aún no he localizado, pero estoy cerca. Serena le sonrió a su guerrera lunar.

-muchas felicidades guerrera lunar. Dijo con alegría.

-he de informarle que peleé con el príncipe Zafiro. Dijo la guerrera con calma.

\- ¿y eso?. Preguntó Serena con curiosidad –ah…intentó interceptarme. Explicó la guerrera con suma calma.

-me extraña que Zafiro no te haya puesto mas problemas. Dijo Serena –es que en ese momento, la princesa Black Lady comenzó a atacarlo y yo, pude irme a hacer mi trabajo. Dijo la guerrera.

-termina tu misión guerrera lunar, no me falles. Dijo, la muchacha asintió.

-descuida princesa, no fallaré. Dijo la chica desapareciendo, Serena suspiró.

-por fin lo tengo claro, debo ir a ver a mi príncipe. Dijo la chica por fin.

Diamante y Zafiro, estaban en el trono, al frente de ellos, el Gran Sabiolos miraba, o al menos, eso parecía.

-príncipe Diamante, una guerrera apareció y está acabando con uestros droidos y recoletores de energía. Diamante asintió.

\- ¿Quién es esa guerrera?. Preguntó –es idéntica a la princesa. Dijo el fantasma.

-es imposible, mi princesa estubo todo el tiempo conmigo. Dijo Diamante.

-así es Gran Sabio, ellos estubieron juntos, no entiendo a que guerrera te refieres, la única que estubo aquí fue el conejo. Dijo Zafiro con calma.

-Zafiro, tu la viste, ella te pasó, robó al droido y luego, acabó con los otros 4. dijo el Gran Sabio.

-yo no lo recuerdo. Dijo Zafiro mintiendo de manera descarada, Diamante sonrió.

-nosotros fuimos a pasear Gran Sabio, descuida, todo estará bien, las sailors scouts no ppodrán acabar con nuestros droidos. El Gran Sabio no dijo nada, simplemente desapareció, Zafiro alzó las cejas.

-hermano. dijo –Zafiro, no se porqué el Gran Sabio dice esas cosas de Serena, pero no lo pienso tolerar, ella me dio su palabra y se que la cumplió. Zafiro sonrió.

-así es hermano, la cumplió. Dijo con calma, en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, Serena entró.

-hola chicos. Dijo con alegría –hola princesa. Dijeron ambos hermanos a coro.

-Diamante ¿puedo hablar contigo?. Preguntó la muchacha, el asintió.

-claro, vamos o ¿quieres hablar aquí?. Preguntó el educadamente.

-aquí, está bien. Dijo Serena, Zafiro sonrió.

-bueno chicos, yo los dejo, nos vemos. Dijo sin mas, desapareciendo, Diamante y Serena se miraron.

\- ¿que quieres decirme hermosa?. Preguntó Diamante, ella sonrió y clavó sus ojos en los de el.

Tras la batalla con los primeros droidos, las sailors, Black Lady y Endimiun, se hallaban descansando en el apartamento del último, todos agotados por el esfuerzo del día pasado.

-chicas, tenemos que ir a acabar con los otros droidos. Dijo Darien por fin.

\- ¿no dijiste que Serena había enviado a una guerrera?. Preguntó Rey –así es, pero debemos hacerlo nosotros, para que puedan ir y rescatarla. Dijo el pelinegro, la peli rosa sonrió.

-ellas 4 pueden ir por los droidos, yo puedo ir por Serena. Aseguró con combicción.

-en realidad, la idea era que ellas fueran por Serena y acabaran de una vez con el maldito del príncipe Diamante. Dijo Darien.

-así se hará amo. Dijeron LAS 4 SAILORS SUMISAS DESAPARECIENDO.

SERENA MIRABA A Diamante, que la miraba con interés, el la estudiaba y ella a el, el silencio ya había pasado de calmo a tenso y aunque, el príncipe Diamante, era un hombre muy paciente, cuando era una respuesta que ansiaba, la paciencia se iba por el tubo de ventilación, Serena por su parte, se recreaba en el, en sus ojos, en su rostro, en su hermosa faz, en sus manos, en su cuerpo, en todo, el se aclaró.

-princesa, me matas de ansiedad. Dijo finalmente, ella se sentó en su regazo, el se acomodó para que ambos estubieran cómodos.

-princesa, me estás asustando. Dijo Diamante con calma, Serena sonrió.

-el modo en el que te conocí en esta encarnación, fue muy raro. Dijo por fin –un poco si. Dijo el.

-adoro raptar sailors scouts. Serena rió - ¡ssi lo sabré yo!. Exclamó feliz.

-el punto es: que desde que estoy aquí contigo, aunque han sido solo 7 días, siento que en realidad ha sido mas, mucho mas. Diamante asintió.

-yo igual hermosa. Dijo por fin –creí amar a Darien, creí que el futuro estaba escrito en piedra, pero si Rini fue capaz de venir a buscarnos, supongo yo, que el futuro no es tan inamovible como creemos los mortales. El asintió.

-así es princesa. Dijo con calma, impaciente por llegar al meollo del asunto.

-Diamante Gabriel…yo…yo. En ese momento, el lo vio, la aferró y rodó escaleras abajo, justo a tiempo, porque si no, el trueno de Lita los habría sofreído.

-vaya, vaya, tu impulso es fuerte. Dijo la sailor divertida, Diamante y Serena se desenredaron con toda la rapidez que pudieron, se pusieron de pie.

-al menos veo, que no eres tan inútil. Dijo Rey –chicas, por favor, deténganse. Dijo Serena colocándose delante de el con broche en mano.

-tu amas a Darien. Dijo Mina –por lotanto, volverás con el. Dijo Amy dando un paso hacia delante.

\- ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡congelen! ordenó Amy, Diamante la hechó hacia atrás en un veloz movimiento, Serena gritó.

\- ¡Díiiiaaaam!¡no!. el príncipe jadeó, repitió el jadeo, cayó de rodillas y no se movió, Serena se agachó a su lado.

-resiste por favor, resiste, no puedes dejarme ¡no puedes dejarme!. Lloró la chica.

-que débil es, si con eso, cae como una mosca. Dijo Amy, Serena lo acunaba.

-cristal de plata, por favor, no permitas que muera. Dijo la muchacha, el broche abrió su compartimento solo y el cristal de plata brilló, lo calentó.

-prin, princesa. Dijo Diamante –mi Diamante, mi hermoso príncipe. Dijo ella con calma –no estará vivo por mucho mas ¡cadena de amor de Venus!. Lanzó Mina dispuesta a ahorcar al príncipe Diamante, quien una vez mas, jadeó, Zafiro llegó, al tiempo de ver todo eso, Serena se levantó.

\- ¡rompe la cadena!¡cristal de plata!. Exclamó, el cristal obedeció - ¡hermano!¡cuñada!. exclamó Zafiro.

-llévatelo Zafiro. Indicó Serena con decisión.

\- ¡no escaparás!. Exclamaron las 4 –desde luego que si. Dijeron otras 4 voces, eran ellas, las otras 4 sailors.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Preguntó Serena mientras Diamante tosía buscando aire, Zafiro lo auxilió, lo ayudó a levantarse.

-somos las sailors del sistema solar exterior, las protectoras de Némesis y del príncipe Diamante. Dijo la primera, la rubia de ojos azules, con el cabello por los hombros.

-soy sailor uranus y entraré en acción. Agregó –lo msmo digo yo, soy sailor neptiún. Dijo la segunda, de cabello y ojos azules, sailor plut se acercó.

-mi planeta, es el planeta del tiempo, soy sailor plut. Dijo la tercera que Serena conocía muy bien.

-mi planeta es el planeta de la destrucción, el silencio es mi elemento, soy sailor saturn. Dijo la cuarta chica, con una alabarda que se veía peligrosa, inconscientemente, las 8 chicas hicieron una línea, precedida por Háruka y Mina, Setsuna y Lita, Rey y Hotaru y cerrando esta, Amy y Michiru, como si hubieran comenzado una coreografía, las 8 comenzaron la pelea, Zafiro haló a Serena y se refugiaron en un rincón del salón.

\- ¿estás bien mi príncipe?. Preguntó Serena –como nuevo. Dijo Diamante con calma.

-después de haber sido congelado y casi estrangulado, puedo afirmar que he vuelto a nacer. Serena sonrió.

-me da mucho gusto. Dijo feliz.

\- ¡cadena de amor de Venus!. Lanzó Mina - ¡tierra!¡tiembla!. lanzó Háruka.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey su bola de fuego.

\- ¡vórtice de la destrucción. Lanzó Hotaru, haciendo un abismo de energía gris.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita –grito mortal. Invocó Setsuna.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio! Lanzó Amy - ¡maremoto de neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru.

\- ¿Cómo entraron Zafiro?. Preguntaron Diamante y Serena a coro –no lo se, cuando las sentí, ya estaban aquí. Dijo Zafiro pensativo.

-eso es muy extraño. Dijeron los príncipes a coro, Zafiro asintió.

-claro que lo es. Dijo mirando la pelea junto a su hermano y su cuñada.

Black Lady sonreía, al lado de Darien –muy bien hecho Black Lady. Dijo el.

-muchas gracias amo. Dijo ella –el velo nemesiano fue diestramente utilizado. Aseguró el pelinegro, la peli rosa asintió.

-bien, una vez hecho esto, podemos ir a cumplir nuestro deber. Ella asintió y ambos desaparecieron.

La guerrera lunar, llegó a otro lado de la ciudad, donde se encontraban esos otros 4 droidos, la bruja, el demonio, Frankestein y el zombi la guerrera los miró.

-espero que estén listos para morir. Dijo –no mas de lo que lo estarás tu. Dijo el demonio.

\- ¡garra demoniaca!. Lanzó, la guerrera lunar saltó y lanzó un rayo que hizo forma de espiral, luego de gota y fue lanzado hacia loss 4 droidos.

\- ¡trueno de la vida!. Lanzó Frankestein de manera certera, la guerrera lunar rodó por el suelo.

-me las van a pagar. Dijo mientras se levantaba, los droidos sonrieron, la guerrera rió con diversión.

\- ¡terror deeel zooombiii!. Lanzó el zombi hacia la guerrera, esta, lo detuvo, con las 2 manos.

\- ¡te lo regreso!¡espero que lo disfrutes!. Exclamó mientras lo hacía, los 4 droidos pelearon con ella, la guerrera lunar se puso manos a la obra, siguiendo la pelea, de manera decidida y totalmente dinámica, rato mas tarde, los destruyó de una manera espectacular, frenando la reunión de energía, la guerrera sonrióde felicidad.

\- ¡lo logré!. Dijo desapareciendo al obelisco obscuro de manera triunfal.

Las 8 sailors seguían en lo suyo, cuando una a una, las primeras 4, las sailors del sistema solar interior cayeron, las otras, las del sistema solar exterior sonrieron.

-es hora de acabarlas. Dijo Háruka, Zafiro abrió los ojos.

\- ¡no lo hagan!. Ordenó deteniendo a todo mundo en el acto.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Preguntó Diamante –hermano, no pueden hacerlo, estas niñas están controladas, por eso nos han atacado. Dijo Zafiro.

-es verdad. Dijo Michiru.

-pero igual príncipe Zafiro, hay que neutralizarlas. Dijo Hotaru, el asintió –estoy consciente, pero no pueden matar a un inocente, tienen unas semillas del mal. Explicó.

-quiero purificarlas. Dijo Serena poniéndose de pie, los otros asintieron.

-hermosa…ten cuidado. Pidió Diamante, Serena asintió,le sonrió.

-descuida, lo tendré. Dijo acercándose a sus amigas caídas, alzó su broche.

\- ¡curación lunar!¡acción!. las 4 comenzaron a gritar, gritar y gritar, en ese momento, aparecieron Black Lady y Darien.

\- ¡no lo permitiremos!. Exclamaron a coro - ¡no interfieran!. Exclamaron Diamante y Zafiro elevándose a su altura, Zafiro se puso en frente de Black Lady y Diamante, en frente de Darien.

-por fin, cara a cara, niñita. Dijo Zafiro –voy a acabar contigo principito. Dijo Black Lady.

-me regresarás a mi princesa. Dijo Darien - ¿tu que? Ella es mía, porque ha decidido amarme. Dijo Diamante con calma y seguridad.

-eso no es verdad. Dijo Darien –desde luego que si lo es. Dijo Diamante con calma, los 2 comenzaron la pelea, al tiempo, que Zafiro y Black Lady iniciaban la suya, las 4 sailors ganadoras, se pusieron en las esquinas del salón.

-bien, hora de cuidar todo del Háruka - ¿no deberían despertar a la princesa?. Preguntó Michiru.

-sabes que eso se debe hacer una vez que ellos se hayan declarado y hasta ahora,no lo han hecho. Explicó Hotaru, las otras asintieron mientras encendían sus energías, fue cuando lo sintieron, un ataque del Gran Sabio.

\- ¡ahora chicas!¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka - ¡maremoto de neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru.

-rito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna - ¡sorpresa de alabarda!. Lanzó Hotaru, los 4 poderes juntos, rechazaron al Gran Sabio y si es verdad, no lo mataron, lo hirieron d gravedad, finalmente, las sailors del sistema solar interior, dieron un suspiro y se desmayaron, Serena sonreía, lloraba.

-chicas, ya están de regreso. Dijo con calma, sonrió aliviada, se arrodilló delante de cada una y la abrazó, las peleas en el aire, se detuvieron.

\- ¡nos las pagarán!. Exclamaron a coro Black Lady y Darien desapareciendo.

-mejor las llevo a las habitaciones, tengo el presentimiento de que se quedarán. Dijo Zaffiro.

-así es. dijeron a coro Diamante ySerena-muchas gracias Zafiro. Dijo la rubia.

-estamos para ayudarnos cuñada. Dijo el peliazul.

-parece que el enemigo no soy yo. Dijo Diamante, Serena asintió.

-eso parece. Dijo mirando a las otras 4 sailors.

-muchas gracias por la ayuda. Expresió la princesa de la luna –fue un placer. Dijo sailor uranus.

-ya nos veremos. Dijo sailor neptiún, las otras 2, hicieron un gesto de cabeza y desaparecieron, Serena asintió y sonrió.

-bueno, ya podemos seguir hablando. Le dijo a Diamante.

-dame un minuto. Dijo el príncipe, encendió su poder, el trono se reconstruyó.

-ahora si, todo en órden ¿por donde ibas?. Preguntó.

\- ¿yo? Bueno, estaba en eso de que no nos conocimos de la forma mas convencional posible, que ha sido una semana llena de muchos cambios y que me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Dijo Serena con calma, Diamante asintió,se acercó a ella tras haber bvajado del cielo, la abrazó.

-te amo. Le dijo por fin, la princesa de la luna al príncipe de Némesis, este, se quedó aturdido.

\- ¿me amas?. Preguntó con miedo, ella le sonrió.

-así es, te amo. dijo Serena con calma, el la abrazó mas fuerte, ella lo abrazó a el de la misma forma, se sonrieron, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de el, escuchando su corazón.

-te amo, mi hermosa sailor moon. Dijo Diamante en un dulce susurro como para no arruinar, la paz del momento.

-te amo, mi gran príncipe Diamante. Dijo Serena feliz alzando su rostro hacia el para fundirse en un beso.

El Gran Sabio estaba indignado, no podía creer que aquellas malditas 4 sailors, no solo lo hubieran detenido, sinó que hubieran rechazado sus embistes como si nada, no podía creer, que la muerte que había planeado para los príncipes, hubiera sido magistralmente detenida por Phanton, por ese maldito hombre, que 5 intentos de asesinato no había podido librar de su cruz, no podía creer que Zafiro y la maldita princesa hubieran hecho tan buenas migas y definitivamente no podía crerr, que aquel par se hubiera enamorado.

-pero siempre hay una manera de hacer las cosas. Dijo tranquilamente.

-mis sirvientes me ayudarán y finalmente, llenaré todo de obscuridad. Dijo el adivino ya teniendo un nuevo az bajo la manga.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Estoy activa, un flujo de creatividad constante, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ya faltando com capítulos para el final, espero les guste el desarrollo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un enial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, qiero entretenerlas.

¡no volveré jamás!¡libre soy!.

El Gran Sabio, apareció en el templo Ikagua, delante de el, aparecieron Darien y Rini, los 2, se pusieron de rodillas.

-Gran Sabio. Dijeron amnos a coro –quiero que acaben con los príncipes Diamante y Serena, no deben pasar de esta noche. Dijo el adivino.

-no lo harán mi señor, se lo aseuro. Dijo Darien –eso espero. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

-hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Agregó –si, Gran Sabio. Dijeron ambos a coro, el Gran Sabio, asintió y se fue.

Diamante y Serena, celebraron su declaración –soy tan feliz princesa, tan feliz. Dijo el.

-yo igual mi príncipe, yo igual. Dijo ella.

-quiero bailar, ven conmigo. Dijo el yendo hacia la salida del trono.

-pero Díam, espera. Dijo ella, el rió.

\- ¡no quiero esperar!¡soy tan feliz!. Exclamó –pero Díam, debo ir a ver a las chicas. Dijo Serena con calma.

-ya las verás. Dijo el, la arrastró riendo y riendo, hasta la sala de baile, en cuanto entraron, se pusieron a bailar al son de un hermoso vals, duraron así hasta las 2 de la madrugada, hora en la cual, se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, las chicas despertaron, en un cuarto, con 2 camas matrimoniales.

¡Darien!. Exclamaron a coro - ¿Qué pasó aquí?. Preguntó Mina.

-no lo se, Darien estaba con Rini, ella tenía la mirada hipnotizada, estaba pequeña y lanzaron, 4 semillas…no recuerdo mas nada. Dijo Amy.

-tenemos que buscar a Serena, necesitamos una explicación. Dijo Rey, las demás asintieron, cuando se iban a levantar, la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡chicas!. Exclamó Serena - ¡Serena!. Exclamaron todas, se abrazaron.

\- ¿Qué pasó? No entiendo nada. Dijo Mina - ¿Dónde estamos?. Preguntó Amy.

Estamos en la base de Diamante, ahora vivo con el. Dijo Serena - ¡quéee!. Exclamaron todas, la rubia las miró.

Así es, ahora vivo con el. Lita negó –pero, no lo entiendo, no entiendo porqué. Dijo confundida.

¡lo amo!¡no volveré jamás!¡libre soy!. Exclamó Serena, las chicas la miraron.

\- ¿Qué pasará con el futuro?. Preguntó Amy.

-supongo que cambiará. Dijo Serena –pero Serena, técnicamente, es como 3000 años mayor que tu. Dijo Mina.

-tienen un conjuro, cuando lo liberemos, reresarán a su tiempo real, ellos nacieron con nosotras, yo lo amo, el me ama, nunca me había sentido tan viva como cuando el me raptó, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, la he pasado muy bien con el. Las 4 lo miraron.

\- ¿eres feliz?. Preguntó Rey, Serena asintió.

Si Rey, lo amo. dijo ella con calma, todas la miraron, Amy sonrió.

\- ¿estás segura de que es bueno?. Preguntó, Serena asintió con la cabeza.

-si, lo amo. dijo la rubia, las 4 sonrieron.

-por nosotras está bien. Dijo Mina –si quieres te acompañamos. Dijo Lita.

-somos tus sailors, estaremos contigo pase lo que pase. Dijo Rey, los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

-chicas…comenzó a decir Serena, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Cuñada. Dijo Zafiro –Zafiro, que bueno que llegaste. Dijo Serena.

\- ¿tus sailors que harán?. Preguntó el –nos quedamos con ella. Dijo Amy.

Debemos protegerla, pase lo que pase. Dijo Mina, Zafiro asintió.

-lo entiendo, pero no se como va a resultar todo esto. Dijo, las chicas, lo miraron.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó Lita –vamos a desarticular el plan de mi hermano. Dijo Zafiro, Amy negó.

\- ¿por que?. Preguntó –porque sabiendo la verdad, estamos manejando el problema desde el enfoque equivocado. Dijo el príncipe de la luna negra, las sailors lo miraron.

Ya veo ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?. Preguntó Amy –pues, ayudarnos a derrotar al Gran Sabio, detener la apertura de la puerta de las tinieblas y básicamente, impedir que ganemos la guerra. Las 4 miraron a ZAFIRO Y A Serena.

¿están seguros?. Preguntó Rey, los 2 asintieron.

Así es. Dijeron a coro –bien, los ayudaremos. Dijo Mina.

-así es. Dijo Lita –cuenten con nosotros. Dijo Amy.

-claro que si. Dijo Rey, Zafiro asintió.

Bien, no se separen de su princesa por ningún momento. Dijo Zafiro, las 4 asintieron.

-deja que nos arreglemos y nos transformemos. Dijo Rey, las otras 3, asintieron.

Una vez, las sailors y Serena, estubieron listas, se fueron al jardín, Zafiro entró al trono, detrás de este, permanecía el tubo que transportaba la energía del cristal obscuro, la abrió y sacó la tarjeta.

¿Qué está haciendo príncipe Zafiro?. Preguntó el Gran Sabio como si nada.

\- ¡deteniendo tu proyecto maldito adivino!¡esto no era lo que nosotros queríamos!¡ahora!¡responde!¡quien es el fantasma de la muerte!. Exclamó, los ojos del Gran Sabio, brillaron tornasolados.

Llegaste demasiado lejos. Dijo el fantasma comenzando a acumular el poder en el cento de sus manos.

\- ¡morirás!. Exclamó, cuando, repentinamente, Black Lady apareció.

¡no lo haga maestro!. Exclamó la peli rosa, Zafiro la miró.

\- ¿de que hablas Black Lady? Debe morir. Dijo el adivino –no maestro, no debe morir, debemos hacerlo mejor. Dijo la peli rosa, Zafiro miraba a la muchacha, como recordando por fin.

FLASH BACK.

Diamante y Zafiro estaban en la sala de espera de la clínica, a su lado, su tío y padrino Phanton, del otro, la tía Darlet, todos estaban nquietos, Diamante sostenía una rini en sus manos, era como una margarita, con los pétalos en forma de lágrimas rosadas y el botón del centro, de un hermoso botón rojo, todos esperaban, cuando repentinamente, salió un doctor, tenía el cabello verde agua, al igual que los ojos, tenía en sus brazos un chal, todos se acercaron a el.

-felicidades. Dijo el doctor mirando a los niños –tienen una hermanita. Los 2 chiquillos se acercaron al bultito, Phanton sonrió.

-muchas felicidades chicos. Dijo el padrino con una gran sonrisa, los niños lo miraron.

\- ¿Por qué nos la trajo?. Preguntó Diamante –porque sus padres querían verlos con la pequeña, además, de querer cambiarse. Dijo el médico, los iños miraron a la cosa con cabello rosado, abrió los ojos, eran rojos.

-Rini. Dijo Diamante –la llamaremos Rini de cariño. Dijo con ilusión.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Zafiro tubo una esperanza –tengo un plan mejor. Dijo Black Lady, el Gran Sabio asintió.

-haz lo que creas conveniente. Dijo mientras desaparecía.

-Rini. Dijo Zafiro –no lo hagas hermanita, no lo hagas. Suplicó.

-no te preocupes Zafiro, no va a dolerte. Dijo la peli rosa soplándole en la cara, sonrió, le puso un collar con una gema verde opaca, sonrió y lo teletransportó.

Serena y las chicas, estaban conversado, cuando, repentinamente, en el cielo, se vio una imagen de Darien y Black Lady, ambos tomados de la mano, invocando un guerrero de sombras, las 5 se levantaron.

-debemos irnos. Dijo Rey –Zafiro está en peligro. Dijo Serena.

-vamos chicas. Dijo alzando su broche, las 4 alzaron sus puimas.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio!. Invocó Amy - ¡por el poder estelar de marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de Júpiter!. Exclamó Lita - ¡por el poder estelar de Venus!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó Serena, las 5 dijeron a coro.

\- ¡transformación!. Cada una, comenzó a hacer sus movimientos, una vez, quedaron transformadas, se tomaron las manos.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta marte!. Invocó Rey - ¡por el poder del planeta júpiter!. Invocó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Venus!. Invocó Mina - ¡poder lunar!. Invocó Serena.

\- ¡teletransportación!. Invocaron las 5 desapareciendo al momento, al aparecer, lo hicieron en frente de un laberinto de paredes negras, la guerrera lunar, apareció en frente, todas la miraron.

-rápido, el príncipe Zafiro está por aquí. Dijo la rubia, las sailors asintieron y la siguieron.

Diamante, buscaba a Serena, cuando el Gran Sabio apareció, el príncipe lo miró.

-príncipe Diamante, las sailors scouts robaron la tarjeta de poder. Dijo el adivino –es imposible. Dijo Diamante, el adivino sonrió, su bola de cristal brilló, mostrando a las 5 sailors robando la tarjeta del reactor con ayuda de Zafiro.

-no puede ser. Dijo Diamante –así es, las sailors lo controlaron. Dijo el adivino.

-no, no es cierto. dijo el príncipe sintiendo como el corazón comenzaba a rompérsele.

-me temo que si, lo engañaron. Dijo el adivino, Diamante desapareció sin decir mas.

Las sailors, siguieron en movimiento, cuando llegaron al centro del laberinto, donde esperaba atado Zafiro, las 5 lo miraron, Black Lady y Darien aparecieron en frente.

-no podrán derrotarnos. Dijo el pelinegro –claro que si podremos ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó Serena.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter!. Lanzó Lita.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de Venus!. Lanzó Mina, los oderes dieron en Darien, Black Lady rió.

\- ¡no podrán derrotarnos!¡tomen esto!¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó, las 5 saltaron.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate! le lanzó Serena a Black Lady haciéndola rodar por el suelo, las 4 chicas, se concentraron en Darien, con quien, continuaron peleando, cuando aparecieron las otras 4 sailors .

\- ¡sailor uranus!. Exclamó Serena.

\- ¡sailor moon!¡te engañaron! Dijo, las guerreras se miraron mientras la guerrera lunar, miraba a Black Lady, como no se le dio orden contraria, siguió la pelea que había comenzado su dueña.

\- ¡te engañaron!. Repitió sailor neptiún, las 5 miraron con horror, como el Zafiro que estaba atado, se liberaba y cambiaba de forma, justo a tiempo, cuando Diamante aparecía.

-no lo puedo creer, me traicionaste. Dijo, Serena negó.

-no, no príncipe, yo no. Comenzó - ¡no me mientas!. Exclamó Diamante dolido.

\- ¡me engañaste!. Bajó y se acercó a Zafiro, lo tomó en brazos y sin decir mas, desapareció, las sailors se miraron, cuando repentinamente, una esfera obscura, atrapó a Serena y desapareció junto al Gran Sabio.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamaron las 4 sailors mientras la guerrera cristal desaparecía como pulverizada.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero que todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!

Siempre hago lo mismo con Zafiro, esta vez…no será así.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un lindo REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo mis ocurrencias que espero les gusten.

La asistente del cristal obscuro.

El Gran Sabio, apareció con Serena en sus habitaciones, aún encerrada en la esfera de cristal, que cuando tocó el suelo, se convirtió en un viento obscuro, en forma de esfera que la rodeaba.

-sailor moon, es imposible resistirte, la obscuridad que nace en ti, es por tu culpa, lo traicionaste, lo engañaste y por eso, el no va a amarte. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

-el no va a amarme, nunca va a amarme. Dijo Serena.

-no, el solo te utilizó para tratar de conquistar tu mundo .dijo el Gran Sabio, incrementando el flujo de energía obscura.

-si, el solo me utilizó. Dijo Serena con voz monocorde –debes dejartellevate por la obscuridad, ella te proporcionará amor de verdad. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

-la obscuridad es lo único seguro. Dijo Serena mientras la energía obscura, la cubría de cabeza a pies, un brillo violacio se encendió, cuando culminó, Serena estaba de pie, con su mismo peinado, unos ganchos de alas rosados, con maquillaje negro, con un vestido Negro, tipo sirena, una gargantilla rosada de donde salía una capa de seda, parecida a unas alas, aparte de esa capa, era allí donde estaba el cristal de plata de un tono obscuro, guantes negros y zapatillas negras.

-bienvenida al mundo, Dark Lady, la asistente del cristal obscuro. dijo el Gran Sabio, Dark Lady rió con malignidad.

-lo llenaremmos todo de obscuridad Gran Sabio. Aseguró con firmeza y convicción.

Diamante llegó con Zafiro al obelisco obscuro –no puedes estar muerto, Zafiro, no puedes estarlo. Dijo, cuando vio, el collar que colgaba en un lado del cuello de Zafiro, Diamante lo dejó en su cama y revisó el collar.

-es imposible ¿darget?. Preguntó al ver la piedra que transfería el poder del ojo hipnótico al usuario, sin necesidad de la apertura de este, bastaba simplemente con tocarlo y transferir el poder.

-es imposible, mi princesa, no pudo hacerlo. Dijo Diamante, Zafiro se movió.

-her, ma, no. Dijo entrecortadamente –Zafiro, estás bien, me da gusto. Dijo Diamante con la voz quebrada, se aclaró.

-pensé que te había perdido. Confesó el mayor, el menor lo miró confundido.

-no hermano ¿Dónde está Rini?. Preguntó –no lo se, las sailors la derrotaron. Dijo Diamante cambiando su tono de voz.

\- ¿como llegó este collar a ti?. Preguntó Diamante –me lo colocó Rini hermano. Dijo Zafiro abergonzado.

-creía que así sería mejor. Agregó, Diamante se lo quitó.

\- ¿Qué hice bajo el poder de ella?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-ciertamente no lo se. Dijo Diamante –cuando llegué, estabas en el suelo, el yo pasado de Endimiun estaba parado a tu lado, junto a Black Lady y las sailors. Zafiro se paró rápidamente, pero se mmareó.

\- ¿Dónde está Serena?. Preguntó –ella, ella te hizo robar la tarjeta del horno de fusión. Dijo Diamante.

-ya no vale la pena que la defiendas Zafiro. Agregó el príncipe ocultando su dolor.

-se que nos traicionó. Confesó el peliceleste.

\- ¿de que hablas hermano? La tarjeta la tomé yo por iniciativa propia. Dijo Zafiro.

-nadie me ayudó, yo lo hice solo. Diamante endureció su mirada.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?¿por que me traicionaste?. Preguntó dolido - ¡hermano!¡yo sería incapaz de traicionarte!¡el Gran Sabio si!¡el lo planeó todo!¡te está engañando!¡usó a Esmeralda!¡mandó al dragón que casi los mata!¡está planeando traicionarte para darle nuestro trabajo a un sujeto llamado el fantasma de la muerte!¡nosotros no queríamos conquistar el universo!¡solo queríamos reverdecer nuestro planeta para nuestro bien y el de nuestra gente!. Diamante asintió en silencio, recordando lo dicho por Zafiro.

\- ¿estás seguro Zafiro?preguntó Diamante.

-as, así es hermano, estoy seguro. dijo Zafiro, las miradas de los hermanos se encontraron.

-te creo, mas vale que vaya a casa…tengo que hablar con mi padrino. Dijo Diamante, Zafiro sintió un escalofrío.

\- ¡hermano!¡por favor!¡no enfrentes aún al Gran Sabio!¡deja que me recupere!. Exclamó el peliazul obscuro con temor, Diamante le acarició el cabello.

-descuida Zafiro, no iré sin ti. Agregó mientras se levantaba de la cama, salió del cuarto y cerró con suavidad.

\- ¿Dónde estás cuñada?. Preguntó Zafiro preocupado.

Darien y Rini, rieron malignamente, las sailors los miraron sorprendidas.

¡maremoto d neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru a la sombra - ¡no se queden ahí de pie!. Exclamó Háruka - ¡deben ayudarnos a derrotarlo!¡sorpresa de alabarda!. Lanzó Hotaru, las primeras 4 asintieron.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey - ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita.

\- ¡rayo creciente de Venus!. Lanzó Mina, los 8 poderes al impactar con el monstro sombra, lo volvieron a ñicos, Darien y Black Lady se molestaron.

\- ¡nos las pagarán!. Juraron mientras desaparecían, las sailors se miraron entre si - ¿Por qué dicen que nos engañaron?. Preguntó Rey.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?. Preguntó Mina - ¿donde está Serena?. Preguntó Lita - ¿Quiénes son realmente ustedes?. Preguntó Amy, las sailors solo las miraban, eligiendo no responder al primer grupo de preguntas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Darien?. Preguntó Mina –está controlado por el enemigo. Dijo Háruka - ¿desde cuando?. Preguntó Amy.

-probablemente desde que el príncipe Diamante hizo el pacto con el en el pasado. Las 4 primeras sailors, abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- ¿como?. Preguntaron –es largo de explicar, vamos a un lugar seguro. Dijo Michiru.

-allá podremos contarles todo. Dijo Hotaru, las sailors asintieron, se tomaron de las manos y tras invocar sus poderes, desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron al sitio,se encontraron con el príncipe Diamante, el cual, se sorprendió al verlas, las sailors lo estudiaron.

¿vino a ver a Phanton príncipe?. Preguntó la pequeña Hotaru, el joven asintió en silencio.

-bien, pasemos todas. dijo Háruka entrando en el jardín, abriendo la marcha de los guerreros, todos la siguieron, al llegar a la puerta, tocaron el timbre, Phanton abrió sorprendido.

Pensé que entrarías sin mas. Dijo –no, con otras invitadas no. Dijo Háruka señalando a las otras 4 sailors, los ojos de Phanton, se abrieron muchísimo, al ver quien estaba detrás de sailor Júpiter sailor Venus.

\- ¿hijo?. Preguntó anonadado –padrino…yo, tengo que… comenzó el príncipe.

Mejor entramos, tenemos mucho de que hablar. Dijo Michiru, Phanton asintió y dio paso, todos entraron y se sentaron en la sala recibidor.

-los escucho. Dijo el pelimorado, las sailors le contaron todo lo que pasó, el solo asentía.

Ya veo, lo mas probable, es que el adivino se la llevara y la malignizara. Dijo Phanton, las sailors del sistema solar exterior asintieron.

Es lo que pensamos nosotros. Dijo Setsuna-padrino, yo…fui un canaya, lo lamento. Dijo Diamante.

¿Qué piensas hacer hijo?¿vas a desterrarlo?. Preguntó Phanton –debió haber sido el yo pasado de Endimiun, con ayuda de Black Lady padrino, el Gran Sabio no pudo haberlo hecho. Dijo el príncipe con dudas.

\- ¡tu viste como desapareció!. Exclamó Háruka –pero no vimos quien se la llevó. Dijo Diamante.

Entonces ¿Por qué me pides perdón hijo?. Preguntó Phanton –porque hice mal insultándote, padrino, te necesito, Zafiro está herido y yo…ya no puedo solo. Dijo el mayor bajando la cabeza, Phanton miró a Michiru.

Tu insistes en que el Gran Sabio usó a Black Lady para hacerle un hechizo a Zafiro y de esa manera, transformarlo en Endimiun, para engañar a mi ahijado ¿no es así?. Preguntó Phanton.

-así es. Dijo la peliazul –bien, me iré con ustedes. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer ellas?. Preguntó Setsuna.

Volver a sus casas y descansar, si las necesito, las llamaré. Dijo Phanton, las primeras 4 asintieron.

-nosotras nos quedaremos contigo en el obelisco. Dijo Michiru –así es. Dijo Phanton, las otras 4 asintieron.

-muchas gracias padrino. Dijo Diamante, Phanton solo asintió y todos, desaparecieron tras tomarse de las manos.

Zafiro, cuando se sintió mejor fue a la cocina, en ella estaba, cuando detrás de el, apareció el Gran Sabio.

-no importa que tu hermano haya escuchado tu versión. Dijo –cuando vea lo que preparé para el, no dudará de mi lealtad. Zafiro lo encaró.

\- ¿vas a engañarlo otra vez como hiciste en el pasado maldito fantasma?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-así es. Dijo el Gran Sabio –una vez caes en el primer engaño, puedes caer miles de veces. Dijo con calma y maldad pura, Zafiro apretó los puños.

-se lo que le hiciste a mi hermana maldito adivino. El adivino rió.

-no puedes probarlo pequeño Zafiro. Dijo, justo en ese momento, se sintió la energía de Diamante volver.

-justo a tiempo. Dijo el Gran Sabio desapareciendo, Zafiro corrió hacia el trono, abrió las puertas de par en par y sus ojos se llenaron tanto de emoción como de horror, al ver a Phanton y a Serena, que estaba muy cambiada, en la misma habitación, en frente de su hermano, la rubia, detrás de ella, tenía al Gran Sabio, Zafiro sintió un escalofrío, aquello no le daba un buen presentimiento.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Hoy todo es maravilloso ¡los pájaros cantan! Todo es feliz…perdón ¡es que estoy feliz! En fin, tengan ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Uh, yo había planeado una cosa, pero mi musa puso otra, ella ordena, yo obedezco, pero francamente, lo que mi musa puso, tiene mas lógica que lo que yo, había pensado en un principio.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un maravilloso REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedadd de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les quiero dejar regalitos de nuestro príncipe.

Phanton y Zafiro, revelados.

El Gran Sabio, miró al príncipe, que desconcertado, se había puesto de pie y se había dirigido hacia la muchacha, que lo miraba inexpresiva, la azul mirada de Serena, ahora conocida como Dark Lady, se llenó de emoción al verlo, lo abrazó, fuertemente.

-mi príncipe, que bueno verte. Dijo la rubia –hermosa…Gran Sabio ¿puedes explicarme que significa esto?. preguntó el príncipe Diamante.

-esto significa… comenzó el adivino, Phanton dio un paso hacia delante.

-yo te diré lo que significa hijo: el Gran Sabio transformó a Serena en su sirviente. Dijo Phanton, Diamante asintió.

-eso lo veo pero ¿Por qué?. Preguntó el –para que no lo traicionara nuevamente príncipe. Dijo el adivino, a todas estas, el príncipe Diamante mantenía abrazada a Dark Lady, Zafiro dio un paso poniéndose al lado de Phanton.

-eso no es verdad, la tiene de sirviente para poder manipularte hermano. Dijo el peliazul con calma, Diamante miró los ojos azules, que lo miraban con amor, un escalofrío lo recorrió aunque no lo quiso admitir.

\- ¿de verdad hiciste eso para preservar nuestra relación Gran Sabio?. Preguntó Diamante.

-es una pregunta absurda hijo, todo eso fue planeado por el y sus sirvientes, Serena no le sirve despierta, porque es la única que puede hacer que cambies de opinión. Dijo Phanton.

-es una mentira. Dijo el Gran Sabio - ¿ah si? Entonces dinos ¿Por qué apareció mi cuñada como Dark Lady con nuestra marca?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-para estar al lado de mi príncipe, Zafiro, solamentee para eso. Phanton rió.

-eso no te lo crees tu Dark Lady. Dijo, Diamante miró a su padrino.

-padrino, no le digas esas cosas a Dark Lady. Phanton entrecerró los ojos –hijo ¿de quien estás enamorado tu?¿de esta muñeca rota? O ¿de la joven que vive debajo de su piel y atrapada en su ser?. La pregunta de Phanton, dejó descolocado al príncipe Diamante, que aferró a Dark Lady como si se le fuera la vida en ello, Zafiro, miraba interesado la discusión.

-padrino, a Serena claro está. Dijo Diamante –bien, si dices amarla ¿Por qué tienes abrazada a Dark Lady?. Preguntó Phanton con la ponzoña de un escorpión.

-ella es la misma. Dijo el Gran Sabio –no lo es. Dijeron Zafiro y Phanton a coro, Dark Lady se puso de puntillas y lo besó, el príncipe Diamante se quedó de piedra, al sentir ese beso, que si bien fue cálido, no era el de su Serena, no era el de ella, Diamante la soltó horrorizado.

-tu no, tu no eres Serena. Dijo con calma, el Gran Sabio se adelantó.

-príncipe Diamante ¿no ve que ya ganó?. Preguntó el adivino - ¿no ve que ya usted tiene el poder del cristal de plata?. Preguntó una vez mas con intención.

-no, no Gran Sabio, ella es otra persona. Dijo Phanton, Diamante asintió.

-así es, tengo el poder, pero…no la quiero a ella, yo quiero a mi princesa. Dijo el príncipe.

-espero que intentemos deshacernos de las sailors scouts y que luego, volvamos a Serena a la normalidad. Fue solo un momento, un ínfimo instante en el que Phanton y Zafiro se miraron, una milésima de segundo en la que lo hicieron, bastó para que Zafiro supiera que hacer, se lanzó por su hermano, para quitarle el broche, Diamante intentó defenderse, pero Serena fue mas rápida, lo alejó de el, con un rayo obscuro.

\- ¡deja a mi príncipe!. Exclamó - ¡Zafiro!. Exclamó Diamante.

\- ¡hermano!¡hay que devolverla a la normalidad!. Exclamó Zafiro.

-hijo, si tu no quieres hacerlo, nosotros lo haremos. Dijo Phanton - ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó Diamante.

-nos encargaremos de ayudar a las sailors scouts, vamos a ayudarlas a detener esto. Dijo el pelimorado, el peliazul asintió.

\- ¡padrino!¡Zafiro!. exclamó Diamante.

-entonces ¿se declaran traidores?. Preguntó el Gran Sabio con triunfo.

-traidores no, revelados. Dijeron ambos a coro, Dark Lady sonrió.

-entonces, serán ustedes contra nosotros. Dijo la rubia mientras lo besaba una vez mas, Diamante la separó con delicadeza.

-no Dark Lady, no. Dijo el, ella lo miró con los ojos abriertos, comenzaron a humedecerse.

\- ¿no me amas mi príncipe?. Preguntó –tu no eres mi princesa, eres otra persona, lo lamento. Dijo el príncipe desapareciendo, Dark Lady miró a Zafiro y Phanton.

-voy a acabar con ustedes. Dijo mientras el Gran Sabio desaparecía.

\- ¡ríndete Dark Lady!. Exclamó Zafiro - ¡no vas a poder con nosotros!¡lágrima negra!. Lanzó Phanton.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Dark Lady, su falda se acortó, para poder pelear con comodidad, Phanton y ella, se enzarzaron a golpes.

-si acabo contigo, todo se va a resolver, estará tan destrozado que aceptará a Dark Lady como su reina. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Exclamó Háruka - ¡maremoto de neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru, el Gran Sabio voló para esquivar.

-malditas perras. Dijo –no te dejaremos que acabes con el príncipe. Dijeron las 2 a coro.

-no importa, mis sirvientes, lo harán por mi. Dijo el Gran Sabio, Darien y Black Lady aparecieron de la nada, al tiempo, que lo hacían Hotaru y Setsuna.

-nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos. Dijeron a coro –ustedes, háganse cargo del adivino. Les dijeron a las 2 primeras que asintieron, Zafiro miró a las chicas.

-puedo pelear. Dijo –debemos cuidarte, eres muy importante para el príncipe, si tu falleces, el se encontrará perdido. Dijo Hotaru, Zafiro abrió mucho los ojos y asintió.

-corre príncipe, corre y busca a tu hermano, has que detenga esta guerra. Dijo Setsuna.

\- ¡no lo harás!. Exclamó el Gran Sabio lanzándole una esfera negra a Zafiro que fue, diestramente desviada por Hotaru.

\- ¡corre!. Exclamó la mas pequeña, Zafiro asintió y salió de un solo dolor hacia el interior del trono.

Diamante, estaba en el jardín, pensando, mirando el sol poniente, cuando miró a Zafiro llegar.

¡hermano!¡debes detener esto!¡esto no era lo que Serena quería!¡esa chica!¡no es Serena!. Exclamó, Diamante lo miró.

-fue como lo que dijo mi padrino ¿no es así?. Preguntó el príncipe, Zafiro lo miró.

-así como la vez que ella regresó, pero no Era ella misma. Dijo Diamante alicaído, Zafiro lo miró.

\- ¿Cómo lo recordaste?. Preguntó –tengo fragmentos. Dijo Diamante con cierta vergüenza, se aclaró.

-los vi cuando Dark Lady me besó. Dijo, Zafiro asintió.

\- ¡debes detener esto!. Exclamó mientras lo sacudía –yo quería el cristal para despertarla. Añadió, Diamante se quitó el broche.

-haz lo mejor que puedas, Zafiro. Dijo el peliceleste, Zafiro asintió y salió corriendo.

La pelea seguía campal en el trono, los guerreros, peleaban todo lo que podían, se movían casi a la velocidad del pensamiento, Zafiro entró y alzó el broche.

¡cristal obscuro!¡purifícala!. exclamó, el cristal brilló con luz violacia, Dark Lady lo miró y comenzó a gritar, envuelta en una fina aura rosada.

Dark Lady, escúchame: no vale la pena que quieras abrazar la luz, eres un ser de obscuridad, así te quiere el. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

¡no!¡mi hermano no te ama así!¡eres Serena!¡princesa de la luna!¡te rechazó como Dark Lady!. Exclamó Zafiro.

-es verdad…me rechazó como Dark Lady, esto no le gusta. Dijo la rubia.

Como las 2 te rechazó, como Serena eres torpe, tonta y débi yl como Dark Lady, eres fría y desalmada. Dijo el Gran Sabio, Zafiro invirtió mas poder.

\- ¡Serena debes despertar!. Exclamó –si Diamante no me ama, ni como Serena, ni como Dark Lady…será mejor ¡que siga entregada a la obscuridad!. Con su propio cuerpo, rechazó el poder del cristal obscuro, con su cristal de plata, Zafiro dio un grito y fue impactado al tubo conductor de la energía, que comenzó a dañarlo.

\- ¡Zafiro!. Gritaron las 4 sailors y Phanton, este último, corrió hacia el vórtice obscuro y lo sacó del mismo.

¡vámonos!. Le exclamó Phanton a las sailors, las 4 asintieron y todos, desaparecieron hacia el templo Ikagua.

Las sailors, estaban cada una en su casa, cuando Rey las llamó repentinamente –hirieron a Zafiro. Anunció sin titubeos, las otras 3, se apresuraron a ir hacia el templo.

¿Qué pasó con Serena?. Preguntó Mina –el Gran Sabio la está controlando. Dijo Phanton, Lita asintió.

-tenemos que ir por ella. Dijo –el problema es que: nosotros no vamos a poder hacer nada. Dijo sailor uranus.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Amy –por la manera, en la que fue llevada Serena. Dijo Rey.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó Mina –que cuando ellos se enojaron, el le dijo esas cosas feas a Serena y por eso, el habrá podido controlarla. Dijo la sailor del fuego, las otras, asintieron.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Zafiro?. Preguntó Amy –el intentó liberarla. Dijo sailor neptiún.

-pero al no ser Diamante, eso fue imposible, ella quiere escuchar que el la ama, uno de los encadenantes para su hipnosis sin resistencia del cristal de plata, fue que ella creyera y el le hiciera creer que no la ama. Dijo sailor plut, las otras asintieron.

-debemos atenderlo. Dijo Amy - ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?. Preguntó Lita.

debemos purificarlo entre todas. Dijo Hotaru, las primeras 4 asintieron.

-deben transformarse e invocar sus tiaras. Explicó Michiru, todas miraron a Phanton.

-me daré la vuelta, pero no me iré, el me necesita. Dijo.

Y nosotras cuando nos transformamos quedamos desnudas. Dijo Rey, el asintió.

-lo se, pero mi ahijado me necesita. Michiru las miró.

-no es su ahijado. Dijo Mina –como si lo fuera, el los crió a los 2. explicó la peliazul de largos cabellos, Phanton se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Invocó Amy - ¡por el poder de planeta marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter!. Invocó Lita - ¡por el poder del planeta Venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡transformación!. Invocaron las 4 a coro, tras quedar listas, todas desprendieron sus tiaras, las otras 4, desprendieron las suyas, Luna, quien desde la llegada de las chicas al pasado, estaba viviendo con Rey las miró con atención..

deben usar el polvo estelar, basta con invocarlo, la tiara les funciona igual a todas. Dijo la gata negra –entendido. Dijeron las 8 chicas.

¡tiara de mercurio!¡polvo estelar!invocó Amy.

\- ¡tiara de marte!¡polvo estelar!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡tiara de Júpiter!¡polvo estelar!. Invocó Lita - ¡tiara de Venus!¡polvo estelar!. Invocó Lita.

\- ¡tiara de urano!¡polvo estelar!. Invocó Háruka.

\- ¡tiara de neptuno!¡polvo estelar!. Invoccó Michiru.

\- ¡tiara de plutón!¡polvo estelar!. Invocó Setsuna - ¡tiara de saturno!¡polvo estelar!. Invocó Hotaru, la energía obscura que rodeaba al inconsciente Zafiro, fue mutando en colores y finalmente, en una explosión de luz, fue enviada al cielo purificando el planeta, Zafiro abrió los ojos.

Zafiro. Dijo Phanton, el se sentó y lo abrazó.

-me da tanto gusto. Dijo Phanton sonriente, Zafiro asintió.

A mi también, me da gusto ya no tener toda la energía maligna en el cuerpo ¡que nosiva es!. Exclamó, las sailors rieron, felices y aliviadas de tenerlo de vuelta.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh si, acercándonos al final, creo que quedó muy bueno, en fin, juzguen ustedes.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un hermoso REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero regalarles mi inspiración.

El intento de asesinato de Diamante.

Esa noche, cenaron solos Diamante y Dark Lady, todo habría sido perfecto si fuera su Serena, aunque hubiera sido con su marca, su chica, con todo lo bueno y lo malo, quizás, alguna modificación si hubiera sido el caso, pero no esa mujer, tan fría, tan cruel, se veía que era mala a leguas, no reía, no sonreía, todo lo miraba con frialdad y aunque, hacía las cosas con perfeccción le faltaba calidés.

-mi príncipe, estás muy pensativo. Dijo Dark Lady tomando una porción de su ensalada.

\- ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?. Preguntó Diamante de repente - ¿Qué?. Preguntó Dark Lady a su vez.

-no te hagas la tonta, dime ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?. Preguntó Diamante.

-la misma que tu, solo me gusta lo que te gusta a ti. Dijo la muchacha, el asintió.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas esas tonterías?. Preguntó ella.

\- ¿tonterías?¿de verdad te parecen tonterías?. Preguntó el, ella asintió.

-claro, que mas da lo que me guste o no, solo importa el poder y la obscuridad. Dijo la muchacha con calma, el negó.

-hay cosas mas importantes que el poder. Dijo sin mas, siguieron la cena en silencio, los 2 comiendo cada quien en sus pensamientos, Dark Lady miró a Diamante, entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿no te agrado verdad?. Preguntó la rubia, Diamante la miró con tranquilidad.

-no. Dijo - ¿Qué quieres que sea?. Preguntó ella.

-quiero que seas Serena, solo quiero que seas mi princesa. Dijo –lo soy. Dijo la muchacha.

-no, no lo eres. Dijo el, siguieron comiendo.

-buenas noches Dark Lady. Dijo Diamante al culminar, tras recoger sus platos y el resto de su menagería.

Phanton y Zafiro, miraron a Rey –entonces ¿podremos quedarnos esta noche aquí?. Preguntó el pelimorado.

-así es. Dijo Rey –muchas gracias sailor mars. Dijo Zafiro –para los amigos soy Rey, acostúmbrate. Dijo la pelinegra, el asintió.

-pues, muchas gracias Rey. Dijo el menor, la muchacha asintió, los llevó a una con futones gemelos habitación y los dejó.

-mejor intentar dormir. Dijo Phanton, Zafiro asintió, ambos se desvistieron y se acostaron a dormir.

SUEÑO DE ZAFIRO.

Zafiro, estaba parado en un lugar del pasillo del palacio negro, que inesperadamente se transformó en el obelisco obscuro, caminó por este, lo reconoció enseguida, llegó a la parte de las habitaciones, corrió hacia adentro, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, que estaba entreabierta, vio a Dark Lady, en la cama de su hermano, por encima de las sábanas, a punto de besarlo, con los labios teñidos de un brillo negro, Diamante se despertaba, la miraba y le preguntaba por su objetivo,la muchacha le contestaba que era el, el negaba.

-yo no puedo ser tu objetivo. Decía, Dark Lady sonreía.

-si lo eres, déjate llevar por la obscuridad. Intentaba besarlo, el se resistía, la tumbaba de la cama.

\- ¡largo de mi dormitorio Dark Lady!. Exclamó Diamante enojado, tomó su broche.

\- ¡no lo harás!. Rugió Dark Lady atravesándolo por el vientre con su mano, le retorció los intestinos, Diamante jadeó y gritó, mientras el poder obscuro lo rodeaba, se levantó con mirada maligna, vio como ellos 2, bajo las órdenes del Gran Sabio, acababan con todos ellos, Black Lady, Endimiun, Dark Lady y su hermano, los 4 comandados por el Gran Sabio, conquistaban todo y ganaban, pero al final, los 4 eran inmisericordemente asesinados.

FIN SUEÑO DE ZAFIRO.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. gritó el peliazul, se levantó sudando frío, temblando de miedo, Phanton se levantó con la misma celeridad.

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeño Zafiro?. Preguntó –mi hermano Phanton, mi hermano está en peligro. Dijo Zafiro, Phanton asintió, se vistió a toda carrera como Zafiro y ambos salieron del templo Ikagua.

Las sailors del sistema solar exterior, sintieron el sueño agitado de Zafiro, el espejo que sailor neptiún siempre llevaba con ella, comenzó a brillar, la chica lo tomó.

-los príncipes están en peligro. Le dijo a su compañera que dormía a su lado, sailor uranus se puso de pie.

-dormiremos poco, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. Dijo alzando su pluma, la otra la imitó, procedieron a transformarse mientras las otras 2 llegaban.

-andando. Dijeron las 4 desapareciendo en ese instante.

Zafiro y Phanton, pasaron las defensas del obelisco obscuro casi sin despeinarse, llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Diamante, que estaba entrecerrada, a Zafiro, eso le dio muy mala espina, Phanton asintió y la abrió de par en par.

-bájate de la cama de mi ahijado, zorra. Dijo lanzándose por Dark Lady, que se dio la cayendo de la cama y poniéndose manos a la obra en la pElea, vuelta, Diamante despertó.

\- ¡Zafiro!. Exclamó asustado y agitado - ¡sal de la cama y vámonos hermano!. Exclamó Zafiro.

\- ¡padrino!. Exclamó Diamante - ¡no pierdas tiempo hijo!¡sal!. exclamó Phanton, Diamante se vistió enseguida, se arregló a la carrera y se dispuso a irse detrás de Zafiro.

\- ¡no escaparás!¡lianas apresadoras!. Lanzó Dark Lady.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. lanzaron a coro Diamante y Zafiro, ella en un movimiento, encerró a Phanton en un tornado de brisa nemesiana.

\- ¡detente!. Exclamó Phanton, Zafiro corrió a ayudarlo, Diamante se puso en guardia.

-no eres capaz de lastimarme príncipe. Dijo Dark Lady –no lo apuestes. Dijo Diamante lanzándose por ella.

\- ¡rayo obscuro!. Exclamó Dark Lady - ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Diamante a su vez, siguieron y siguieron peleando, la muchacha sonrió.

-voy a acabar contigo. Dijo lanzándosele en el cuello, lo tumbó y empezaron a rodar por el suelo, detentándose el lugar dominante, ella lo hizo en un momento dado y estampó sus labios contra los de el, Diamante jadeó cuando Dark Lady lo soltó, sentía como su sangre se espesaba, se congelaba.

-mi trabajo aquí, está hecho. Dijo la rubia desapareciendo, las 4 sailors llegaron.

\- ¡tierra tiembbla!. Lanzó Háruka.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna para ayudar, Phanton fue liberado del vórtice.

-hijo ¡hijo!. Exclamó llegando hasta Diamante que, respiraba con mas y mas dificultad.

-pa. dri. No. Dijo el joven entrecortado - ¡tenemmos que ayudarlo!¡se está muriendo!. Exclamó Zafiro.

\- ¡dame paso!¡alabarda destructiva de saturno!. Lanzó Hotaru, se vio como el ataque se cortaba, Diamante se sentó y comenzó a toser, jadear y respirar con dificultad.

-llegamos a tiempo, llegamos a tiempo. Dijo Zafiro abrazándolo.

-muchas gracias, Zafiro, padrino. Dijo Diamante.

-estamos para eso hijo. dijo Phanton con emoción.

-vamos, andando. Dijeron las sailors scouts.

El Gran Sabio miró a sus 3 sirvientes.

-fracasó. Dijo sin mas –lo sentimos maestro. Dijeron los 3 a coro.

-no importa, debido a todas las peleas, hemos incrementado el caudal de enería obscura, Black Lady, Enimiun, vayan y abran la puerta de las tinieblas. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

-a la orden. Dijeron los 2 desapareciendo.

-ya es hora de que todo se llene de obscuridad. Dijo el Gran Sabio mirando de manera malvada a Dark Lady.

Los 7 aparecieron en el templo Ikagua.

-llamaré a las chicas. Dijo Michiru –las vamos a necesitar. Agregó.

-mejor así, no tengo un buen presentimiento. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante asintió.

-lo siento muchísimo, esta no era la intención de mi lucha. Dijo –lo estropeé todo. Agregó entristecido.

-menos mal que aún puedes hacer algo hijo. Dijo Phanton –no todo está perdido, vamos a arreglar las cosas y a salvar la tierra. Dijo el pelimorado, el peliceleste asintió, su sonrisa poco a poco se dejó ver.

-muchas gracias, padrino. Dijo el príncipe yendo detrás de el, hacia el punto, donde todos, iban a esperar a las otras sailors.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y las cosas les vayan de lujo, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Hay ¡lo disfruté mucho! Espero que ustedes igual, banda sonora, para que sea mas interesante.

A 5 capis del final.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, amo darle vueltas de tuerca a todas las temporadas de la serie.

Derrota de Darien y Black Lady.

Darien y Black Lady, aparecieron en frente del obelisco obscuro, sobre ellos, triunfante, flotaba el adivino.

-es el momento, invoquen la puerta de las tinieblas. Dijo el Gran Sabio de manera triunfal –pero maestro, nos hace ffalta para hacerlo el cristal obscuro. dijo Darien.

-lo tendrás, no te preocupes, Black Lady, haz lo tuyo. Dijo el adivino, la muchacha asintió, se elevó y alzó los brazos.

\- ¡cristal obscuro!. Llamó encendiendo su negra energía.

\- ¡ven a mi para que abras las puertas de las tinieblas en mi nombre!. Exclamó, la energía negra, bañó toda la ciudad, el ran Sabio, comenzó a reír, al tiempo que Dark Lady se materializaba de las sombras.

-junto al cristal de plata, acaba con las sailors scouts con el corazón de lava. Del centro del pecho de Endimiun, rodeado por una energía verde, se desplegó un hermoso cristal oboide, del color de la lava recién fundida.

-con el corazón de la tierra y la luna, nada nos vencerá. Dijeron a coro Endimiun y Dark Lady mientras el Gran Sabio, reía triunfal.

En el templo Ikagua, se encontraban todas las sailors, ya transformadas, ya enteradas de todo lo que había pasado, comentaban el próximo plan a seguir, cuando, una energía obscura, borró el brillo de la luna y las estrellas.

¡que es eso!. Eclamó Amy, cuando vio, el broche de Diamante brillar, de violacio el cristal, de fondo, una energía azul.

\- ¡no lo se!¡el cristal obscuro está activado y yo no lo he hecho!. Exclamó el mayor de los príncipes.

\- ¡es Rini!. Exclamó Zafiro - ¡Rini lo está llamando!. Agregó. Diamante se puso de pie, alzó el cristal en sus manos.

\- ¡quédate conmigo!. Ordenó, Zafiro, se puso en frente de su hermano y también alzó las manos para ayudarlo, Mina negó confundida.

-no lo entiendo ¿Cómo Rini va a ser capaz de hacer eso?. Preguntó –porque Rini, en realidad no es hija de Serna y Endimiun, si nó, hermana de Diamane y Zafiro. Dijo Phanton, todas lo miraron.

\- ¡que!¡eso es imposible!. exclamó Lita –no lo es. Dijo Háruka.

-hay que hablar de eso, pero este, no es el momento. Dijo Hotaru.

\- ¡como podemos ayudarlos!. Exclamó Mina.

-lo mas fácil, es hacer una barrera protectora. Dijo Michiru –pues, manos a la obra, no queda mucho tiempo. Dijo Amy mirando como las manos de los príncipes comenzaban a temblar incontrolablemente.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Invocó Amy - ¡por el poder del planeta marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder de planeta júpiter!. Invocó Lita.

\- por el poder del planeta Venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!. Invocó Háruka - ¡por el poder del planeta neptuno!. Invocó Michiru.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta putón!. Invocó Setsuna - ¡por el poder del planeta saturno!. Invocó Hotaru.

\- ¡barrera protectora!. Invocxaron las 8, Diamante y Zafiro, diron un suspiro de alivio, dejando de temblar en el momento, Phanton los miró, con un nudo en el estómago y otro en el corazón.

Black Lady reía, cuando repentinamente, su risa se apagó -¿Qué te sucede princesa Black Lady?. Preuntó en Gran Savio –no, no lo entiendo maestro, el cristal venía hacia mi ¡lo sentía ¡ pero ahora, no lo siento, está bloqueado, no lo entiendo. Dijo la peli rosa con calma.

-Dark Lady, encárgate de destrozar la barrera del enemigo. Dijo el adivino enodo.

-a la órden maestro. Dijo la muchacha - ¡cristal de plata Negro!. Invocó con majestad.

-acaba con a barrera que rotege al cristal obscuro!. Ordenó un rayo, rosa negro, salió de la mágica joya y se dirigió hacia el punto de donde era emitido el bloqueo.

-príncipe Endimiun, acaba con los otros 2 portadores del cristal. Ordenó el adivino.

-a la órden. Dijo Darien, haciendo brotar un rayo verde de su cristal que siguió la dirección del de Dark Lady.

Las sailors scouts, se hallaban protegiendo a los príncipes, en un círculo de poder, cuando, de una dirección lejana, llegaron los 2 rayos, las sailors, dieron un grito de dolor y sin mas, fueron dispersadas.

¡no!. Gritó Phanton al verlas desmayadas y sangrantes.

\- 'hijo!¡Zafiro!¡no!. gritó al mirar impotente, como un rayo verde, astimaba a los hermanos, haciéndolos gritar de dolor y sanrar, Phanton estaba horrorizado, lanzó un rayo obscuro y se dirigió al az de luz verde, donde comenzó a ser dañado, tras haber alejado a los príncipes de la trayectoria.

-Phanton, Phanton. Lo llamaron, el abrió loos ojos, flotaba completamente desnudo, al frente de el, la reina Cristal.

-Cris, yo, fallé al proteger a tus hijos, cuanto lo siento. La mujer, de hermosos cabellos morados y ojos azules sonrió.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que fallaste?. Preguntó –si estoy acá, es porque estoy muerto. Dijo el.

-te equivocas, solo estás desmayado Phanton, muchas ggacias pog habeg protegido a mis hijos, gacias pog seg el único que gecogdaba la vegdad, estoy tan avergonzada con Segendi, el habegla olvdado, me pesa tanto. El sonrió.

-seguro ique ella lo entiende, están a mano, de alguna forma. Dijo.

-pero no me trajiste acá para hablar de la nostalgia de tu amiga que no pudo regresar ella sonrió.

-así es, te tgaje paga hacegte un como tu. Favo. Dijo.- ¿Qué será?. Preuntó el hombre con curiosidad, la mujer hizo aparecer en su mano, un hermoso espejo, Phanton lo mró anonadado.

-no, no es posible, es el espejo de la obscuridad. Dijo –esto te segvigá paga gegesag los ataques del cristal. Dijo la reina.

-es la única manega en la que puedo ayudagte. Aseuró con tristeza, el lo tomó en sus manos.

-es mas que suficiente. Dijo con calma.-ayuda a mis hijos, a mis gueggegas, ayúdalos a todos. Phanton asintió.

-así lo haré, Cris. Dijo mientras a luz se veía.

Se levantó de repente, ya todo había pasado, en su mano derecha, sostenía el espejo negro con la luna invertida y los adornos en oro dorado, se acercó a las guerreras y las curó, lo mismo hizo con sus hijos, todos se pusieron de pie, con mucho esfuerzo.

-vamos, no tnemos tiempo. Dijo –padrino ¿Qué pasó?. Preuntó Diamante.

-ese rayo, era el corazón d lava. Dijo Phanton.

-no es posible, ese no es el cristal de la tierra. Dijo Háruka –me temo que si, el corazón de lava, es el cristal de la tierra y como todos, su príncipe es el cofre donde este será guardado. Todos asintieron.

-el Gran Sabio lo sabía, el lo planeó todo. Dijo Diamante.

-así es hijo, el lo planeó absolutamente todo. Dijo Phanton con calma y rabia, apretando el mango del espejo, las sailors lo miraron.

-bueno, debemos irnos. Dijo el mayor, justo cuando, la tierra comenzó a temblar, todo mund perdió el equilibrio.

\- ¡que pasa!. Exclamó Lita - ¡la puerta de las tinieblas ha sido abierta!. Exclamó Hotaru.

-vámonos, neptiún, saca tu espejo, lo necesitaremos. Dijo Phanton, la aludida asintió y lo sacó.

\- ¿Qué estás planeando Phanton?. Preguntó Hotaru –ya lo verás, querida niña. Dijo el con calma, todos se tomaron de las manos y guiados por los nemesianos, desaparecieron.

Al llegar al sitio, el Gran Sabio miró –maldición ,los 2 príncpes están vivos dijo con –yo los acabaré. Dijo Dark Lady.

-no, tengo otro trabajo rabia para ti Dark Lady, vámonos. Dijo el adivino.

\- ¡no escaparás!. Exclamó Michiru, pero cuando iba a atacar, Phanton la detuvo.

-tu debes ir, al igual que yo, con los príncipes Diamante y Zafiro, tu y yo, debemos encargarnos de ayudarlos. Dijo, la peliazul miró su espejo y miró el espejo de Phanton, asintió.

-de acuerdo. Dijo colocándose al lado de Zafiro, Diamante y Black Lady se miraron al igual, que lo hicieron Zafiro y Endimiun.

-las demás, d4etenan a Dark Lady y al adivino, hagan todo lo necesario. Dijo el mayor.

-entendido. Dijeron todas - ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna.

\- ¡fugeo de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey - ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡sorpresa de alabarda!. Lanzó Hotaru - ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter! Anzó Lita.

\- ¡rayo creciente de Venus!. ¡fulmina. Lanzó Mina.

-vamos, ebemos irnos. Dijo el Gran Sabio una vez, se recuperaron de los ataques, pero las sailors los rodearon y los siguieron atacando.

-se acabó el juego Black Lady. Dijo Diamante, ella rió.

-no lo creo hermmano, esto no se acaba hasta que te mate ¡acábalo cristal obscuro!. Ordenó, Phanton se atravesó lastimándola con su propio rayo.

-trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Diamante, Black Lady, invocó el cristal para protegerse, pero phanton una vez mas, se atravesó, para mandar el trueno obscuro de regreso al campo protector que esta vez,se resintió.

-no lo puedo creer. Dijo –si, créelo hermanita. Dijo Diamante triunfante mientras, un millar de recuerdos volvían a el, Zafiro por su parte, peleaba con el mismo método de Phanton y Diamante contra Endimiun, Michiru le prestaba mucha ayuda, en repeler los ataques.

-estás perdido, príncipe Zafiro. Dijo Endimiun –no lo creo. Dijo Zafiro.

\- ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó hacia el campo de fuerz, después de 2 intentos mas, se desvaneció, las 2 peleas continuaron así, hasta que:

\- ¡acábalo cristal obscuro!. Ordenó Black Lady, Phanton se atravesó, Diamante cerró los ojos al escuchar el grito de su hermana, saltó para atrapar el cristal, corrió hacia ella.

-lo siento mucho, hermanita, lo siento mucho Rini. dijo el tomándola en brazos.

-espera a Endimiun hijo. dijo Pahnton mirando la batalla plenamente mágica que sostenían Endimiun y Zafiro, la cual, había sido tan árdua como la de Diamante, un grito los distrajo, al ver a las sailors lastimadas.

-no podrán impedir la victoria de la obscuridad. Dijo el Gran Sabio sonriente, Dark Lady rió.

\- espera. Dijeron las sailor poniéndose de pie con dificultad, pero los 2 guerreros del mal, no hicieron caso, desaparecieron con el portal energético hacia otro lado, Endimiun cayó, gracias al reflejo del espejo de Michiru, Diamante lo miró.

-debes despertarlos hijo, ya. Dijo Phanton, el peliceleste asintió.

-regresa a Black Lady y a Endimiun sin el hechizo, cristal obscuro. Dijo, la luz violacia se vio, los 2 comenzaban a moverse.

-escaparon. Dijo Michiru - ¿Dónde están?. Preguntó Phanton anonadado.

-no lo se. Dijo la peliazul –lágrima negra. Susurró Phanton, la lágrima, se vio en el suelo, los vieron, estaban en el palacio de una ciudades malditas.

-debemos ir. Dijo Phanton –no debemos perder Tiempo. Agregó Zafiro, tomó el cristal Diamante, que con cansancio le tendió.

\- ¡cúralas a todas cristal obscuro!. Ordenó el menor de los varones Li, nuevamente la luz violacia y las sailors de pie, como si nada, sin sangre en las ropas.

-bien señoritas, no perdamos tiempo, debemos irnos ya. Dijo Phanton mirando a todo mundo, todos asintieron, se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron hacia la ciudad maldita.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Hu, falta poco para terminar, un contratiempo para los chicos, pero espero lo logren.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un Genial RVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero expandir el universo de Naoko.

Peligro, el castillo de la ciudad maldita tomado.

Al aparecer, el viento sacudió las capillas de marinero de las chicas, junto a sus cabellos, la capa de Diamante ondeó y la trenza de Phanton la imitó, los 11 miraron la frontereste lugar da mucho miedo. Dijo Mina –tienen que estar calladas. Dijo Phanton –una vez entrar, deben estar en silencio. Las chicas lo miraron.

-es una ciudad maldita. Dijo Háruka - ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó Rey.

-en Némesis como guardianes del lado obscuro de la luna, son los encargados de mantener a raya a los zombis y a los demonios, cada una de estas criaturas, vive en 7 ciudades de cada especie, 7 de zombis que son los que nacen, por rechazar su muerte y la pérdida de su cuerpo, en castigo, perderán intligencia, discernimiento y bondad, se volverán seres malignos cuya única función será comer y llenar todo de sangre y solo los guerreros nemesianos muerte, serán cacaces de mantenerlos a raya, otros, que si aceptaron morir en un principio pero después se arrepintieron, serán los otros zombis que si son inteligentes y quieren hacer lo mismo, llenar todo de sangre y muerte y en cuanto a los demonios, lo demás ya lo saben. Las primeras 4 sailors tragaron saliva, todas miraron con apreensión la ciudad, los nemesianos, asintieron.

-bueno, ya que lo saben, podemos entrar. Dijo Phanton mirando el cielo violácio que era el único acusante de la apertura de la puerta de las tinieblas.

\- ¡esperen!. Exclamó Mina, todos la miraron - ¿Qué pasa si?¿si?¿si?¿si se despiertan?. Preguntó.

-dales a la cabeza con el rayo creciente de Venus. Dijo Háruka –lo mismo para las demás. dijo Háruka, las otras 3, asintieron.

\- ¿podemos usar las tiaras?. Preguntó Lita, las otras 4 asintieron.

-será lo mejor, así se mantienen lejos de ellos. Dijo Setsuna, todas asintieron, sacaron sus tiaras y murmuraron quedo.

-tiara de…acción. Las tiaras se volvieron discos dorados, esperando levitadas sobre los dedos índices y pulgar, en forma de pistola, todas asintieron y se dirigieron adentro, miraron el sitio, comenzaron a caminar, miraron y miraron los sitios, mudos, muertos de miedo.

-Phanton. Susurró Amy, el la miró, estaba callado y pálido, los demás nemesianos, no eran la excepción.

-vaya, las puertas están cerradas. Dijo el general de los ejércitos de Némesis, miró el esquema de la ciudad, pasó los dedos por todos los puntos, uno por uno.

-vaya, hay que buscar las llaves, son joyas, figuras de plata en forma de 5 pájaros y 5 estatuas representando a las 5 sailors. Las chicas asintieron.

\- ¿Dónde podrían estar?. Preguntó Rey con calma.

-en el templo de Nix, en la comisaría, en la casa del alcalde, en el templo sicay y en el museo nocturno. Dijo Phanton.

-quizás, las lleven a otro sitio. Dijo Diamante –nos lleven hijo, nos lleven. Dijo el pelimorado calmadamente.

\- ¿Cómo nos dividimos?. Preguntó Zafiro en un susurro –nosotros 3, nos vamos juntos. Dijo Phanton.

-mars y uranus, Mercury y neptiún, Júpiter y plutón, Venus y asintiron.

-no hagan ruido. Dijo Phanton, miró un reloj que había aparecido de la nada, de la misma forma, desapareció.

-nos vemos en 4 horas en la entrada del castillo. Dijo Phanton con calma, todos hicieron gestos de cabeza y se fueron en istintas direcciones.

Black Lady se despertó junto a Endimiun –Endi, Endi. Llamó, el pelinegro se despertó.

-Rini ¿por que estás vestida así?. Preguntó, Luna y Artemis, quienes habían llegado a mirarlos y a cuidarlos, se acercaron.

-ella está vestida así porque no es tu hija. Dijo Luna, Darien la miró.

-es imposible. Dijo –el rey Endimiun dijo que. Comenzó a decir pero, Artemis negó.

-el rey al igual que tu, al igual que todos, fue hechizado para olvidar, gracias a un error de Diamante, en realidad, ella no es tu hija, es tu amada. dijo el gato blanco.

-no, no lo puedo creer. Dijo el pelinegro, la peli rosa asintió.

-es verdad, pero como nos olvidaron y no nacimos en el tiempo correcto, lo hicimos miles de años después, yo como tu hija y ellos, como los enemigos y todo, se desencadenó por el amor que después de todo, no pudo ser borrado del alma de mi hermano. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿quieres decir?. Preguntó el –así es. Dijo ella, el le sonrió y la abrazó, se besaron dulcemente, vieron algo escarlata que se mnifestó en el medio de los 2.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Preguntó el –es el corazón de lava. Respondió Artemis.

-Luna ¿Qué debemos hacer?. Preguntó Black Lady.

-debes ir a la ciudad maldita, a ayudar a tus hermanos y tus amigas. La peli rosa asintió, se puso de pie, al igual que Darien.

-es hora de irnos. Dijo, se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron, los gatos se miraron.

-buena suerte chicos. Dijeron los gatos a coro, yéndose a esperar, las buenas noticias de la victoria.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola ¡hola mis querdida seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

La verdad, es que este capi iba a ser largo, me desvelé y ando a media máquina, eso y otras cosas, me hicieron pensar en dividirlo en 2 y acá está.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuhchi, yo solo, quiero entretenerlas y que se sientan en casa, es decir, felices por encontrar fans del príncipe mas bello del planeta.

8 sailors scouts en acción 1.

Rey y Háruka se miraron, se despidieron y desaparcieron hacia el sitio a pie, las 2, miraban todo a su alrededor, los cuerpos, estaban tirados en todas direcciones y en todas posiciones.

¿segura que no nos huelen?. Preguntó Rey en un susurro –si, claro que nos huelen, se guían por el olfato, el oído el tacto y el gusto, son capaces de sentir calor y solo pueden ver cosas térmicas, son inmunes al dolor. Dijo Háruka, Rey se estremeció.

\- ¿Por qué no se levantan?. Preguntó, la rubia vestida de negro la miró.

\- ¿tu quieres que se levanten?. Preguntó –no, ni de chiste, solo tengo curiosidad. Dijo Rey.

-no se levantan porque están invernando, cuando ellos no comen, se produce un proceso de adormecimiento total, eso frena hasta su descomposición, ellos salen del invierno, cuando escuchan un grito, un crujido, o un roce. La pelinegra vestida de rojo tembló.

Hay dios, será inevitable no hacer ruido. Dijo Rey intranquila.

-entonces, prepara tu tiara. Dijo Háruka, las 2 siguieron camino, llegaron al templo de Nix, fue solo un momento, un instante tras haberse parado a mirar la imponente construcción, Rey miró a su alrededor y tropezó con esa cosa, esa cosa que le agarró el pie, la muchacha gritó, gritó y gritó, Háruka lanzó su tiara para cortarle la cabeza, al zombi que iba a morderle el pie a la histérica y paralizada Rey.

\- ¡tiara de urano!¡acción!. Lanzó Háruka, Rey reaccionó.

\- ¡tiara de marte!¡acción!. lanzó para librarse de los zombis, corrieron al templo de Nix.

\- ¡no se abre!¡no se abre! . exclamó Rey desesperada –da paso ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka hacia las puertas que se hiciron mil pedazos, ambas entraron, miraron el alrededor, mas y mas zombis se levantaban de los bancos, del suelo, de todos lados, las 2, se pusieron manos a la obra, al finalizar la limpieza, suspiraron.

-vamos, tenemos que buscar el sínbolo. Dijo Háruka, Rey asintió y se pusieron manos a la obra, las 2 miraban a su alrededor, de repente, Rey miró en el altar, había una estatua de Nix con los brazos alzados, pero, tenía 2 cilindros en sus manos, que sostenían algo, la sailor del fuego, se acercó y se encaramó en el pedestal.

-Háruka. Llamó quedo, la rubia llegó hasta allá.

\- ¿Qué lleva Nix en las manos?. Preguntó Rey.

-una luna invertida. Respondió Háruka –es evidente que no la tiene. Dijo Rey señalando lo obvio, Háruka asintió.

-lo noto. Dijo con calma, Rey miró en el pedestal, unos símbolos extraños.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó señalándolos –un nictograma. Dijo Háruka.

-son los símbolos para el nictian, la lengua previa al latín nemesiano. Rey frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué haces la diferenta en cuanto al latín terrestre?. Preguntó –porque el latín nemesiano, es como una mezcla de español, inglés y francés, en cambio, el latín terrestre, vino de un mismo sitio. La pelinegra asintió, Háruka se bajó y comenzó a leer las inscripciones al pie de la diosa.

-en las manos de mi madre me encuentro, pero debido al mal, me hallo perdida en el océano Negro, la plata me cobija, búscame y hallarás, la luz que puedo dar. Las 2 chicas miraron una vez mas, las manos de Nix.

-falta la luna ¿el océano es Negro acá?. Preguntó Rey.

-no, es azul, el océano Negro, ha de ser el cielo. Dijo Háruka –es una masa negra, no veo nada. dijo Rey, la rubia miró por su alrededor.

-bueno, será mejor que enciendas algo de fuego. Dijo Háruka, fue cuando Rey se percató de las antorchas.

Ya veo ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. exclamó lanzándole la bola de fuego a las antorchas, esta viajó como si fuera un meteoro y encendió las 10 antorchas, las 2 miraron como el fuego de las antorchas, derretía la capa negra del techo, dejando ver las estrellas, las 2 se quedaron anonadadas, Háruka miró a su alrededor en total concentración, Rey miró igual, al techo, fue cuando lo vió, un cuarto de luna, se la señaló a Háruka, que asintió.

¡acción!. Lanzó la tiara hacia allá, en cuanto el cuarto de luna, se cayó del techo, Rey la atrapó, miró otra vez, al cielo, la señaló, el otro cuarto.

\- ¡acción!. Lanzó una vez mas la tiara, el segundo cuarto de luna cayó, Háruka y Rey sonrieron, la sailor del fuego los unió, fue sorprendente como se pegaron como si no hubieran sido piezas separadas, Háruka las tomó y la encajó en sus soportes, Nix se alzó en puntas de pie, las 2, miraron anonadadas ese hecho, se acercaron al pie de la estatua.

\- ¿un pájaro?. Preguntó Rey .

-así es, tiene una nota. Dijo Háruka, la tomó y leyó:

En el lugar del descanso eterno, se halla la llave del viento, solo tienes que ser capaz, de viajar al interior de la muerte.

Las 2 se miraron.

-vámonos, tenemos que caminar. Dijo Rey, háruka asintió, Rey volvió a invocar la tiara y ambas salieron del templo de Nix.

Michiru y Amy, continuaron su camino, yendo con cuidado a la comisaría, las 2 sailors de agua, no tuveron la misma suerte de una travesía calmada como la de Rey y Háruka, Michiru no tuvo opción, que pasar por un sitio, donde habían 2 zombis demasiado pegados, eso, los hizo despertar y casi, almorzarse a la sailor de los mares.

¡tiara de mercurio!¡acción!. invocó Amy para ayudarla

¡tiara de neptuno!¡acción!. invocó Michiru, las 2 descabezaron a los zombis, llegaron a la comisaría, donde tras acabar con los zombis, entraron.

-vaya. Dijo Michiru –debemos encontrar algo como una llave en forma de pájaro ¿por donde comenzar?. Preguntó Amy.

-esto parece un museo. Dijo la peliazul, la sailor vestida de negro, asintió.

-bueno, lo mejor es hacerlo por el principio, veamos las esculturas. dijo Michiru, comenzaron a hacerlo, miraron estatua tras estatua, de repente, la vieron, era una estatua de una niña idéntica a Rini, las 2 la miraron.

¿Qué le falta a la niña?. Preguntó Amy –los ojos. Dijo Michiru al detallarla, las se miraron, al igual 2 que Rey y Háruka, vieron las inscripciones al pie de la estatua.

En el agua obscura los perdí, mis rubíes no están conmigo, sin ellos, no puedo seguir el camino.

Las 2 chicas se miraron –hay fuentes acá. Dijo Michiru –mejor ir a buscar los ojos. Dijo Amy, ambas se dieron la vuelta y se fueron, encontraron 2 fuentes, vacías, con 2 sirenas, con las manos apretadas, cada una se enfocó.

¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Exclamó Amy - ¡maremoto de neptuno!. Exclamó Michiru, cada una frente a su fuente, una vez, estas llenadas de agua, las sirenas abrieron las palmas, cada una, dejó ver los ojos de rubí, las sailors las tomaron y se regresaron a la estatua, pusieron los ojos en su sitio, la niña se paró y dejó abierto el pedestal, las chicas, se asomaron al interior, vieron una inscripción.

En lo mas malvado de mi ser, se halla el pájaro que me hará volar a la libertad.

Las 2 se quedaron mirando el interior del lugar, se olía algo nauceabundo, muy nauceabundo, las 2 se miraron.

-al parecer, hay que ir a las alcantarillas. Dijo Amy.

-no queda de otra, andando. Dijo Michiru, se deslizó túnel abajo, Amy suspiró y la siguió sin muchas ganas.

Lita y Setsuna, comenzaron el camino, de inmediato, fueron atacadas por los zombis, al Setsuna ver un zombi y sin querer dar un grito, los zombis se levantaron, comenzaron el camino para atacarlas a ellas, las cuales, se defendieron con sus tiaras, siguieron y siguieron el camino, al llegar a la casa del alcalde, se quedaron mirando la puerta rota.

¿por donde debemos comenzar a buscar?. Preguntó Lita –lo mejor, será comenzar por la biblioteca. Dijo Setsuna, las 2 asintieron y comenzaron el camino, pasaron por varias salas, de televisión, entretenimiento, recibidores y otros, al llegar a la biblioteca, comenzaron a revisar su alrededor, Lita que había movido los libros, se dio cuenta, que uno de ellos, no se movía, Setsuna y ella, se acercaron al mismo, lo abrieron y no vieron nada, nada mas que piezas, las 2 se miraron.

-parece un rompecabezas. Dijo Setsuna, Lita asintió.

-las piezas, deben estar acá en la casa. Dijo, Setsuna asintió, se dirigieron una vez mas, por toda la casa, fueron encontrando las piezas, en distintas zonas de la casa, las colocaron una a una, una vez listo, un cuadro se desprendió, las 2, dieron un brinco, se acercaron al sitio, donde solo había una nota vieja y enmoecida.

La marcha fúnebre me lleva a casa, sus notas me guían, al lugar donde me preparo para el viaje, debes acompañarme, si quieres encontrar el tiempo.

Las 2 se miraron, verde contra verde.

¿que quiere decir eso?. Preguntó Lita confusa.

Las notas. Dijo Setsuna –debe haber…una sala de música. Dijo con calma.

-si, la hay, la vi, pero solo había un piano. dijo la sailor del trueno, la sailor del tiempo asintió.

Bueno, andando. Dijo Setsuna, Lita salió y comenzó a guiarla hasta allá.

Ambas vieron el piano de cola, ambas se miraron con curiosidad.

-bien ¿tu sabes tocar esto?. Le preguntó Lita.

-si, claro que si, es uno de mis pasatiempos. Dijo Setsuna, se sentó en el banquillo tras limpiarlo un poco y comenzó a tocar, la marcha fúnebre resonaba aterradoramente en el lugar, Lita, tenía toda la carne de gallina,solo quería que se terminara.

-listo. Dijo la sailor del tiempo, de repette, sintieron un temblor en la biblioteca, se dirigieron hacia allá, el suelo se había movido, había un túnel.

-ajá ¿tenemos que seguirlo?. Preguntó Lita, Setsuna asintió.

-así parece, mira. dijo señalando la flecha, Lita se agachó y recogió el papel.

-el lugar donde restauro mi adorno para este mundo, es el lugar mas seguro de la tierra. Murmuró la sailor del trueno, la sailor del tiempo asintió.

-vamos, andando. Dijo Setsuna, Lita asintió y la sguió hacia el interior del túnel, señalado con flechas verdes.

Mina y Hotaru seguían el camino, les había costado muchísimo llegar, lo vieron, un hermoso templo morado que combinaba a la perfección con el cielo del momento, las 2 se quedaron un momento, mirando la belleza fantasmal del lugar, las 2 se miraron y asintieron.

-hay que entrar. Dijo Mina, Hotaru asintió, las 2, se dirigieron a toda carrera al interior, miraron el vestíbulo que era impresionante, con estatuas de otros sicays, miraron el sitio, Hotaru llamó su alabarda.

-esto es el inicio. Dijo clavando su cuchilla en una de las estatuas.

\- ¡que haces!. Exclamó Mina –despierto los guerreros,si no los acabamos, nunca vamos a salir de aquí. Dijo, las 2 se pusieron manos a la obra, una vez rotos, destruídos, se abrió la siguiente puerta.

-es un abismo. Dijo Mina horrorizada, miró hacia abajo pero solo se veía el Negro de la noche.

-hay algún lugar por donde pasar. Dijo Hotaru, Mina miró el abismo, de repente, se acercó al borde.

\- ¡no saltes!. Exclamó Hotaru –no voy a satar. dijo Mina arrodillada, tocó lo que le había parecido ver y sonrió.

-es una cuerda, es una cuerda para pasar. Dijo la rubia, la pelinegra asintió.

-bien, no soy equilibrista y creo que tu tampoco. Le dijo con calma –mira esas cuñas. Dijo la mas pequeña, Mina sonrió.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de Venus!. Invocó, la cadena quedó firmemente atada en los ganchos, Hotaru uardó su alabarda y seguida de Mina, comenó a moverse agarrada a la cadena, Mina la siguió, en el trayecto, sintieron algo raro y se pusieron en tención, cuando la cuerda que sostenía los pies, desapareció.

\- ¡hay no!¡que vamos a hacer!. Exclamó Mina.

-seguir. Dijo Hotaru, Mina la miró, estaba decidida –si nos soltamos, morimos, vamos, el templo activó sus defensas. Dijo la sailor de la destrucción, la sailor del amor asintió y siguió, poco a poco se dirigieron hacia el otro lado del camino, cuando terminaron, vieron un diamante Negro.

Esta es la joya de mi espada, mis alas negras, te llevarán al cielo.

Las 2 siguieron el camino, vieron la siguiente estatua, había un hermoso ángel de alas negras, con una espada, a la cual, le faltaba la joya en el mango, Mina la colocó y el ángel se elevó.

-en el punto mas alto de la ciudad, hallarás las respuestas que buscas. Dijo y acto seguido, señaló con su espada el cielo, las chicas se miraron.

-bueno, a intentar llegar al techo. Dijo Hotaru, Mina asintió y se puso manos a la obra.

-seguro del techo, deberemos ir al mirador. dijo la rubia, la pelinegra asintió.

-lo mas probable. Dijo Hotaru yéndose por una puerta seguida de Mina.

Diamante, Zafiro y Phanton, llegaron al museo, lo miraron de cabo a rabo.

-parece que tenremos que buscar algo. dijo Diamante, Zafiro y Phanton asintieron.

-lo mejor, es seguir el camino. Dijo el general de los ejércitos.

-vamos, hay que hacer. Dijo Diamante adentrándose en el museo, seguido de su hermano y su padrino.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anen de lo mejor, acá tienen ustedes ¡otro capi de la histeria! Digo ¡de la historia!.

Acercándonos al final, espero les guste esta segunda parte, si, los zombis dan asco, pero el adivino, no la iba a poner fácil ¿no?.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un magnífico REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, reesfuerzo por entretenerlas.

8 sailors scouts en acción 2.

Rini y Darien llegaron a la ciudad maldita, que era un verdadero pandemoniun, gritos, gemidos, de todos, los 2 se miraron.

-creo que vamos a necesitar algo mas que nustros poderes. Dijo Rini desprendiendo sus aretes - ¿no son de adorno?. Preguntó.

-por favor Endi, no todos lo son. Dijo juntándolos, los aretes brillaron y dejaron ver una hermosa espada negra de cristal, se veía afilada y peligrosa, ella sonrió.

-toma. Dijo, el la tomó duvitativo, sus ojos mirando su rostro.

-pero ¿Qué mas a usar tu?. le preguntó, Rini sonrió.

-yo tengo mi arma, me la diste en el futuro donde eras mi padre, espero no se haya desvanecido ¡Luna pelota!. Llamó la muchacha, pero nada ocurrió.

\- ¡Luna pelota!. Exclamó Black Lady una vez mas, Darien la miró.

-Rini, no creo que… dijo el pelinegro, cuando, vio llegar a una pelota, que no era Luna, esta era de color rubio, con los ojos violetas y la misma marca de ella en su frente.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Se preguntó, cuando los ojos de la pelota brillaron y se vio, la cara de una mujer idéntica a ella, excepto por los colores de ojos y cabellos, los de la mujer que la miraba con lágrimas, eran morados, un hermoso cabello morado con el mismo peinado de su hija y los ojos azules, Black Lady sintió como el corazón le apretaba en el pecho.

-Gini. Dijo su voz, esa voz, la llenó de amor y calidéz de recuerdos de tortas, galletas y picnics, con Diamante, Zafiro, el hombre que la había raptado previamente, antes de que la liberaran y salvaran su vida, un hombre idéntico a Diamante y ella, esa mujer, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-mamam. Dijo Black Lady llorando por fin –Gini, has sido muy valiente, aún cuando no pudimos volveg gracias al hechizo, te las ingeniaste paga volveg y lo hiciste. Ella lloró mas.

-mamá, lo siento, si no lo hubiera olvidado todo, habría podido restaurarlo todo con ayuda del cristal, tras haberlos encontrado a ti y a papá, pero no pude, las pesadillas se desvanecieron y creí ¡creí que todo era fruto de mi mente por el miedo!. Sollozó la peli rosa.

-lo se cagiño, el problema fue que el getgasó tu nacimiento matándome a mi en el pagto de tu hermano, te obligó a naceg de Segena y cuando hizo eso, boggó tus gecuegdos, estoy sopgendida de que aún con eso, hubieras sido capaz de despegtatg, hasta que te selló plenamente junto a tu padge. La peli rosa asintió.

-mami, lo siento. Dijo llorando una vez mas, la reina sonreía.

-no importa ma petite, todo se ha gestaugado, pego, esa no es la gazón pog la que me comunico contigo. Se vio un brillo Negro, una pluma azul, como la de las otras, con un anillo rodeando una luna creciente, Black Lady y Endimiun estaban con la boca abierta.

-esta, es tu pluma ma petite, ayuda como lo que eges, la sailog de la obscuridad, sailor Némesis, defiende el universo junto a tus amigas y cuñada. La niña ahora mujer, asintió.

-lo haré mamá. Dijo con calma.

-Endimiun, se su apoyo, lleguen al palacio, libgen el camino paga los demás, las llaves han encontgado, que una vez utilizadas abgigán la puegta, espegen a que todas aparezcan y despejen el camino, segá mas sencillo. Ambos asintieron.

-no la decepcionaré, la protegeré a toda costa. Dijo el, la mujer sonrió.

-me da gusto, ya pgonto, volveremos a estag juntos. Dijo y se desvaneció.

\- ¡espera!¡aún no se como se llama esta pelota!. La aludida se movió de los brazos de Black Lady y cmeenzó a moverse haciendo símbolos, Darien clavó la mirada y comenzó a descifrarlos.

-s. h. e. k. i. n. a. se llama Shekina. Dijo, Black Lady sonrió.

-el futuro ya cambió. Dijo –aparentemente si, ya lo hizo. Dijo el.

-Shekina pelota, transfórmate. Susurró Black Lady, como la otra pelota, Shekina hizo un sonoro "poof" y quedó hecha un paraguas azul. –

¿por donde iba?. Preguntó Rini feliz –yo creía que ibas a transformarte. Dijo Darien, ella le guiñó el ojo.

-cuando haga falta. Black Lady Dijo, el asintió, aferró el mango de su espada.

-manos a la obra. Dijo, sonrió y junto a Darien, se dirigió al castillo matando zombis y zombis.

Diamante, Zafiro y Phanton, estaban en el museo viéndolo todo.

-no se porqué elegiste el museo padrino. Dijo el príncipe.

-porque era lo mas fácil hijo. Dijo Phanton.

-no lo creo. Dijo Zafiro –ni siquiera sabes lo que buscar. Agregó.

-seguro que lo se. Dijo Phanton, sonrió.

-hay que buscar un ojo hipnótico en forma de diamante. Dijo, los 2 lo miraron al mismo tiempo, boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntaron ambos hermanos.

-simple, ese era el símbolo de Anton Li. Dijo el hombre mayor, los 2 cerraron la boca.

-no hay duda. Dijo Diamante –mas sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo. Dijo Zafiro, Phanton asintió y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Háruka y Rey, llegaron al cementerio, lo miraron.

-se ve inofensivo. Dijo –no creo que sea tanto. Dijo Háruka, Rey tragó saliva, aferró uno de sus pergaminos, que descubrieron que paralizaban a los zombis, Háruka suspiró.

-bien, hora de buscar. Dijo - ¿Cómo encontraremos la efigie?. Preguntó Rey.

-revisando. Dijo Háruka mirando todas las estatuillas de los seres que habían sido recibidos por Nix, se dio cuenta, de que habían muchas, donde la diosa se encontraba sola con la mano extendida.

-bien, estos fueron los que regresaron, así que: creo que están durmiendo en el fondo. Rey asintió.

-bien, a buscar. Dijo, las 2 se dispersaron buscando y buscando por todos lados, Rey vio una figura, que le pareció familiar.

-se parece a Rini, pero…no es posible. Dijo, se acercó y la tocó, fue cuando todo se fue a pique, todos los zombis salieron de sus tumbas y comenzaron a atacar a Rey, la cual, comenzó a defenderse, Háruka fue corriendo a ayudarla, las 2 atacaron y atacaron hasta que, limpiaron todo, fue cuando la vieron, una estatua diminuta hecha de topacio, con una réplica perfecta de la sailor del viento, las 2 sonrieron.

-bueno, la tenemos, al castillo. Dijo Háruka, Rey asintió y la siguió de buena gana, hacia el punto de encuentro contenta por su hazaña.

Michiru y Amy, estaban en las alcantarillas, asqueadas pero decididas.

-huy ¡que asco!. Exclamó la sailor vestida de azul, la de Negro, puso mala cara.

-ya pronto saldremos y tomaré una ducha helada. Dijo con calma, Amy asintió.

-te sigo. Dijo, Michiru miró hacia la bifurcación.

\- ¿Dónde estarán los retos?. Preguntó, Amy la miró.

\- ¿a que te refieres?. Le preguntó –no he encontrado nada que justifique la existencia de un lugar oculto donde esté alguna llave. Amy asintió.

-vi que los zombis tenían marcas doradas en la frente. Observó el cadáver que tenía a unos metros, Michiru asintió.

-bien, perfecto, eso será, cuando acabemos con todos, aparecerá el sitio. Dijo con calma, las 2 siguieron manos a la obra, cuando acabaron con todo el mundo, se vio un destello zafiro, Michiru saltó y lo tomó, sonrió.

-mira, esto es lo que buscábamos. Dijo, Amy ssonrió, asintió.

-así es. Dijo, las 2 miraron la escalera.

-no queda mas que salir de aquí. Dijo Michiru.

-a ver ¿donde nos deja esto?. Se preguntó Amy, Michiru suspiró.

-ya lo averiguaremos. Dijo subiendo y alzando la tapa, Amy sonrió y la siguió, a nivel de calle, miraron a su alrededor.

-a mitad de camino, andando. Dijo, Amy sonrió y la siguió de buen grado.

Setsuna y Lita, llegaron a la funeraria abandonada, miraron su alrededor que era muy, muy, muy tétrico.

-hay madre. Dijo Lita –bueno, a buscar. Dijo Setsuna, las 2 se miraron.

\- ¿habrá que revisar los ataúdes?. Preguntó Lita –desde luego. Dijo Setsuna, Lita tragó.

-pero, pero si me dijiste que los quemaban, así se aseguraban de saber si entraron al otro mundo. Dijo.

-y así es. Dijo Setsuna –pero hay otros que quieren ser enterrados y a estos, se les debe dar respeto. Lita asintió, suspiró.

-a buscar. Dijo –trata de no tocarlos. Dijo Setsuna, ella asintió, se alejó, comenzó a mirar los féretros, uno a uno, cuando llegó, al de un pequeño niño, lo estudió, sus ropas estaban distintas, Lita tembló.

-Set, Set, Setsuna. Llamó asustada, la otra se acercó, miró el alrededor.

-ya veo, está allí. Dijo - ¿y lo dices tan tranquila?. Preguntó Lita.

-es lógico que en cuanto lo toquemos, todo se volverá un pandemonion. Dijo Setsuna –no queda de otra. Dijo Lita, tocó al niño, el se levantó, intentando agarrarle el cuello, Setsuna lo cercenó con la tiara.

\- ¡defiende tu!¡yo lo reviso!. Exclamó, Lita se puso manos a la obra, mientras que, con ayuda de la tiara, Setsuna lo abría, vio un diamante morado.

\- ¡lo encontré!. Exclamó, Lita sonrió.

\- ¡me da gusto!¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. exclamó acabando por fin, con los zombis, Setsuna asintió.

-salgamos de aquí. Dijo, Lita la siguió encantada e la vida, feliz por la próxima a culminación de su aventura.

Mina y Hotaru, llegaron al mirador, donde se podía ver toda la ciudad a la perfección.

-se ve que era un sitio muy hermoso. Dijo la sailor del amor, la sailor de la destrucción asintió.

\- ¿Qué define la creación de una ciudad maldita?. Preguntó Mina curiosa.

-el nivel de maldad. Dijo Hotaru calmadamente.

-ajá ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar el bueno, lo que tenemos que buscar?. Preguntó Mina con calma, Hotaru miró su alrededor.

-hay que hacer este mapa estelar. Dijo, Mina asintió, con el holograficador, se pusieron manos a la obra, una vez culminado, cayó el ónice.

-vaya, es hermoso. Dijo Mina, justo cuando sintió un temblor, Hotaru la miró.

-esto se va a destruír, tenemos que salir de aquí o quedaremos atrapadas. Mina no se lo pensó y se puso manos a la obra junto a Hotaru, su camino estubo plagado de monstros, droidos para ser mas específicos, pero con mucho esfuerzo y una astucia loable, lograron Salir.

\- ¡lo logramos!. exclamaron las 2 a coro, se abrazaron.-

Bueno, al castillo. Dijo Hotaru, Mina asintió y la siguió con alegría, orgullosa por haber superado esa prueba.

Diamante, Zafiro y Phanton, encontraron el ojo, no sin mucho esfuerzo, al salir del museo, tuvieron que ir al hospital y tras mucho revisar, se dieron cuenta de que debían buscar en los tubos de ventilación y así lo hicieron, lo encontraron después de casi explotar el hospital, pues, se dieron cuenta que no podían usar mágia, encontraron la hermosa estatuilla.

-es Rini pero en Negro. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante dejó escapar una risita.

-no se lo digas, si pudiera, se cambiaría el color de piel. Solo para ser de su color favorito. Dijo, Phanton asintió.

-es verdad, andando chicos. dijo, los 2 lo siguieron y se fueron al palacio, una vez, culminado el exterminio de los muertos vivientes.

Darien y Rini, llegaron a la entrada del palacio, donde habían apareaido los 5 pájaros.

-lo lograron. Dijo Black Lady –lo noto. Dijo Darien, los 2 entraron, comenzaron a destrozar monstros y monstros, pasaron por 5 salas donde, encontraron 5 figuras de cristal, finalmente, llegaron a la puerta.

-ya veo. Dijo Darien –necesitamos estas llaves. Black Lady asintió.

-llegó la hora de transformarme ¡por el poder del planeta némesis!¡transformación!. invocó, comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos imnásticos y quedó transformada, con lazos grises obscuros, falda negra, guantes largos, botas negras, gema negra en la tiara, los ganchos como los de Serena y un báculo, con 2 lunas crecientes sosteniendo una luna invertida, en unas alas con una luna invertida dorada que une con el mango del instrumento.

-vaya, Black Lady, que hermosa. Dijo el, ella sonrió, se acercó a Darien y lo besó, el se dejó besar y regresó el beso, repentinamente, se escuchó un carraspeo, los 2 se soltaron, miraron a Diamante, Zafiro y Phanton, Rini se soltó de Darien y corrió hacia sus hermanos.

\- ¡hermanos!. Exclamó ella, los abrazó, los 3 se fundieron en una unión fraterna.

-Rini, oh Rini. Dijo Zafiro –no lo puedo creer conejo. Dijo Diamante.

\- ¡no me digas conejo Diamante tonto!. Exclamó la pequeña de los Li, Diamante sonrió –culpa mía no es, que tu seas un conejo, te peinas como conejo, eres un conejo, además, el que te puso conejo fue Damon, no yo. Rini infló los cachetes.

\- ¡pero tu aprobaste el apodo hermano!. Se quejó –solo porque es divertido. Dijo Diamante aún con ella en brazos, sus ojos, se encontraron con los de Darien.

\- ¿aún piensas que soy un demonio maldito que usa cualquier método para acercar a las chicas hacia si?. Preguntó, Darien se coloreó.

-si, yo…lo siento, pero eso no es mentira, eres capaz de usar cualquier método. Dijo.

-igual que tu, dime ¿ por que debería dejar que te quedaras con mi hermana? No fuiste capaz de cuidar a mi princesa, me contó todo, como la despreciaste y humillaste. Dijo.

-no lo haré con Rini, lo juro. Dijo Darien –mas te vale, porque yo no lo pienso aceptar. Dijo Black Lady con suma calma, Zafiro sonrió.

-bienvenido a la familia patán. Dijo con calma, todos rieron, la puerta se abrió, las sailors entraron en tropel, las primeras 4, Rey, Amy, Lita y Mina, se abrazaron a Diamante y lueo, miraron boquiabiertas a Rini, de arriba a abajo, las segundas 4, miratron a Pahnton, le sonrieron y lo abrazaron.

-bien hecho chicas, ya casi todo está completo. Dijo el.

-solo falta despertar a Serena. Dijo Darien –y lo vamos a hacer. Dijo Diamante, Rini miró a las otras chicas, las cuales, una vez hubieron soltado a Phanton, se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

-bienvenida. Dijo Háruka –como quería verte. Dijo Michiru.

-con tu forma real y tu nombre real. Dijo Hotaru.

-pequeña dama, fue complicado. Dijo Setsuna, Rini asintió.

-un poco si. Dijo con calma, se soltaron, Phanton se aclaró.

-hora de usar las llaves. Dijo dándole la suya a Black Lady, que la miró anonadada.

-hermosa. Dijo al igual que Diamante, sonrió y la colocó, le siguió Háruka, luego Michiru, luego Setsuna y luego Hotaru, se sintieron una serie de sonidos mecánicos y la puerta rodó, dejó ver una sala negra, con un cilindro en el cpiso que iba al techo, donde estaba la energía obscura, 10 armaduras a los lados del salón, de los colores de las sailors, en frente del tubo de cristal, Dark Lady y el Gran Sabio, todos pasaron, con Diamante, Zafiro, Darien y Phanton encabezando el grupo.

-vaya, vaya, miren nada mas ¿Qué tenemos aquí?¿9 sailors scouts?. Preguntó Dark Lady.

-Dark Lady, ha llegado tu fin. Dijo Black Lady apareciéndo su báculo y apuntándola con este, Dark Lady rió.

-no me digas, ven a ver si pueden acabar conmigo y detenerme. Retó, las 9 armaduras se movieron y se lanzaron por sus contrincantes, quedando solo la rosada en espera.


	20. Chapter 20

Andrómeda corre por las salas del palacio donde se hace la pelea, llega vestida de animadora rosado con blanco y busca a su equipo para poder darle porras.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas segauioras! Espero todas anden genial ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Llegando al final, solo quedan 4 capítulos por entregarles, espero que les gusten, tanto como a mi, me gustó escribirlos.

¡muchas gracias por leer!¡este proyecto crece como la espuma!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento que nos enamoremos mas y mas del bello Diamante.

Purificación nemesiana, acción.

Todas las sailors se pusieron manos a la obra, las armaduras, eran como grotescas réplicas - ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy, su armadura, solo imitó sus movimientos y las mismas burbujas salieron, Amy saltó, lo mismo hizo su armadura.

-imita todo lo que hago. Se dijo, Rey rodó para esquivar el fugeo que su armadura le lanzó.

-entonces, hay que ser mas ágiles. Dictaminó con sencillés, Háruka peleaba ardientemente contra su armadura, golpes iban, golpes venían. –

¡tornado de urano!. Lanzó, la armadura, dio la vuelta que ella daba, alzó los brazos como ella lo hacía y lanzó idéntica técnica con idéntico vigor.

-excelente, trabaja duro. Dijo Michiru - ¡tornado marino de neptuno!. Lanzó a su armadura, Hotaru por su parte, al igual que Setsuna y Black Lady, peleaban ayudándose con sus instrumentos de apoyo.

\- ¡tiara de Venus!¡acción!. lanzó Mina hacia su armadura, la cual, resultó dañada sin replicar el poder.

-buena idea ¡tiara de Júpiter!¡atrapa. exclamó Lita lanzando su tiara, logró atrapar a su armadura, sonrió.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter!. Invocó, todas continuaban sus batallas ardientemente.

Dark Lady, la cual, había comenzado a reír, una vez las sailors comenzaron a pelear con las armaduras, miró a Phanton, Zafiro, Darien y Diamante.

-no me digan ¿ustedes son los que nos van a enfrentar?. Preguntó la rubia con arrogancia.

-así es. Dijo el peliceleste que se puso al frente de ella –pero mi príncipe, tu no eres capaz de pelear contra mi, soy tu princesa, lo que mas amas. El negó.

-te equivocas Dark Lady, tu no eres Serena, ella está atrapada dentro de ti y voy a liberarla. Dijo Diamante alzando su broche, este se abrió, dejando ver el cristal obscuro, de un hermoso color Negro, Dark Lady rió, soltó el cristal de plata de su collar.

-vamos a ver ¿cual es mas fuerte?. Preguntó mientras lo alzaba, lo mismo hizo Diamante, dejando su broche regresar a su camisa, el cristal, suspendido entre sus manos, como lo estaba el de Dark Lady.

-ellos se matarán. Dijo el Gran Sabio con triunfo –y yo seré el ganador. Darien y Phanton dieron un paso hacia delante.

-no lo creo. Dijeron a coro, Phanton alzó el espejo y Darien el cristal, el Gran Sabio rió.

\- ¿Qué es esto?¿el cristal de lava y el espejo de la obscuridad que custodia Júpiter?. Preguntó el divertido.

\- ¡mueran!. Exclamó el adivino lanzando un rayo, Phanton lo regresó con el espejo, a la vez, que Darien lanzaba un rayo desde el cristal.

-no te dejaremos cometer mas atropellos. Dijo Darien con firmeza –se acabó, estás perdido. Dijo Phanton con calma, el Gran Sabio dio un grito de indignación.

\- ¡voy a acabar con ustedes!. Exclamó mientras se intensificaba la pelea.

Diamante y Zafiro, seguían peleando contra de Dark Lady, la cual, se encontraba en desventaja, debido al poder del cristal obscuro y la combinación de la fuerza de los 2 hermanos, que permitía potenciar el poder.

¡despierta hermosa!. Ordenó Diamante - ¡yo estoy donde debo!. Exclamó Serena.

¡esta no eres tu!. dijo Zafiro - ¡no te metas en esto!. Exclamó Dark Lady.

\- ¡estaba equivocado!¡siempre estube equivocado!¡tu tenías razón Serena!¡te amo!¡te amo como nunca he amado a nadie!¡ya lo sabes!¡por eso intenté!¡no!¡por eso te rapté!¡te amo como eres!. Exclamaba Diamante imbuido de poder.

\- ¡no lo escuches Dark Lady!. Exclamó el Gran Sabio cuando uno de los rayos de Darien le dio de lleno.

¡estás perdido!. Exclamó Darien.

¡todos vamos a acabar contigo!. Argulló Phanton - ¡no lo permitiré!¡mueran!. exclamó el Gran Sabio lanzando una gigantesca bola de energía.

\- ¡te amo princesa!¡te amo por lo que eres!¡perdóname por haber dudado de ti!¡estaba ciego!¡Zafiro y tu tenían razón!¡el Gran Sabio no era bueno!. Dark Lady se detuvo.

\- ¿me amas?¿de verdad me amas?. Le preguntó, el se acercó a ella.

-no te cambiaría pero ni un pelo. Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-te amo tal y como eres, para mi no hay mujer mas hermosa que tu, mi princesa, mi hermosa princesa, mi hermosa sailor moon, te amo, te idolatro, te adoro, mi hermosa princesa Serena. Dark Lady comenzaba a llorar.

-Díam, yo, yo también te amo, mi príncipe Diamante, mi hermoso príncipe. Dijo, el le acarició el rostro.

-vuelve a ser quien eres, vuelve a ser quien amo. Dark Lady cerró los ojos, el sonrió, puso un dedo encima de la luna invertida.

-a mi me gUsta la otra, la dorada, regresa a mi. Dijo.

-curación nemesiana, acción. susurró, sus labios se tiñeron de Negro, Diamante la besó de manera dulce, delicada, amorosa y apasionada.

-princesa Serena, me perteneces. Dijo –si, si mi príncipe, te pertenezco. Dijo ella, la luz negra, la envolvió de cabeza a pies, cuando se retiró, Serena se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, con su vestido de princesa lunar, el sonrió.

-hermosa. Dijo, ella abrió los ojos, su hermosa luna dorada, resplandeciía en su frente y sus hermosos ojos azules, volvían a ser ese hermoso cielo líquido, que a Diamante le encantaban.

-lo lograste hermano, lo lograste. Dijo Zafiro, fue cuando escuchó, un ruido metálico, la armadura rosada se movió, Diamante, que había abrazado a Serena, se elevó con ella.-

¡es la armadura!. Exclamó Zafiro - ¡entretenla mientras mi princesa se transforma!. Exclamó Diamante, Serena miró aterrorizada a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi príncipe? No entiendo nada. Dijo –no tenemos tiempo princesa, debes transformarte, te lo contaré todo cuando hayamos acabado con esto. Ella asintió, no dijo mas, tomó el broche, que todo el tiempo se había encontrado en su mano izquierda apresado, lo alzó, Diamante cerró los ojos.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. invocó, comenzó a hacer sus piruetas en el aire, sostenida por el poder de Diamante, cuando terminó, este la bajó, Zafiro los miró, Serena se lanzó por la armadura, las otras 4 solo tubieron tiempo de alegrarse por un instante, pues, debieron continuar con sus peleas, el Gran Sabio, gritó producto de su rabia.

Estás perdido, todo acabó. Dijo Phanton con triunfo –no, aún no, todos morirán, las armaduras los acabarán a todos. Dijo –no lo creo. Dijo Darien.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena a su armadura - ¡no Serena!¡es mas fácil con la tiara!. Exclamó Mina, Serena asintió, todas tubieron la misma idea.

¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó Serena, su armadura lanzó el mismo rayo, la rubia se lanzó al suelo, el poder, rompió el cilindro donde se almacenaba la energía obscura, todos fueron lanzados hacia las paredes.

\- ¡por que lo hiciste Serena!. Eclamó Amy, la fuerza de la energía las mantenía pegadas a las paredes, Serena miró a Diamante.

\- ¡tu puedes desvanecer la maldad!¡la obscuridad no es sinónimo del mal!¡así como la luz no lo es del bien!. Exclamó la rubia, el peliazul miró a su padrino.

\- ¡vamos hijo!¡si no lo haces!¡la presión nos aplastará a todos!. Exclamó Phanton, Diamante asintió, se puso en el medio de la energía.

\- ¡cristal obscuro!¡vuelve positiva toda esta energía y restaura los planetas dañados!. Ordenó, la energía violeta se volvió azul, de un hermoso azul índigo, se esparció por toda la sala, restaurando la energía de los guerreros y volviendo a ñicos las armaduras, las sailors se deslizaron suavemente hacia el suelo, Diamante quien había levitado para hacer la orden, se posó con suavidad en el suelo, miró a todos los que se ponían de pie, Serena corrió hacia el y se besaron, el la alzó.

-estás perdido Gran Sabio. Dijo Darien –el juego se acabó el adivino comenzó a reír.

-si, puede que hayan restaurado los 3 planetas, pero sin ellos, no podrán hacer nada. Dijo riendo, Diamante y Serena, que se besaban, sintieron un gran peso de repente, que los aplastaba.

\- ¡si los pierden a ellos!¡no podrán derrotarme!. Exclamó el adivino.

\- ¡que es eso!¡que es eso que flota en el medio de la bola de cristal!. Exclamó Lita

\- ¡lo veo!¡lo veo pero no se que es!. Exclamó Rey.

\- ¡tiene forma ovoidal!. Exclamó Mina - ¡debe ser un ccristal!. Exclamó Amy.

\- ¡así es!¡es el cristal del planeta Phanton!¡el cristal veneno!. Exclamó Háruka.

\- ¡como es que el tiene un cristal!. exclamó Darien - ¡cuando se volvió el Gran Sabio!¡se volvió el representante, guardián y espíritu del planeta!. Exclamó Michiru.

\- ¡no puede ser!¡va a acabarlos!. Exclamó Setsuna.

\- ¡no!¡no lo hará si Endimiun les hace frente!. Exclamaron a coro Hotaru y Black Lady.

¡no!¡no podemos permitirlo!. Exclamó Rey - ¡debemos ser nosotras!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡es verdad!. Exclamó Lita - ¡Darien debe ayudarlos!. Exclamó Amy, las 4 se tomaron de las manos.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Incocó Amy - ¡por el poder del planeta marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter!. Invocó Lita - ¡por el poder del planeta Venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡rayo de los planetas de las sailors!. Exclamaron las 4 lanzándolos, el poder verde, azul, rojo y naranja, detuvieron el aplastamiento de los amantes.

-te necesito. Dijo Diamante, Serena se puso de pie - ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó, la luz rosada bañó todo y cuando finalizó, estaba vestida con sus ropas de la princesa de la luna, la princesa Serena, estaba lista para encarar labatalla final.


	21. Chapter 21

Andrómeda llega saltando, contenta y canturreando, feliz de la vida, por otra misión ya cumplida, pone el capítulo, unas cotufas del surtido de sabores que existe ahora y se sienta a esperar, el veredicto de sus lectoras.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!espero todas anden bien, acá tienen ¡otro lapi de la historia!.

Falta poco para el fin, espero este proyecto haya satisfecho sus expectativas.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que disfruten mas del mejor príncipe del planeta.

Batalla final.

Todos miraron a los 2 principes, que majestuosamente caminaron hacia el frente del enemigo, el Gran Sabio rió, en su bola de cristal, se vio otra joya poderosa.

¿esa cual es?. Preguntó Mina –el cristal del planeta Phanton. Dijo Hotaru, Lita tragó saliva.

-no puedo creerlo, este ser es poderoso. Dijo –debió haber debilitado al faraón. Dijo Phanton, los 2 cristales que el Gran Sabio guardaba en su interior brillaron.

\- ¡mueran!. Serena alzó el cristal que flotaba en sus manos, igual,al que hizo Diamante.

\- ¡acción!. Exclamaron los 2 a coro, los 2 rayos, rosado y azul, chocaron con el mayor estrépito con tra los rayos verde y morado que el GSabio tenía, las chicas, miraron todo.

-Diamante está débil. Dijo Háruka –la transformación de la energía, lo debilitó gravemente. Dijo Michiru.

\- ¡por que no se le notaba!. Exclamó Rey –es fuerte y obstinado, no dejará que algo así lo frene. Dijo Setsuna.

\- ¡hijo!. Exclamó Phanton al tiempo de ser encerrado junto a Zafiro en una esfera de energía, Darien, cargó a Black Lady justo a tiempo, para impedir el encierro.

\- ¡ellos deben soltar a Zafiro y Phanton!. Exclamó Amy.

\- ¡rápido!¡debemos darle poder a Diamante!. Exclamó Hotaru.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!. Invocó Háruka - ¡por el poder del planeta neptuno!. Invocó Michiru.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta plutón!. Invocó Setsuna - ¡por el poder del planeta saturno!. Invocó Hotaru. Diamante fue rodeado por las energías: amarilla, azul marino, morado y gris, Serena sonrió.

\- ¡es imposible que me derroten!. Exclamó el Gran Sabio.

\- ¡no cuentes con ello!. Exclamó Serena - ¡vamos a derrotarte!. Añadió, cuando dio el siuiente paso, estubo a punto de caerse hacia delante, Diamante la sujetó con telepatía.

\- ¡que le pasa!. Preguntó Rey - ¡Serena estubo peleando contra Diamante como Dark Lady y soportó una purificación!. Exclamó Amy.

\- ¡entonces está agotada!. Exclamó Lita.

\- ¡si no la ayudamos!¡puede morir!¡vamos chicas!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡entendido!. Dijeron las otras 3.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Invocó Amy - ¡por el poder del planeta Marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter!. Invocó Lita - ¡por el poder del planeta Venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡nunca me derrotarán!. Exclamó el Gran Sabio triunfal.

\- ¡no lo creo!. Exclamaron a coro Diamante y Serena - ¡cristal obscuro!. Invocó Diamante.

\- ¡cristal de plata!. Invocó Serena, los 2 cristales brillaron al tiempo.

\- ¡muestra tu magnificencia y derrota a mi enemigo!. exclamaron los 2 príncipes.

\- ¡poder maligno!. Gritaron a coro - ¡desaparece!. Invocaron al tiempo, el azul y el rosado se mezclaron, formando un color indefinido.

¡corazón de lava!¡cristal de la tierra! Desata las cadenas que apresan a nuestros amigos!. exclamó Darien, las esferas de Zafiro y Phanton fueron desechas, ambos sonrieron y como el resto, tubieron que taparse los ojos, cuando la luz cegadora lo envolvió todo, en un color nuevo, inexistente hasta el momento, al dispersarse, Diamante y Serena no se encontraban allí.

Serena se movió con un pequeño gemido, suspiró, jadeó un poquito y despertó, un cieo rosado, le regresaba la mirada, la rubia parpadeó confundida e intranquila, seguro estaba viendo mal, de eso seguro, no podía ser un cielo rosado, con nuves negras, se sentó, miró su alrededor, estaba en un balcón, acostada, a su lado, Diamante se encontraba, Serena se puso de pie.

-es el…es el Milenio de Plata de la Luna. Dijo Serena, miró el castillo, alguien llegaba, Diamante despertó, abrió los ojos.

-hermosa ¿Dónde?. Comenzó a preguntar el.

-en casa Díam, estamos en casa. Dijo Serena, por fin la cilueta se vió con toda claridad.

-mamá, reina Serendi. La pelimorada sonrió.

-hija, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, lo lograste. Aseguró contenta, Serena sonrió, la abrazó.

\- ¿es un sueño?. Preguntó, la reina negó con dulzura.

-al destruír el poder maligno del Gran Sabio, los 2, fueron capaces de derrotar a la maldad y restaurar la Luna, solo podrían hacerlo, los portadores de las 2 caras de la luna, la cara de la luz y la cara de las sombras…la obscuridad. Los 2 sonrieron.

\- ¿quiere decir?¿que lo hicimos bien?. Preguntó Diamante, la reina Serendi asintió.

-si, yerno, lo hicieron bien. Serena lloró de alegría.

\- ¡que gusto mamá!¡estoy tan feliz!. Exclamó.

-yo creo que ella está tan feliz como tu hermosa. Dijo Diamante –pero ¿ahora que haré? Yo vivo en la tierra. Serendi asintió.

-y seguirá siendo así cariño, cuando termines tu vida en la tierra, puedes venir conmigo, una vez, que tus hijos…hayan crecido. Serea miró a Diamante.

-si Rini no es mi hija y no estoy casada con Darien ¿Qué pasará en el futuro?. La reina sonrió a la pregunta de su hija.

-ya verás, estoy segura de que lo sabrás. Dijo, en ese momento, la luz innundó el balcón, Serena miró a su madre y a Diamante.

\- ¡vendré a verte!. Exclamó, la reina asintió, Diamante la abrazó, se sintió halar por una fuerza superior, los 2 desaparecieron.

Al aparecer, lo hicieron en el palacio, todas las sailors los miraron aparecer, Serena, que al finalizar el uso del cristal de plata, recuperó sus ropas de sailor moon sonrió.

¿Dónde estamos?¿seguimos en Némesis?. Preguntó.

-ven a verlo por ti misma. Dijo Phanton, Serena salió al balcón con los demás y el jadeo, fue general Al ver la ciudad.

\- ¿en que año estamos?. Le preguntó Serena a Amy, la cual sonrió.

-1992. dijo con calma, agregó ante la mirada atónita de su amiga.

-cuando desaparecieron, el planeta comenzó a girar, debió ajustarse a nuestro tiempo. Dijo con calma, Serena asintió.

-maravilloso ¿Dónde está Rini?. Preguntó, Rey bufó de frustración - ¿tu donde crees?. Preguntó la pelinegra a su vez, señaló un rincón, donde Black Lady estaba besuqueándose con Darien, ella los miró boquiabierta.

-no se si es que tu no lo haces princesa. Dijo Diamante, Serena se coloró.

-es que no, no entiendo nada. Dijo por fin, Zafiro sonrió.

Bueno cuña, nos ajustamos a su tiempo, ya no existimos mas en el futuro, existimos en este tiempo y solo nosotros, los implicados, recordaremos esta pelea, porque es parte de nuestro pasado. Serena asintió, no quería celebrar en de los nemesianos, sabía que habían trabajado duramente, para poder hacer lo que hicieron, le parecía una descortesía hacerlo.

-muchas felicidades princesa, lo hiciste frente bien. Dijo Diamante.

-no se hubiera dado sin ese rapto. Dijo ella, Zafiro negó.

-se habría dado, pero quizás, no estaríamos todos aquí. El miró a las 4 sailors.

Muchas gracias por resvtarnos. Dijo –somos sus guardianas. Dijo Háruka.

-era lo menos que podíamos hacer. Dijo Michiru –nos alegra mucho que todo haya regresado a como debe ser. Dijo Hotaru.

-nos da gusto. Dijo Setsuna.

-bien hecho chicas. Dijo Phanton acercándose a las 4 y abrazándolas, se fundieron los 5 en un buen abrazo.

\- ¡lo logramos!. Exclamó Serena hacia sus sailors que la abrazaron con fuerza, Diamante se acercó a su hermano.

-me alegra que no hayamos ganado Zafiro. Dijo el mayor de los príncipes.

-a mi igual hermano, me alegra que no ganáramos. Dijo Zafiro contento, Blac Lady corrió hacia sus hermanos.-

¡me alegro que por fin haya podido recordarlo todo!. Exclamó ella, los 2 asintieron y la envolvieron en un abrazo, todos celebraron en el balcón,f felices de la vida, por haber logrado derrotar al mal.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado tanto, pfff, mejor ni exagero, acá hay para todas ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah, cerca del final, me gustó mucho este capi, quizás, debí haber ahondado un poco mas…pero bueno ¡así salió!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que las fans de y Zafiro seamos felices. Diamante

Desatando nudos.

Las sailors del sistema solar exterior, miraron a todo mundo, Serena las miraba confundida.

-entonces ¿Cómo es el futuro ahora?. Preguntó, Setsuna sonrió –podemos ir a verlo si quieres. Dijo, Serena asintió.

-me encantaría. Aseguró calmadamente, la sailor del tiempo alzó su báculo, todos se tomaron de las manos.

-ábrete para mi, puerta del tiempo. Ordenó en su calmado tono, se vio una luz y todos, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, tomados de manos.

-espero un gran futuro.

Dijo Black Lady-estoy nerviosa. Dijo Amy –yo igual. Dijo Rey.

-espero que todo sea maravilloso. Dijo Lita –y que haya valido la pena. Dijo Mina.

-seguro lo hará. Dijo Serena, quien estaba tomada de las manos de Diamante.-

-tienen que tener fe en too lo que hemos trabajado. Dijo Háruka –nos esforzamos mucho para este resultado. Dijo Michiru.-

Y después de milenios, lo logramos. Dijo Hotaru –así es. Dijo Setsuna.

-las felicitaciones están de mas. Dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa –pero se las merecen. Dijo Darien –si no, nada de esto habría sucedido. Dijeron Phanton y Black Lady a coro.

¡esa es!. Exclamó Black Lady - ¡es nuestra puerta!. Zafiro la miró.

\- ¡como lo sabes Black Lady!. Exclamó - ¡solo se que lo se!. dijo la peli rosa, al cruzar, todos cerraron los ojos, la luz del portal y luego el sol, los deslumbró, todos se asomaron a las ventanas, vieron una ciudad en movimiento.

-cambió. Dijo Diamante –la ciudad cambió, no es una ciudad maldita. Una risa lo sobresaltó.

\- ¿y como lo sería?. La purificaste después de todo. Las 10 guerreras se dieron la vuelta, solo para ver, al yo futuro de Diamante en el lugar.-

Este es el palacio del renacimiento, es un lugar histórico hecho museo, ya todos saben quien soy yo. Dijo el yo futuro del príncipe con diversión y cierta arrogancia familiar.

-caminemos. Los recién llegados asintieron y lo siguieron, llegaron al que en un tiempo, fue el salón del baile, hoy, este lugar era, el salón de las estatuas, les sorprendió a todas, ver distintos trajes de sailors.-

¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Zafiro - ¿si estás consciente de que la rotación llevó a tu Némesis al pasado, purificado y liberado?. Preguntó su propia voz, el yo futuro de Diamante bufó.-

Zafiro, te he dicho 1.000.000 de veces que no hagas eso. Le dijo con cariño, el yo futuro de Zafiro rió.

\- ¿y privarme de ver mi propia cara sorprendida? lo siento hermano, no podía. Diamante sonrió.

-si lo dices así. Dijo –si, eso lo sentimos todos. Dijeron Zafiro y Amy a coro, los ojos del yo futuro de Zafiro, chispearon al verla.-

Como es lógico, todo se purificó y aunque, el epicentro es la tierra, la luna y Némesis existen ahora, son los 3 lugares mas fuertes del universo. Dijo Zafiro.

-bien, eso se oye genial. Dijo Rey, el asintió.

-lo es. Dijo - ¿Dónde viven Diamante y Serena?. Preguntó Mina lo que todos anciaban saber.

-En Némesis claro, el epicentro de su poder está aquí. Dijo el yo futuro de Zafiro.

\- ¿y tu?. Preguntó Amy –allá contigo, somos algo así como el refuerzo de mi hermano. Black Lady y Darien se miraron.

-no pregunten eso. Dieron los yos futuros de Diamante y Zafiro –ustedes viven en el Tokio de Cristal. Agregaron a coro.-

¿podemos verlo?. Preguntaron Serena y sus sailors.-

Quizás luego. Dijo el yo futuro de Diamante, escuchó 4 chillidos desde afuera, llegaron 4 adolescentes.

\- ¡déjame pasar!. Rugió un peliceleste, un peli rosa, peleaba con el.

\- - ¡dame paso!. Decía en contrapunto, las 2 chicas, una peli rosa y una peliceleste, forcejeaban.

\- -si ellos 4 fueran gemelos, seguro no se matan. Dijo el yo futuro de Diamante.

\- -como no lo son, vivirás con eso hermano. Dijo entre risitas, el yo futuro de.

\- Zafiro rio.

\- - ¡es verdad!. dijeron las

chicas - ¿ves Daini?¡te lo dije! Tienes el cuerpo de mamá, pero la cara de papá. Dijo el peliceleste.-

No solo la cara hermano, el cabello y los ojos. Dijo la peliceleste.

-nosotros lo sacamos todo de mamá. Dijeron los mellizos peli rosa.-

¡yo soy Damon!. Dijo el chico, que mantenía el cabello largo atado en una trenza.

\- ¡y yo Black Lady!. Dijo la chica idéntica a Rini.

\- -si, vasta gemelos fantásticos. Dijo el peliceleste.

\- -estás celoso Diamante ¡porque te quitamos el grito de guerra!. Exclamó Damon.

\- -chicos ¿Qué les dijimmos de fisgonear?. Preguntó el yo futuro de Zafiro.

\- -que no lo hiciéramos ¡pero queríamos ver si venían?. Exclamaron los 4 gemelos.

\- -si vinieron, ahora, fuera. Dijo el yo futuro de Diamante.

\- - ¡pero papá!. Exclamó la chica -corazón si llegan ustedes, llegarán…oh no. Dijo el yo futuro de Diamante, al ver entrar a ese salón delcolegio, no menos de 26 chicos, que hacían muchísimo ruido.

\- - ¡es verdad!¡son ellos!. Exclamaba una peliazul peinada como Rini.

\- -tu si no te pareces a tu madre. Dijo una pelirroja ojos violeta.

\- -como tu, lapeliazul.

\- -que modales. Dijo una pelimarrón ojos verdes.

\- -si, parece que no les hubieran enseñado a comportarse. Dijo una rubia ojos azules, con el cabello atado en una cola baja, las 10 sailors, se pusieron pálidas, un pelimorado, se acercó a su padre.

\- -papá, respira. Dijo con calma y una risita, así, todos los guerreros de la luz, conocieron a sus hijos, los cuales,debía ser dicho, tenían a sus padres de cabeza.

Cuando las sailors fueron al Tokio de Cristal, lo encontraron hermoso y maravilloso, si el que fundaron Serena y Darien, había sido bello, a peasr del estado en el que lo conocieron, este, superaba en creces al otro, era majestusso y poderoso, vieron al resto de los yos futuros de las chicas, a nadie sorprendió, que Zafiro y Amy fueran pareja, pero si se sorprendierde on los mellizos que estaban allí, resultó que Lita estaba casada con el peliplata, Mina con el pelinegro y Michiru con el pelimarrón, las chicas, que eran unas sailors de trajes bastantes sugerentes, estaban de visita, con una pelirroja, muy simpática, vieron a los reyes Endimiun y Black Lady, que usaban modelos parecidos a sus trajes de juventud y todos, vieron al resto de los yos futuros que faltaban.

-muchas gracias Serena. Dijo su yo –por hacerle caso a tu intuición. La rubia sonrió.

-yo me siento mas agdradecida reina. Ijo mirando a sus futuros hjijos y a su marido.

-lo hicieron todo bien. Dijo el yo futuro de Amy –pues, solo hacemos lo que nos dicta el corazón. Dijo la peliazul ruborizada.

-sigan así, el amor y la intuición, son buenos guías. Dijo el yo futuro de Rey.

-Lo haremos. Dijo Lita –para procurar este futuro. Dijo Mina.

-bien hecho. Dijo el yo futuro de Háruka –nos alegra mucho haberlo logrado. Dijo Michiru.

-contra todo pronóstico. Dijo Setsuna - ¡pero lo hicimos!. Exclamó Hotaru, todos sonrieron.

-descuida, a pesar el hechizo, todo salió bien. Le dijo su yo a Darien, el sonrió.

-así es, todo salió bien. Black Lady se arrojó en sus brazos, tras habero llamado y todos, se quedaron conversando con sus futuras familias.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡el último capi de la historia!.

Sip, decimos bye bye, a este proyecto que espero que les haya ustado tanto como me gustó a mi hacerla, nos leemos en otros proyectos.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo quiero que disfrutemos mas de esta bella pareja.

Regreso a casa.

Cuando todos aparecieron en el parque, se miraron - ¡lo logramos!. Exclamaron las 5 chicas.

-fue maravilloso. Dijo Serena –fue fantástico. Dijo Amy, Zafiro la abrazó.

-ique lo digas amor. Dijo el, ella se coloreó, todos rieron.

-bueno, nosotras ya nos tenemos que ir. Dijo Háruka mirando a Phanton, el cual, asintió.

\- ¿Por qué se tienen que ir?. Preguntó Mina –nuestra misión ya culminó y tenemos otra cosa que hacer. Dijo Michiru.

\- ¿Qué será?. Preguntó Rey, Hotaru la miró.

-todo a su tiempo, lo sabrás. Dijo la mas pequeña –no quiero que se vayan. Dijo Rini.

-es inevitable, debemos hacerlo pequeña dama. Dijo Setsuna, las otras asintieron, se abrazaron con las otras sailors, cuando se despidieron, las 4 se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron, Phanton los miró.-

Bueno, hay que buscarnos una casa. Dijo - ¿nos vamos a quedar?. Preguntaron Zafiro y Black Lady a coro mirando a su hermano.

-ah, por ahora si, algunas semanas, antes de ir a casa. Dijo Diamante con calma, Serena asintió y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué tenían que hacer las chicas?. Preguntó Lita –no tengo ni idea. Dijo Mina, todas se miraron, Darien abrazó a Black Lady.

-no importa, lo importante es que estamos todos juntos y el peliro pasó. Todas asintieron.

-así es. Dijo Zafiro –estamos a salvo. Dijo Diamante, Serena asintió y sonrió.

-vayan a des transformarse. Dijo Phanton, las 5 obedecieron y se fueron a unos matorrales cercanos, aparecieron con sus ropas, se acercaron a los chicos y la chica, que los esperaba, todos se habían cambiado con magia y lucían ropas adecuadas a la época, se tomrond e lala mano s parejas y todos, se fueron del parque.

Rey, estaba en el templo Ikagua, limpiando las hojas, como cosa rara, cuando vio a Phanto llegar, detrás de el, Nicolás.

-señorita Rey, este sujeto insiste en verla. Dijo el chico, ella dejó caer la escoba y lo abrazó.

\- ¿te aburrías mucho allá?. Preguntó divertida, Phanton rió.

-el romance donde yo no soy protaonista, me da dolor de muelas. Dijo con calma, Rey sonrió.

\- ¿no volvió tu amada?. Preguntó –si, claro que si, lo hizo, solo que…quiero disfrutar un poco mas antes de ir a verla, me parece que es lo mejor. Dijo el con calma, ella sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué vienes a visitarme a mi?. Preguntó –porque es grato conversar contigo. dijo ella se coloreó.

-pu, pues me cambio y vamos a tomar un café. Le dijo Rey con una sonrisa, Nicolás bufó.el,

-señorita Rey. Dijo –descuida Nicolás, nada malo va a pasar. Dijo, el no dijo nada, pero cuando Rey le besó la mejilla, el dejó Salir una bella sonrisa, Phanton sonrió y lo miró, ya relajado, una vez mas.

Las 4 hermanas de la persecución, estaban en su casa, todas habían estado preocupadas las batallas, cuando, sin querer, flotaron un poco en el aire, las 4 sintieron el renacimiento de sus poderes.

-pero no lo entiendo. Dijo Vetsite –Serena nos purificó, alguien dígame ¿por que tenemos nuestros poderes de regreso?. Karmesite negó.

-no lo tengo claro, además, debo decir que lo extrañaba. Dijo.

-yo igual, es una parte de mi vital. Dijo Vergerite, las demás, asintieron, Calaverite iba a abrir la boca, cuando sonó el timbre.

\- ¿si?. Preguntó la voz de Karmesite que fue la que se acercó mas rápido, sus ojos se abrieron a un tamaño imposible.

-soy yo, ábreme. La peliazul se quedó en blanco, las otras 3 la miraron.

\- ¿Quién es?. Preguntó Vergerite –es Phanton. Dijo Karmesite.

-seguro viene a liquidarnos por órdenes del príncipe. Dijo Vetsite –no lo creo, Phanton fue desterrado. Dijo Vergerite, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-hasta que al fin, pensé que me iban a dejar afuera por siempre jamás. Dijo Phanton, las 4 se sonrojaron.

-pasa Phanton. Dijo Karmesite, el lo hizo, Vergerite cerró la puerta.

-Phanton ¿sabes por que recuperamos nuestros poderes?. Preguntó Calaverite –porque sus poderes no son malignos, cuando se rompió el hechizo, se rompió esa condición. Dijo el.

\- ¿casa está curada?. Preguntó Vetsite, el asintió.

-y en este tiempo. Dijo el con calma, las 4 sonrieron y lo abrazaron.

\- ¡podemos volver!. Exclamaron las hermanas de la persecución.-

Así es, pueden volver a casa. Dijo Phanton contento, ellas saltaron y lloraron de alegría, Phanton sonrió y las ayudó a empacar.

Zafiro y Amy, paseaban por el museo general de Tokio, disfrutando de las obras que allí se exponían –soy tan feliz. Dijo Zafiro.-

Tienes una nueva oportunidad, es normal que te sientas feliz. Dijo Amy.

-creo que la mayor felicidad fue cuando te vi. Dijo Zafiro, ella se coloró.

-en aquel momento, no me dijiste nada. Dijo –eras mi enemiga, todo era muy confuso, pero te lo digo ahora, Amy Misuno, sailor Mercury, te amo. Dijo Zafiro deteniéndola y clavando sus ojos en los de ella.-

Zafiro. Dijo Amy, el sonrió y se acercó un poco mas.

-yo también te amo. Dijo ella aceptando su dulce beso y su sentimiento, Amy por fin, sintió que halló a su alma gemela.

Black Lady y Darien, habían ido a un parque de diversiones, se hallaban en el túnel del amor.

-Endimiun, soy tan feliz. Dijo ella –yo igual, mi querida Rin, ahora, dime algo. Pidió el, ella le sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué encarnaste como la hija de Serena y mía?. Black Lady lo abrazó.-

Porque si no era la hermana de mis hermanos, iba a ser su hija, además, debía ayudarlos a romper el hechizo, pero me temo, que cuando encarné se me olvidó lo que iba a hacer. El sonrió.

-pues, me alegro que estés acá conmigo, mi hermosa Black Lady, mi hermosa Rini, te amo. Dijo el de manera dulce dándole un beso.

-yo también te amo, mi querido Darien. Dijo ella una vez los 2, se hubieron separado para tomar aire.

Diamante, fue solo a la playa, miró su alrededor, estaba absolutamente solo.

-cristal obscuro. Susurró, el cristal brilló levemente –regresa a Rubeus y Esmeralda. La luz violacia se vio, en la arena, se encontraban Rubeus y Esmeralda.

-príncipe. Dijeron los 2, Diamante los miró.

-los regresé porque soy un ser agradecido. Dijo sin mas - ¿ganamos?. Preguntó Rubeus, Diamante rió y negó.

-por la diosa, no, mejor así. Dijo feliz, Esmeralda lo miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.-

¿no?. Preguntó la peliverde –no. Dijo el peliceleste con calma.

-pero encontrarán que el resultado fue mejor de lo esperado, vayan a casa. Rubeus tenía la mandíbula en la arena, cuando el príncipe se dio la vuelta y desapareció, ambos se miraron, se tomaron de las mano y desaparecieron a Némesis, donde se llenaron de alegría, al ver el planeta.

Diamante y Serena, se encontraban en el sofá del apartamento lujoso del primero, dándose y dándose besos, estaban en su idilio de amor.

-te amo hermosa. Dijo el joven peliceleste hiperventilado –y yo a ti mi príncipe, te amo, te adoro, te idolatro. Dijo ella, también hiperventilada.

-eres lo mas hermoso que tengo en el universo, mi alpha, mi homega, mi vida, mi todo, mi hermosa sailor moon, te amo. Dijo el volviéndola a besar.-

Y yo a ti, mi hermoso príncipe, eres m vida, el latido de mi corazón, mi sangre, mi todo. Dijo ella cuando se soltaron otra vez,el le acarició el rostro y el cabello, le besó la frente, ella le besó la frente igual, le acarició almejilla, la luna y los labios.-

Eres tan guapo mi príncipe, tan hermoso. Dijo ella –no, tu eres hermosa mi princesa, lo eres tu. Dijo el enamorado, la besó con amor, dulzura, pasión, ternura y delicadeza, Serena sonrió y rió.

-como me alegra que me hayas raptado. Dijo, el rió como campanas celestiales.-

Fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida hermosa, un rapto feliz. Ella asintió –muy feliz. Dijo con calma, el le sostuvo el rostro.-

Hermosa, eres hermosa ¿me perteneces mi princesa?. Preguntó, Serena asintió.

-así es, mi príncipe, te pertenezco ¿y tu?. Preguntó ella a su vez, viendo la embriagante lentitud con la que se acercaba.

-claro princesa, siempre te he pertenecido, siempre lo haré, solo hipnotizado o desmemoriado podrían separarme de ti, porque muerto, jamás. Serena rió.

-creo que ni desmemoriado, ya ves, que ni eso funcionó. Dijo, Diamante rió.

-es verdad, entonces, ni muerto, ni hipnotizado. Dijo.

-te amo. Dijo ella fundiéndose con el en ese beso –te amo. Le dijo el al soltarse, solo para tomar aliento.

-mi vida, mi luz mi todo. Dijo ella –mi comienzo, mi principio de felicidad, la culminación de mi amor, el fin de mi adoración, todo eso eres tu, mi hermosa sailor moon. Dijo el.-

Mi príncipe, mi amado príncipe. Dijo ella compartiendo otro beso mas con el.

Los días pasaron, en esa hermosa bruma que da la felicidad, todos estaban contentos, se hallaba casi todo el grupo, en casa de Rey viendo una película.

-nos hemos tardado casi un mes. Dijo Phanton a los 3 nemesianos que lo vieron extrañados.

-es hora de volver a casa. Dijo, Rey pausó.

\- ¿Por qué quieren irse?. Preguntó, cuando los príncipes iban a abrir la boca, Phanton los atajó.

-porque tienen que ver a sus padres y pasar tiempo de calidad. Añadió, todas asintieron.

-así como ustedes, deben ir a la Luna a ver a su gente. Todas asintieron.

-bueno, entonces, nos vamos mañana. Dijo Zafiro, los demás asintieron, Serena se abrazó a Diamante.

-no quiero que te vayas mi príncipe. dijo –será por poco tiempo hermosa, lo prometo. Dijo Diamante subiéndole el rostro y besándola.

-te amo, lo sabes. Dijo –si, lo se, yo te amo a ti. Dijo ella, se besaron otra vez.

-chicos, la sección de iluminación está en el Rey, Darien y Black Lady asintieron con risitas, Zafiro rió igual.

-lo sabrán ellos. Dijo el con diversión, los demás rieron y siguieron viendo la película.

Serena se sentó en la sala, con una inmensa tira de lana, Ikuko la miró - ¿Qué vas a hacer hija?. Preguntó la madre.

-voy a tejer algo. Dijo Serena, comenzó a hacerlo, pero le costaba mucho.

\- ¿te ayudo?. Preguntó –si mamá. Dijo ella.

-estás muy triste hija ¿está todo bien?. Preguntó la mujer, la oven asintió.

-desde lueo, solo un poco triste, mi novio va a salir de viaje por un tiempo. Dijo Serena, su madre, le acarició los cabellos.

-ya verás que será por poco tiempo. Dijo, Serena asintió, entre las 2 tejieron un sweter, un hermoso sweter blanco con azul, con hermosas lunas invertidas.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en el parque número 10, se miraban con tristeza.

-bueno, es hora de irnos. Dijo Diamante, Darien se abrazó a Black Lady y Serena, a el, Zafiro y Amy, se miraron, se tomaron de las manos y se abrazaron, las hermanas de la persecución sonrieron.

-ya estamos listos. Dijo Phanton una vez, se hubo despedido de la gente, las sailors se despidieron de los chicos y las parejas, se soltaron, todos suspiraron, los nemesianos desaparecieron tras Diamante, haberle lanzado un beso a su princesa, Zafiro sonrió al ver casa, Black Lady gritó.

\- ¡mamá!¡papá!. exclamó la pequeña de los Li corriendo hacia sus padres, los cuales, la abrazaron, los mayores, no se hicieron esperar y corrieron todos a fundirse en un abrazo familiar, Phanton sonrió y corrió hacia Darlet con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella lo abrazó, el la besó, las 4 hermanas, sonrieron entre lágrimas.-

Es casa. Dijeron a coro cuando vieron a Rubeus y Esmeralda, todos se fundieron en un abrazo de amor y alegría.

Las sailors se miraron, las lágrimas, cayeron en el suelo, desde los ojos de Serena, Darien le puso las manos en los homBROS.

-vamos a casa. Dijo - ¿no estamos en casa?. Preguntó ella.

-desde luego que si, pero yo decía tu propia casa. Dijo el, ella asintió, las chicas se tomaron de las manos.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Exclamó Amy - ¡por el poder del planeta marte!. Exclamó Rey.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter!. Exclamó Lita - ¡por el poder de planeta Venus!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡teletransportación!. exclamó Serena, las 5 desaparecieron en un rayo multicolor, al aparecer, lo hicieron en un hermoso lugar, de verdes prados y cielo rosa, con un hermoso castillo en el fondo, las 5 se soltaron, miraron a la mujer que venía caminando de manera lenta hacia ellas, Serena la miró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¡mamá!. Exclamó Serena, corrió hacia ella y se fundieron en un abrazo.

-bien hecho mi niña, bien hecho. Dijo, las sailors, se acercaron a ellas y Todas se abrazaron fuertemente.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, lo han hecho muy bien. Todas sonrieron y se dedicaron a ver su hermoso hogar reestablecido, felices de haber rescatado mas de un mundo.

Fin.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá tienen ¡el epílogo de nuestra historia!.

Según yo,quedó muy bien, muchas gracias por leer y por seguirme y haberlo hecho hasta acá.

¡nos leemos en los otros!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento que vivamos todas las aventuras posibles con estos 2.

Epílogo.

Las sailors del sistema solar exterior, se hallaban investigando unos sucesos extraños, las 4 estaban en el mismo sitio.

-a punto de encontrarlos. Dijo Háruka –claro que si. Dijo Michiru –los tenemos. Dijo Setsuna, Hotaru se adelantó, apuntó su alabarda.-

¡mueran!. Exclamó comenzando a correr, cuando, inesperadamente, debió detenerse, la persona que la esperaba en pose defensiva, era demasiado familiar para ella.

¿papá?¿que significa esto?¿eres tu el enemigo?. Preguntó la mas pequeña.

-significa lo que significa Hotaru, así como tu eres una sailor, yo soy un demonio renacido del planeta Tao. Dijo el.

-pero ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Michiru –al saber que todas ibana renacer de padres distintos a los originales, no dudamos ni un segundo, en hacernos cargo de la semilla de la pequeña sailor saturn, después de todo, era necesario para nuestra misión. Setsuna apretó los puños, el rió divertido.

-deberás morir. Dijo el profesor Tomoe –no lo creo. Dijo la peliverde.

\- ¡deténganse por favor!¡es mi padre!¡es mi padre!. Suplicó la mas pequeña.

-lo lamentamos Hotaru. Dijo Michiru –pero no podemos detenernos. Dijo Háruka.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó Hotaru corriendo hacia su padre, al tiempo que Háruka lanzaba - ¡tierra tiembla!. El rayo amarillo, impactó en la sailor de la destrucción, la alabarda escapó de sus manos, dio una vuelta de 360 grados y se clavó en el estómago de la niña, la cual, jadeó y cayó de rodillas, se arrancó la alabarda, dando un grito de agonía, Michiru se tapó la boca, Setsuna se puso pálida al ver y recordar mientras lo veía, lo que las gotas de sangre formaban.

De la mano de una de sus amigas, la sangre de la sailor de la destrucción derramada, será el sello que haga posible la encarnación del enviado del mal, pues, solo en un cuerpo roto, puede renacer el ser que ya no tiene cuerpo, la unión de la sangre de la tierra y Tao, será el lazo que una a estas 2 almas, solo el poder de la luz y la compasión, podrá separarlas, luz y obscuridad, luchando en el mismo cuerpo, mal, que de no presentarse el bien, tomará su forma verdadera para siempre.

Setsuna palideció - ¡no debiste!. Exclamó fuera de si, cuando se vio el punto de luz morado entrar en el cuerpo de Hotaru.

-yo no lo sabía. Dijo Háruka, Michiru lloraba - ¿Qué hicimos?¿que hicimos?. Se preguntaba.

\- ¡sailors scouts!. Exclamó el profesor Tomoe - ¡nos dieron justo lo que necesitábamos!. Exclamó feliz, Setsuna alzó el báculo.

\- ¡se nos olvidará todo esto!¡lo repararemos!¡así debamos morir!¡recordaremos que debemos destruír a nuestra amiga y nadie mas!¡por el mal que ella concierne!¡en caso de que la profesía que olvidé no se cumpla en todos sus términos!¡ella perderá su poder!¡nosotras perderemos nuestro poder!¡2 culpables!¡una por acción!¡la otra por omisión!¡seremos separadas!¡solo la inmaculada de nosotras 3!¡podrá volver a unir el equipo para luchar contra el mal! ¡recordando todo lo que debe saber de esta nueva batalla!¡que así sea!. Exclamó Setsuna, todas vieron como la luz gris la cubría y Hotaru, caía al suelo con un vestido negro, Michiru tomó y lanzó la pluma hacia un punto indeterminado, Háruka se miraba las manos, 2 manchas de agua en el suelo.

-tengo las manos llenas de sangre ¡debiste decirme!. Justo cuando la pelea se proponía a estallar, la luz morada las envolvió y las 3 desaparecieron.

Black Lady, quien miraba la hermosa noche nemesiana suspiró –hora de volver. Dijo, se dio la vuelta, mirando a través de las puertas de cristal su suntuosa habitaciónn, cerró los ojos.

-apenas tenemos un mes acá, ya nos toca volver. Alguien abrió la puerta de madera, era Darien, quien después de haber ido a la Luna con las chicas, había decidido estar en Némesis con su amada.

-te noto preocupada. Dijo –una estrella fugaz pasó. Dijo Rini mirándolo, el la miró.

-es la señal de otra batalla. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-lo que no entiendo, fueron las 3 estrellas que vi dispersarse,antes de esta pero después, de que una cuarta estrella se apagara. El asintió.

-lo descubrirás, lo se. Dijo, un pelirrojo llegó.

-Rini, es hora de irnos. Dijo, la peli rosa sonrió.

-Calona ¿vendrán con nosotros?. Preguntó la muchacha –pues claro, ustedes sin Shekina, Pahnton y yo, nno sobreviven. Ella sonrió.

-vamos a decir que te creo. Dijo ella, Darien rió.

-pues, vámonos. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-debo empacar. Dijo Black Lady –está bien, ten 4 horas y luego, nos vamos. Dijo Calona.

\- ¿Dónde están Diamante y Zafiro?. Preguntó Darien –en la Luna, supongo. Dijo Calona con calma, Black Lady sonrió y comenzó a empacar con ayuda deDarien mientras Calona, salía del cuarto.

Diamante y Serena, cabalgaban por un hermoso bosque en la Luna, la muchacha llevaba una cesta de picnic.

-me alegra tanto que me hayas venido a visitar. Dijo –ya sabes que no puedo estar sin verte demasiado tiempo hermoa. Dijo el, bajó del caballo y la ayudó a bajar.

-solo hipnotizado, podrían separarme de ti, ni muerto, podrían separarme de tu lado, lo sabes. Ella sonró.

-desde luego que lo se mi príncipe, me pasa igual. Dijo acercánosea sus labios.

-te amo. Le murmuró –yo te amo mas mi hermosa Diamante besándola, ella sonrió.

-no, yo mas. Dijo –no, yo mas, eres mi vida, mi sol, mi luna, mi todo. Ella lo abrazó al soltarse.

-tu eres mi centro, mi universo, mi alpha, mi homega, sin lo que realmente no puedo ser feliz. Dijo ella, ellos comenzaron a besarse y abrazarse, demostrándose su amor, luego, se dedicaron al picnic.

En Némesis, Phanton estaba junto a las 4 hermanas de la persecución, Rubeus y Esmeralda, estaban charlando en la casa del primero, tomando café, todos se habían quedado anonadados con la explicación de Phanton.

-entonces, ellos están juntos. Dijo Esmeralda por fin, Phanton asintió.

-no lo puedo creer, el era mío. Dijo la peliverde –el te trajo porque confía en ti, en todos ustedes. Rubeus asintió.

-a mi me da igual, que ellos estén juntos. Dijo sin mas –solo importa que tenemos otra oportunidad. Dijo, las 4 hermanas asintieron.

-lo ayudaremos en todo lo que haga falta. dijeron las 4 a coro, Esmeralda se levantó.

\- ¡no lo acepto!. Exclamó –pues, tendrás que. Dijo Pahnton con calma, ella salió enojada.

-síganla, ella será peligrosa. Dijo Phanton los 5 asintieron y se fueron detrás de ella, para saber que iba a hacer.

En una piscina, en un hermoso club, Zafiro y Amy, disfrutaban del hermoso día, ambos, estaban acostados en reposeras muy cómodas, tomando sol y hablano, en el medio de los 2, 2 hermoso libros reposaban.

-esto es tan pacífio. Dijjo Zafiro, Amy sonrió.

-así es, es tan hermoso, pero lo que lo hace así, eres tu, mi amado Zafiro. El le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-para mi, lo que lo hace tan hermoso, eres tu, mi dulce Amy. Ella se sentó, el igual y ambos se abrazaron, besándose de manera dulce, 3 chcas miraban desde la distancia.

-que partidazos se sacaron estas 2. dijo Mina –así es, son tan galantes, tan hermosos. Dijo Lita.-

No hay duda, hay que buscarlos fuera de la tierra. dijo Rey, las otras 2 asintieron y siguieron viendo desde la distancia los momentos de los enamorados.

Todos los chicos volvieron a la tierra, 15 días antes de las clases, con las maletas, en el parque número 10 se encontraron, todos rieron y sonrieron, se abrazaron.-

Que bueno que elegimos el mismo día para venir. Dijo Serena, Diamante la alzó y le dio unas cuantas vueltas.

-si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, no nos sale. Dijo el, ella sonrió y lo besó.-

No coman delante del pobre. Dijo Rey –así es. Dijo Lita.-

Te amo, mi príncipe Diamante. Dijo –y yo a ti, mi hermoa sailor moon. Dijo Diamante en su oído, Mina suspiró.-

Chicos, nos dan envidia, dejen de hacer eso. Dijo ella, Amy sonrió, abrazada a Zafiro.-

Andando, hora de ir a casa. Dijo Phanton, Black Lady y Darien, se habían alejado a un rincón, los separaron y cada uno, se fuae su casa.

En el futuro…

4 Días después, de aquella aparición, todos los chicos se reunieron a conversar.

-y tu dijiste que no vendrían. Dijo Damon a Black Lady.

-pero si lo creí. Dijo la peli rosa.

-menos mal que te equivocaste. Dijo Diamante, Dainy sonrió.

-estoy tan emocionada ¡no puedo esperar a ir a la boda!. Exclamó.

-tendrás que esperar unos cuantos años hermana. dijo Diamante.

-máximo 7 hermano. Dijo ella, el sonrió.

\- ¡ya quiero verlos!. Exclamó emocionado.

Tiempo espuésd…

por fin, había llegado el día, aquel día en el que Diamante y Serena se casarían, estaban muy emocionados por esto.

-no puedo creer que por fin haya llegado. Dijo Serena en su cuarto, vestida de novia.

-tu con 20 y el con 27. dijo Amy –ya era hora, si no, será demasiado viejo para tener hijos. Dijo Mina, Serena la miró enojada.

\- ¡Díam no es viejo!. Exclamó –claro que no, Mina está celosa, porque ella quería casarse con Seya primero. Dijo Amy, las demás rieron, la puerta sonó, Háruka entró.

\- ¡estás lista cabeza de bombón?. Preguntó la rubia –desde luego, lo estoy. Dijo Serena, Michiru se asomó detrás de Háruka.

-pues vammos, ya están todos listos. Dijo ella, Serena asintió y junto a sus 4 damas de honor, salieron, antes de llegar a la catedral, vieron a 26 chicos, que los esperaban.

\- ¿Dainy?¿Diamante?. preguntaron todas - ¡por fin!¡llegó el día de la boda!. Exclamó Dainy contenta.

\- ¡queríamos verlas!. Exclamó Diamante feliz, el resto de sus primos, comenzaron a protestar, cada uno abrazando a su madre.

-no deben llamar la atención. Dijo Amy abrazando a su Zapphire.

-lo sabemos, pero parecemos mas sus primos que sus hijos. Dijo la peliazul, todos entraron, una vez, se separaron, la novia tomó su lugar, vio el calendario que habían confeccionado todas, con las fehchas de todas las bodas, las damas de honor, 2 llevaron la cola y 2, fueron con flores marcando el camino, esas eran las que llevarían los anillos, cuando Serena vio a Diamante, vestido e novio, con Zaifro al lado, con Molly esperando del otro lado, supo que todo, absolutamente todo, había valido la pena.

Fin.


End file.
